Blinded
by aifos99
Summary: From the moment he first saw her, he had put her on a pedestal. But at some point, Hashirama needs to choose between his 'Gift from Divine' and the village or the sorts. How could he do that? when he is too blinded by love. The impeccable,elusive, and vicious Madara Uchiha was born a woman. (Hashi X Fem!Madara, Genderbend)
1. Introduction

_This fanfiction contains genderbend,Hashi x fem! Madara. So I manipulate (lol ,the word doesnt fit) the characters age here because I dont really know how old were Hashi and Mada in the founding of Konoha. I made a little plot twist ,just a little. (or more who knows?) _

_**Warning: If you dont like the idea of Madara being female here ,please,I dont want to read or receive any comments about this,just simply dont read this piece of fanfic. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED OKAY?**_

_A/N: So english is my uh,2nd or 3rd language,meaning I dont have the perfect english I am not an american or british so pardon me for that but I do believe that I did my best in writing this for you to be able to understand what am I tryin to tell._

_This is my 1st HashiMada fanfic and it is originally written in my imagination LOL . I hope you'll like it ,enjoy reading. Reviews are very much appreciated and thank you for reading my loooong etc :)))_


	2. Chapter 1: To Make You Happy

It was a very cold afternoon in the village of Konoha when she together with her platoon returns.

"**neechan!"** Izuna running with a wide grin on his face and is followed by some Uchiha clan members to welcome their clan leader and the co founder of the rising village.

**"Izuna"** Madara patted her kid brother's head and decided to walk straightly in their home .He missed her a lot.

**"Madara-sama, Lord Hashirama is waiting"** A Senju approached Madara before finally turning around to be with her brother,Izuna pouted and embraced his sister's waist like someone is going to steal her away from him. Madara looked down to her brother still grabbing her waist ,their onyx eyes met ,Izuna is looking at her in a puppy eyes ,his stare can be translated by Madara to 'I want to have a time with you now,neechan'

**"tell him I'll be there later"** she said in a flat tone ,the Senju shook his head then the girl turn around with her brother and her platoon to return in their respective homes. Izuna's chuckle of joy can be heard in the background.

-xXx-

Hashirama Senju is on a veranda with a cup on his hands ,the man is peacefully seated on a wooden chair when suddenly Toka walked near to him

**"Hashirama-sama"** Hashirama almost jumped and pour the whole content of that cup to himself and notice that Toka is gawking at him,truth to be told that this tall,dark,handsome,charistmatic and very powerful shinobi is just as clumsy as this.

Hashirama still facing the scenery on his veranda put down his cup on a small table beside him ,comb his hair using his hands ,clear his throat and straightened his posture before turning around at her with his nicest smile ,the smile turned into a frown when he notice that Toka is alone

Hashirama waits for a second …then seconds

**"my messenger told me that **_**she**_** will be coming here,later"**

Hashirama nodded and made a 'hmm' sound and putting his hand over his chin

**" I see" **

"**..Where is Lord Tobirama?"** Toka asked ,trying not to appear very consistent in looking for that man.,she did not receive any answer coming from the brown haired man but she catches a glimpse of sadness in his eyes when she mention his younger brother's name.

=FS=

"_ **Hashirama-niisan!"**_

_Tobirama enters the office of his brother raging like he will eat anyone who will get on his way. Hashirama sitting on his desk,yes desk ,not chair wearing the Kage outfit ,just stared at the younger man._

_**"Since when that THAT GIRL is entitled to go on the other villages to MAKE A PEACEFUL NEGOTIATIONS"**_

**_"Tobirama"_**_hashirama said, eyes closed_

_**"Calm down"**_

_Tobirama is raging mad because usually he's the one or if not it is Hashirama that is making peaceful negotiations with the other villages,to think that it is Madara's fault that the Kirigakure almost declared a war to them. Madara fought an elite shinobi from Kiri and unfortunately she killed him,after the fight they were informed that the shinobi is a hero of that village on which everybody wants to avenge the death of him. _

**_"You trust that girl too much! That warfreak girl! "_**

**_"brother,you are overreacting" i_**_n this,Tobirama's blood pressure becomes higher than him_

_**"What if she never had negotiations with Kiri? that she just wanted to start a war,Konoha vs Kiri and then she can show off her abilities so that-"**_

**_"Tobirama! stop. I trust Madara enough to let her handle such thing_**_s" _

_Tobirama cannot believe what he just heard,his brother trusted the Uchiha that much even she is the sole reason of that 'almost war' he sends her to negotiate peacefully instead of him. He wanted to punch things,kick anything that can catch his terrible mood when he finally exit himself to Hashirama's office and made a way going to somewhere to cool his mind_

_**"This is insane! My brother is arrrrghhhh!" **_

-xXx-

**"Cooling his head"** Hashirama after several seconds,answered.

The Senju head made his way outside his room

**"I'll be back later,Toka,if my brother happens to arrive before me tell him that Im on a meeting"**

**"with who?"** toka twitched an eyebrow,as a personal secretary of the two senju brothers she is certain that Hashirama doesnt have any scheduled meeting with someone perhaps it is…

**"With a person of great importance" **

-xXx-

Tobirama came home before Hashirama,just as the latter's prediction. Hashirama knew that Tobirama can easily lost his temper but it is also easy to calm down once that he changed his surroundings ,however it is only applicable between the two of them. The fearsome guy enters his brother's office and narrowed his eyes when Toka is the one seating on the main chair

The girl stood up firmly and met Tobirama's raised an eyebrow to her seemingly allowing her to speak about his brother.

**"He's on a meeting" **

**"with?"**

Toka smiled awkwardly at the papers in the desk

**"someone with great importance,he said"**

Tobirama lets out a wild gasp and roll his eyes upward

-xXx-

**"and then after that ?"** sitting on a tall chair while wagging his feet,Izuna watched as his sister is preparing a meal for them.

**"they pull back the declaration of war"** Madara put their meal on the table and Izuna giggled in happiness that his sister is preparing again his food. The younger Uchiha enjoying his food when suddenly a knock on their door is heard.

Madara is the one walks through the door and open it,in her shock she saw Hashirama

**"Hashirama?" **

The man smiled at her,Madara lets him inside their home and pulled another chair for Hashirama,although in her seemingly emotionless and cold face,Madara was in fact astonished in seeing Hashirama,even if it's not the first time that he visits her in surprise,Madara can feel a somewhat annoyance whenever her friend does it and even her cannot figure out why

**"Hello there,Izuna"** Izuna almost choked on Hashirama's greeting, the boy who still munching his food throw a questioning look to his sister while the Uchiha head is making her way to another seat.

**"Izuna,if you're done you can go to your bedroom now" **

Hashirama's smile is still plastered on his face while Madara twitched an eyebrow to the man in front of her, Izuna on the other hand stood up to clean his utensils and make his way to the kitchen.

**"You seem upset"** commented by Hashirama who is still smiling that made Madara even more annoyed

**" I already told your Senju that I'll be coming on your office "** Madara said not looking on Hashirama's eyes ,she is likely looking above on her side

**"Toka told me about it,relax" **

Hashirama stare vividly to the woman with a pale face,thin lips,long and layered black hair that is sometimes mistaken to be blue ,she have a very attractive eyes , still wearing her battle outfit though the armor is detached and a blue inner sleeveless shirt she's wearing,showing her arms even paler than her face ,he admired those well toned arms,it is not so muscular or thin yet it is obvious the girl is a fighter.

**"Cut that annoying smile!"** Madara says, it is not a loud yell though it is an assertive request…or a command

Hashirama can't help but to snicker, trying his best not to smile anymore at her then she scowled at him

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Madara" **

Madara flinched the moment Hashirama called her name,he spoke her name in a whisper like manner

**"I came here to know the urgent matter"** Madara finally looked directly in Hashirama's eyes

**"hnn,about that…."** She can never forgive herself for flinching in Hashirama's call in her name but she also can't find any reason on why did she ever calm down when the man told her that he came only to know about the important matter of her latest mission

**"They pulled the declaration"** Hashirama nodded

**"Thanks to you"** He says

**"Don't be ridiculous Hashirama,you know how much I hated that mission!"**

Madara is not built in such negotiations especially if she's the one at fault and never regret what she have done in killing the Kiri Shinobi ,on how did it end up to be a peaceful negotiations is a puzzle to Hashirama

**"Im sorry Mara,mind if you tell me about the meeting"** Hashirama requested (not an order)

'Mara',a petname gave by hashirama to her when they were kids,Madara rolled her eyes trying not to curse him for calling her a very feminine version of her name

**"The Mizukage told me that they will not attack us anymore, thats all that matters" **

Madara said in a very Uchiha manner,Cold and straight to the point

Hashirama did not say anything but to bow down his head and look depressed as ever,afraid that the impatient woman might yell at him if he ask questions after questions and she might misunderstood that he is not trusting her enough ,Hashirama is always afraid of Madara's sudden outburst to him not because she's powerful enough to take a par on him but because of a very different reasons..

Silence reigns over the two of them and when Madara thought that she forgot how sensitive he is,guiltily,she stood up to get the scroll that the Mizukage signed as a testimony for them as the Kiri will not attack Konoha anymore.

Madara made her way to her room and grab the scroll in her cabinet when she felt that someone is behind her ,Hashirama flinched when Madara throw the scroll to his face that made him fall to the ground stupidly

**"BaKA! I told you a hundred times ,no one can stand behind me!" **

Hashirama massage the bridge of his nose still laying in the floor ,Madara stepped forward to get the scroll that hits the Hokage's face,Hashirama held Madara's ankle and cause her to trip to the ground but Hashirama catches her

**"Stupid! Stupid Stupid!"** Madara beats Hashirama in his body (thankfully not in his handsome face) but the man only laughed at her dodging her slaps,He lets out an uncontrollable laugh while a blush appears on her face

**"so- sorry"** He said ,still laughing . She is still laying to him but the period of hundred slaps has ended ,Hashirama smirks looking at her now blazing eyes of annoyance

**"Madara"**

**"Stop making fun of me!"** she yelled,unfortunately on his face which made him to move his head backward..to the floor

**"Im not making fun of you,I just want you to.."**

**"to what!?"** Madara seem to forget that they are still on the ground ,her body wrapped by Hashirama's arms and that she is pressing him down yelling at him ,the poor hokage cant do nothing but to seize the girl's yell solely by his ears

**"to make you smile,you know since I enter your house all you did was to frown" **

Hashirama always wanted to make her happy and in that he always fail,whenever he's trying to make her smile,make her laugh,it always ended up in slaps,glares„cursing from Madara. Since they both joined an alliance to create the village,he came back in his original self,the funny,humorous Hashirama that is lost in grief when she breaks their friendship 6 years ago when they were 13.

They are in fact really…really close ,Madara the bossy girl and Hashirama the over sensitive guy

Madara tilts her head only to found out that Izuna is staring vividly at them ,his look can be translated as _what in the world is happening right here?_ and _is this the reason why you ask me to go on my bedroom?_

Izuna just stand there saying nothing only gawking at the two young-adult who is laying on the floor..dammit that a 13 year old boy is watching his sister on a highly suspicious manner

Without second thoughts,Madara stand up and made an "ULK!" sound after meeting Izuna's eyes,she silently curses hashirama in doing his stupid joke ,whispering words like _**"youll going to pay for this senju"**_an_d___**_"how dare you do this in front of my brother"_** thing,she blushes in embarrassment

Hashirama stood up waiting for Madara to reach for his hand to help him but there was nothing,as expected to the irascible girl,she just walk passed through him finally reaching the scroll and handed it firmly to Hashirama though her hands were shaking in anger because of her embarrassment to her kid brother

"**Thanks again,Madara-sama"** Hashirama is sweating though the weather is very cold it looks like madara's glares were enough to make him drop a sweat

Oh heck,He really did annoyed her a lot this time.

=xXX=

Tobirama is sitting on a balustrade his arms folded in his chest like he's about to fall asleep despite knowing that there is a bed inside his brother's room,he is there all alone ,suddenly the door opens. He welcomed Hashirama with a frown,just like Madara gave to him when he visit the Uchiha girl.

**"So? do we need to prepare for incoming war?"** asked by Tobirama with closed eyes in sarcastic smiled at his brother and show the scroll

**"we need to prepare…to sleep,Tobi" **

Tobirama looked away.

**A/N : yeaaaah for HashiMada Shippers like me! and to the persons who requested it ,the female version fanfiction of Madara. The reason I wrote this is ,well its not that Im not into yaoi thing because I am! In fact (hello Im a hashimada shipper okay) but then I notice and always see Madara as the girl in this ship so why not give it a try to create something new right? (so what do you think guys huh?) **

**comments and votes very much appreciated! :)**

_trivia: this fic is older than you think its just on my email , I just always forgetting to upload it since Im currently writing my Itachi fic :_


	3. Chapter 2: Stupid Funds

**"We must prioritize the bridge"**

"**The Uchiha needs to renovate some houses"**

**"They can wait. Traders need that bridge to deliver the villager's needs."**

**"I am not saying that the fund should be fully spent in our renovations,what I am trying to-"**

**"We have a little fund here,Madara"**

**"Tobirama"**

They are on a meeting together with some senju and uchiha in the oval shaped on the left while Senju is on the is only one man in the utmost corner,Hashirama Senju, the Shodai. Tobirama and Madara's exchange of (almost debating) words pressured both sides until Hashirama interrupt by calling his brother's name.

**"Madara,continue on what you are saying"** Hashirama says,Tobirama sighed in disapproval

**"I believe that the fund will be use both to the Uchiha and the making of the bridge"**

Hashirama looked at his papers,the materials needed for the bridge,the cost estimate,the blue print and layouts and also the timeline on how long will it take to construct ,as a hokage he needs to double check,triple check if ever all of the documents ,being a Hokage is tough now it is tougher for him listening to his brother and lo- err..friend's (debate) exchange of reasoning

Another Uchiha who is just beside her whispered in Madara saying that maybe they can wait for an additional fund to come and that the village needed the bridge urgently instead of their house renovations and again,they can wait if ever..

Madara glared at her uncle..and the poor uncle just shrugged and never say a word again

after a long moment of silence while the Hokage is thinking..really really thinking..

Hashirama lets an audible deep breath and looked around on the people in the table

**"we'll be prioritizing the bridge"**

Tobirama smiled looking above feeling like he won a war while Madara clenched her fist bowed down exasperated,the other Uchiha reactions were not the same as Madara though they're were a bit sadness in their eyes but they do understand that the village needed the bridge for merchants to enter the village

=xXx=

Hashirama signed some documents in his office and finalize the constructing of the bridge that Tobirama proposed. Together with him is Toka,of course Tobirama who is happily victorious,Sadao Uchiha (Madara's relative),Sadao is an old man about his 60's ,long lived enough to be wisest man in the Uchiha clan,Madara is beside Toka who is handing her the Documents,she is after all the 'second or sometimes ' leader of the village. If there is a position for a vice Hokage it would be Madara. People in the village were confused about this matter whether it is Tobirama of Madara is their second leader (Madara would be pissed if she ever heard she's a third leader knowing the a Senju is already the Hokage she cannot accept it if another Senju is the second leader to the fact that she is Hashirama's co-founder not just a founder..she is a co-founder) but Hashirama cleared to the public that Madara is their second leader,Tobirama just shrugged.

Madara nevertheless signed the documents,Toka and Tobirama is talking about the materials needed to be ordered in far away villages (in fact he is discussing it in Hashirama,but it ended up in Toka because the Hokage is busy staring at the Uchiha Head a few meters away from them on the long table) Madara signed,Hashirama signed,witnessed by Tobirama and Sadao,two Senju and two Uchiha as Approver and witnesses is fair enough..(of course) Toka sealed and file the documents.

-xXx-

Madara leaves the rest of them and make her way somewhere...

she ended up going to a children's playground and sat on a swing

**"Madara"** a man spoke

Madara did not say anything but to look in horizon ,Hashirama made his way on another swing beside Madara's

**"The only reason..."** She spoke

**"...that I agreed in establishing this village..is because of my brother,my clan,my family" **

Hashirama know exactly how Madara put the Uchiha clan in top priority list of her life,he looked depressed the way he stare at Madara while remembering her almost same statement 6 years ago..

_"_**_I like it when we build our village,I'll get an even closer eye on my younger brother"_**_[naruto manga chapter 623]_

Izuna is her everything,period.

All she ever wanted is for Izuna to experience living a normal life,be a normal kid (though Izuna is also a shinobi) have a village that he can call 'home' ..Izuna this..Izuna that..Izuna..all for Izuna

**"Mara,I want to apologize for-"**

**"stupid Senju"** her statement is emotionless

**"making a final decision and regret it later,you idiot"** she add

**"I promise you that the next time we get a fund it will be for the renovations"**

Madara looked at him. Though she did not respond ,Hashirama hopes that Madara did understand him that the bridge must construct first,then their renovations. But in Madara's mind ,she knows that something is going to happen..that if Hashirama kept on agreeing in his brother's proposals,advices, and projects,the Uchiha will be left behind...

She's a smart girl,a fierce fighter,even though her clan does not listen that much to her..because she's a girl..A girl,on their era has no room in leadership ,the Uchiha were somewhat ashamed that their clan leader is a girl. They wanted Izuna to succeed Madara but the kid is too young for the position and of course they are afraid of Madara (even Senju Hashirama,the Hokage do so)

They did not favor some of Madara's plans just like the Senju favor Hashirama and listens to him whatever he says. She felt disrespected,and that feeling gave her the idea of becoming the most powerful shinobi (not just the most powerful female shinobi) She thought that if ever she became stronger than any other shinobis even stronger than Hashirama,her clan will finally fully accept her. Regardless of this she will do anything and everything for; first for Izuna,second for the Uchiha Clan,and third for Konoha.

the fourth place will be for herself and it is also the last one.

Madara tilts her head up in the sky and felt that something is about to happen.

xXx-

A storm

Konohagakure was hit by a mighty storm. It is not normal due to the fact that Konoha has been always a warmer place but this time who would have thought this occurrence? There is none..oh wait

_she knew _

Madara once had a (debate?) talk to Hashirama about a possible hurricane slash storm that will possibly hits Konoha in which Hashirama just shrugged,well its not that he totally shrugged (He will believe in her in everything including saying that the earth is in fact triangular in shape and not sphere)

**_"Mara,you're worrying too much"_**after that Madara goes out of his office and doesnt talk to him for a couple of days

Madara as I said is a smart girl, loves to read,loves to know about everything around her loves to fight,to show off,to lead,to shout at Hashirama when he's being stupid

In other words, she knew that there is still a possibility that Konoha will experience storm...a disastrous storm that can shake their homes,can destroy their crops,their food source and again their homes...that is why..That is why she keeps on insisting to renovate the Uchiha houses,the homes of her clan ,of her people..

Hashirama is busy looking around the village to keep an eye of the villagers needs ,there was a medic tent for those who've been hurt (when their house was destroyed) The Hokage can protect the whole village (whole village ,ha! that's how strong is he? Yes) with his powerful wood release he can cover the whole village against the storm..but unfortunately he was out of the country when the storm arrived having a political meeting in the land of is busy on his bridge project (which is out of the country as well) the only left to lead and run the village at that time is none other than the second in command..Madara Uchiha

She's powerful and all but her jutsu is different from helping people in note that Madara Uchiha is a fire style jutsu user.

When Hashirama arrived at the gates of hell- err..gates of Konoha,he jump and jump going to his office ,Tobirama followed him.(together they arrived in the village,Tobirama needs to once in a while come back in the village for Hashirama's (some) directions..)

**"Madara!-"**that was Hashirama,who is greeted by his empty Hokage seat

No one is around his office, where is she? Where is his second in command? she is supposed to be here..and where is he forgot,Madara doesnt want anyone except an Uchiha to assist her during her temporary duties as Hashirama's second in command

Second in command,oh how she hated that word

Tobirama narrowed his eyes,Hashirama jumps out of his office and made his way to the villagers to check them..Gladly they were fine and some medical tents were put around the village

**"Hokage-sama!"** A medic

**"Where is Madara...-sama"**

Tobirama narrowed his eyes (he's still following his brother)

Ah,silly huh?he keeps on asking where in the world Madara is..Madara..Madara..that girl..That Uchiha.

Instead of Asking how is the villagers/village so far, Hashirama is asking where is she? WHERE IS MADARA?

Tobirama was irritated, he wanted to lecture his brother but being a calm person he is and also a level headed young man he went on his own way in helping the medics inside the tent

**"Madara-sama is on the Uchiha Compound"**

Tobirama was more irritated not because of she's on her clan's compound but the way Hashirama flew so fast going to the place where Madara is,Tobirama follows him after a while

Madara is helping her people. The storm almost destroy some of the Uchiha shelters. She saw Hashirama from a distance but keep focusing in helping to build her people's home.

**"Neechan is that?-" **

**"Izuna,focus on what you are doing"** Izuna is holding a large pile of wood that will be transported in the next next next house ,on the other side is Madara

**"Madara"** Hashirama called, Madara faced him (still holding that large pile of wood)

**"I already sent the medics on where they are needed the most"** Madara said not looking on Hashirama (so where is she looking at?)

**"No,I mean ..Uh,,"** Hashirama gazed around the compound,so she was right ,they badly need a renovation. Hashirama had guilt feeling when he is turning his daze,then finally his daze is on tried to help her but the lad glared at him,which of course scared the shit out of doesnt want him to help her so he helped the other Uchiha instead. Other shinobi were busy in the village it is a good thing that their houses were in good shape when the storm occurs but the Uchiha were badly affected by the disastrous storm

-xXx-

**"So are you saying that the construction of the bridge must be stopped?**

**"Tobirama" **

That was the Senju brothers and the question is for Madara. They are on the Kage office (after a long day of helping there and there around the village all of them were tired as heck but the village is in good condition now than earlier,thanks to Hashirama and Tobirama's 's wood release build (a temporary) wall,stairs,and even tube for the villagers and the shinobis to build their houses again and as for the Uchiha too (who are greatly affected) and yes even Madara and Izuna helped alot during those time (with a lot of orders coming from Madara to Izuna to stop playing around while building houses)

Hashirama signed a waiver for Madara to have a fund for the renovations of the again just shrugged,he knows they need them yes but to stop the constructing of the bridge is another story.

**"Brother,I do understand that they needed that fund"** (a new fund but not bigger than the first one arrived from Hashirama ,a new clan joined them after his meeting with its head and they happily send a small fund for the village as its first gift or whatever they call it)

**"But the construction is nearly done"** Tobirama said, Madara frowns at him

**"But at least the bridge has no people living inside "** Madara said

Madara is getting impatient to Tobirama's selfish (selfish? but its for the village.,..but still for Madara its being selfish) motives

**"The storm has gone,at least"**

In this Madara glared at him ,she wanted to attack him right in the stomach and Hashirama felt it,he stood up walking in middle of the two forces ,he knows Madara's temper and he also knows that his brother is still not trusting her enough together with her clan

**"so what are you saying? to leave my people with a devastated houses like that?! while your bridge is well made and all fine?!"**

**"I am not saying that its gonna be like that,I am saying that the bridge is nearly done just a little fund and a little time and it is done and then we can turn the succeeding funds in your Uchiha Compound and Also..."**

a pause,then look at Hashirama which is standing near to him (to avoid a fire style attack that can toast the whole office maybe?)

**"the Hokage,my brother just won the Yamanaka's trust so they will be transporting here immediately and they will need the bridge. "**

silence.a long one.

**"so?"** Madara insist then Tobirama gawked at her

**"Tell me.."** he said

**"Is there any particular reason that you almost wanted the bridge to be stopped right away,or..."** pause

**"You dont want another clans to join the village?"** Hashirama shot a glare at Tobirama

**"Enough,Tobirama,the Uchiha needs the fund more and please..if you'll excuse Madara-sama and I for a while"** Hashirama walks near the door and open it,suggesting Tobirama to step outside,Tobirama frowns at his brother but knew that he is not in the position in doing so, he is still his big brother and he must respect him at all cost (plus he is the kage nuff said) Tobirama stepped outside firmly,and obediently..Hashirama close the door with a soft click and is finally alone with Madara..

Madara sat on the Kage chair like it is hers and Hashirama sat on his desk

**"Mara,this is now for the Uchiha clan"** Holding the bag of fund

**"This is all you fault" **

silence

**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

a yell

now get ready Hashirama

**"Mara-"**

**"Stop calling me that name you stupid Senju! its because of your stupid decision that MY CLAN is now having a hard time sleeping with wet bed, wet things and they're having colds and fever living in that stupid damaged houses all because of that stupid bridge that your stupid brother stupidly proposed so that those alien clan will have their way coming to YOUR VILLAGE and then what? "**

Hashirama who was sitting above his desk is now near his door standing still (on how did he get there is for you to think about,maybe he crawl? or run)

**"You are treating those aliens first instead of the clan that is helping you in the entire establishment of this village?!" **

**"Do you know why did I order the medics to be around the village? so that the villagers will not suffer on high fever like my clansmen did! "** her yell is getting higher and higher,looks like she's about to fire a katon no jutsu on Hashirama anytime

**"and then your brother will say that the bridge must be finished first before we divide that STUPID FUND!"** Hashirama wanted to cover his ears before the oh-so-angry Uchiha breaks his eardrum but if he did,he might be a toasted Hokage for sure

**"And then ask me why on earth am I against to the other clan coming in this village?!"** (thankfully she did not put 'stupid' in the village)

Hashirama doesnt know how long he hold his breathing. Madara marched passed through Hashirama leaving the entire bag of the 'Stupid Fund' and slammed the door so hard that Hashirama needs to use his wood release to cover some cracks of the poor door.

Luckily that the Uchiha head did not mention about their debate on the possibilities of a storm to hit Konoha or else Hashirama might have a permanent hearing loss.

-xXx-

Hashirama went on his room closing the door behind and lay on his bed letting a heavy sigh. He knows he has a fault,he did not divide the first bigger fund but if he did they cannot buy the materials needed for the bridge but since he did not divide it the Uchiha suffers the damage of the storm. He still cannot move on what Madara said to him ,the fact that he is dead worried that the girl is still mad at him after several days,or weeks,or month,,or years? or centuries? he doesnt know.

All that he knows is Madara is hard to deal with this time. He also forgot the bag of Madara's 'stupid fund' in his desk and wonders what she will do if he keeps on insisting to give it to her. Several hours had passed and he cannot sleep, how will he deal with the Uchihas now?


	4. Chapter 3: Their Past

-Their Past-

When he first met her he cannot believe that a girl can throw pebbles like that (and that a girl can be fond of throwing pebbles) Usually a girl at that age is playing dolls with her friends,or with her mother combing her hair teaching her how to cook,stitch ,embroidery,cleaning the house and any other girly things to do

Tapping her foot to the ground every time that the pebble does not hit the other side,Hashirama sensed that she is not just throwing pebbles

She's throwing a nag. _A nag_. (which is a girly trait)

Hashirama picked a pebble and toss it to the other side

**"who are you?!"** He found her cute,well she is really cute. Pale skin,onyx eyes ,dark,spiky, messy shoulder length layered hair that is framing her perfect face ,his favorite is her very attractive eyes

**"I am Hashirama..sorry can't tell you my surname" **

**"from now on I am your rival in throwing stones!"**

...

**"Stupid"**

...silence...

**"I am Madara"**

**"Madara?"**

...pause

**"Are you deaf or what?"**

**"it sounds like a boy's name to me..."**

**"...Its because they wanted me to become one"**

Hashirama was dumbfounded but deep inside of him

**"**_**Is there a jutsu for that?"**_

He doesnt know why is he mingling to a girl like her. Punching,kicking,she even talks like a man. Hashirama usually plays with Tobirama and Itama as well as Senju boys. But Madara is different,she is faster,tougher,smarter than any of them and Hashirama find it interesting to play with a girl who is stronger than a boy and can take a par on him.

**"Are you sure about this?"**

**"Ha,watch and learn" **

They both knew each other's ability at this time (personal information aside) but Hashirama is hesitating to have a sparring match with Madara,he dont like the idea to fight a female shinobi maybe if she is his enemy he can do it. Hashirama is starting to doubt his thoughts of her being an Uchiha because he knew that Uchiha doesnt have a female shinobi (yet).

Hashirama is sitting on a grass Madara is laying both of them panting heavily . He let out a mild chuckle

**"tch,someday Im gonna beat you and turn you into pieces!"** Madara,she was beaten by make his way crawling to Madara's side (They were both damn good and damn tired of their match)

**"now I know why you were named with a boy's name"** Madara narrowed her eyes to him

**"Like I care" **

Hashirama holds her arms moving her upward so that she can sit

**" "**

**"its Ma-da-ra!" **

**"but Mara suits you more"** she scowled ,he grinned

-xXx-

Madara frankly said that Hashirama's hairstyle is terrible ,that he doesnt have any fashion sense ,a pot-look-alike ,a mushroom ,a bowl. Hashirama buried his face around his arms sitting on the grass

**"hey! stop being so sensitive Im just saying the truth you know" **

Then there was a time after their sparring match when Madara is cleaning her clothes in the river,Hashirama is about to peek from behind when Madara punches him yelling "No one can stand behind me!"

When Hashirama goes home ,Tobirama almost screamed that his brother has a very large lump in the head and Itama innocently asked what jutsu did he learn to have two heads in one body.

Tobirama became suspicious that his brother is doing something they dont know,every damn day he goes out of their camp instead of training with them, and when comes home he is happy and smiling always greeting him with a **"Hey Tobirama its a nice day isnt it?"** (to the fact that they did not share the whole day because he is not around)

There is nothing bad about Hashirama being happy,what troubles Tobirama is why didn't his brother telling him about it

and then Tobirama followed him.

-xXx-

**"asdfghjkl"**

**"Dont talk when your mouth is full!"** I guess you know already who is talking,yes its Madara

They are having lunch (they both agree to bring their own food because after they play and chat both of them felt hunger already and thankfully that Madara's lunchbox dont have an Uchiha symbol cause it looks like everything an Uchiha owned have that fan symbol) Hashirama swallowed his food and look at Madara

**"Mara-"** the girl glared at him,she doesnt want his pet name to her because it is so feminine and she hated it

**"Madara,what do you think about establishing our own village?"** Hashirama have a twinkling eyes full of hopes and dreams,Madara's jaw dropped and imagining things

**"You know,we're both strong! Someday when we grow up I can see that we can run a village,where there is peace and order ,when everyone can live without wars!"** Hashirama said throwing his hands heavenwards in excitement,Madara looked straight in the horizon holding her lunchbox

**"I like it when we build our village,I'll get an even closer eye on my younger brother"**

**"Yes! ah,shall we made a pact huh? what do you think?"**

**"sure! someday we'll be the greatest shinobi of them all!"** Madara said also grinning

they made a pinky swear that together they will find true peace on that village and that they will be together ..always..and forever..

after they eaten their lunch ,Madara told him that her element is fire then he said that his element is woods and looks like they trust each other to the full extent that they almost say which clan they belong.

**"**_**so she is really,,,,an it doesnt matter to me"**_

_**"he's a Senju..but .."**_

-xXx-

**"neh,Hashirama...Im already here you know?"** Hashirama facing the river sitting still while Madara walks near to him

**"Hey!" **

the pot-look-alike boy slowly turn his head to the onyx eyed girl with teary eyes like he just finished a session of crying

**"hey...Im sorry for shouting ,Its okay if you dont want to stand but-"** Madara stutter thinking maybe she's been rude to him that's why he's crying. Hashirama wiped his eyes and look back to the river.

**"My brother...died"**

**"...ah..." **

From then on both of them train harder to gain the strength their need to establish their future village,like Madara said "no one will follow a weak leader"

Hashirama almost forgets Itama's death because of Madara's presence ,when he is around her everything is complete even though she's fond of yelling him and taking orders (sometimes she is lecturing him about controlling his enormous amount of chakra and that she is certain that he is a Senju,with occasional 'friendly' punches that hits Hashirama's face when he failed to follow her instructions but in the end of the day that 'friendly' yell and 'friendly' punch results in Tobirama's accusation that his brother fought a group of bears and praising him that he lives after that on which Hashirama shrugged.

Funny how it seems that Hashirama is always the winner after their sparring match,but in a normal chitty chatty fight Madara always win.

**"Daaaamn it Hashirama "**

**"what?"** Hashirama just woke up from a tiring training with Madara (Madara did sleep too beside him but wakes up first)

**"Damn it you're so ugly when you sleep!"**

-xXx-

**"Ha! I won this time!" **

Madara announced after their match where she used a fire jutsu that Hashirama luckily evade (or he will die for sure)

**"Mara...-"** Madara stopped from rejoicing and glared at him

**"Madara,uhhh you cheated!"**

**"I didnt"** she smirked

**"You never said it is allowed to use a ninjutsu in our match"** Hashirama said narrowing his eyes

**"But I never said it not allowed"** Madara chuckled,Hashirama sighed but then smiled at her

It is a beautiful day and Hashirama's shirt just got burn so he goes home without it and explain to Toka and Tobirama that he wet himself on a river and when he put it somewhere it is gone ,Toka believed him while Tobirama did not (he saw what really happen and starting to think that their father must know about the girl whom Hashirama is seeing)

-xXx-

They formulate a ninjutsu on a blank scroll (insert some yelling from Madara when she commented that Hashirama's handwriting is as terrible as his hair and Hashirama turn his back at her leaving Madara to write the jutsu name alone)

**"Hashirama! turn around here! you name it "** Madara said guiltily but still yelling

**"..."**

**",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"**

**" I call it..."** and it was the dumbest jutsu name that Madara heard

-xXx-

**"time capsule?" **

after they finally name the whatever jutsu they created there is one little blank scroll that Madara got (stole) from her clan's war tools. Hashirama tore the scroll into two ,gave to Madara the other one and write something on his blank sheet of paper

**" Im going to write in this paper and when the time comes for us to read it we will read it together"** Seriously,this kid never runs out of ideas

**"That sounds great,but when is that right time?''** Hashirama stopped and stare at her.

**"hmmmm...how about 10 years from now? for sure we already have establish our village at that time!"**

**"Hmm,well then"** and she began writing on her paper

**"stop peeking Hashirama!" **

**"I am not!"**

After that,Hashirama got two empty bottles ,give the other to Madara and together they buried their time capsule ,Hashirama's is on the eastern part beside the river and Madara's on the western part.

**"What did you write?"** Hashirama

**"as if Im telling you,wait for 10 years hnn" **

Hashirama stare at Madara while burying her bottle

_**"I wonder what she looks like when we grow up" **_

-xXx-

After 3 months they continue their secret friendship and their secret meeting on the same place (without asking each other what on earth clan they belong) Hashirama hopes Madara to be with him forever and Madara trusted him more than she trusted anyone including her own father.

**"Brother I need to talk to you"** Tobirama approached the smiling (like an idiot) Hashirama .The older one looked puzzled.

**"Hashirama"** Butsuma said then the boy readied his self from a punch or a kick coming from his father.

**"so you are meeting with a..."** Hashirama's heartbeats race

**"a girl?!"** Hashirama gulped

**"I ask Tobirama to follow you and he reported that you are meeting with a girl"** (Butsuma is always out of their camp fighting and busy slashing throats of their enemies with his men

Hashirama continues to listen

**"I dont have a problem if you are meeting with some girl out there but-"**

_but _

the last word made Hashirama flinched

**"Father-"**

**"That girl is an Uchiha!" **

-xXx-

Slap. She was greeted by his father's slap and fall to the tatami floor face first.

**"neechan!"** 9 year old Izuna ran on her side,she hold her now tomato cheek trying to move up (She was slapped by his father's big hand ,mind you )

**"Madara! "** her father called,Izuna cried

**"dont cry Izuna.. fine"**

**"Madara! you are my successor and I will not tolerate this"**

**"you arent that dumb are you? you know what Im talking about!" **

Tajima passed to Madara and Izuna. She was grounded not to go out in their camp but Tajima knew that she will break his rules...and so it goes

-xXx-

_you must kill her_

_you must kill her_

_you must kill her_

His father's command echoing in his head all over again,Hashirama goes outside their house and stare at his pebble.

_**"I cannot kill her..how am I suppose to..oh wait.**_** "** He remembers their formal greeting before starting to play/train/talk

-xXx-

Hashirama is sure that she will escape before his father and brother know that he wrote a warning in his pebble disregarding what could happen after that, he will accept his punishment even if its death in betraying his father

He heard someone running towards his direction

**"Hashirama!"** Madara is running like a dozen of bull is after her ,Hashirama did not notice it due to their distance,he holds his pebble tightly and ready to throw it while Madara is looking for something in her pocket (her pebble)

Suddenly something caught Madara's feet

**"wood?"**

and on a split seconds Hashirama saw a large boulder about to hit Madara from above

**"Madara!"** Hashirama jumped on where Madara is when a man crushed the large boulder using a high level of taijutsu,Madara is left in awe watching as her father saved her. Tajima attacks Hashirama (that just made his move beside Madara) The girl opened her mouth but there's no words came

Hashirama 's arm is spilling blood when Tajima goes to launch a second attack using his weapon,Butsuma appeared like thunder,scythe vs sword

Tobirama stood up in front of his wounded brother and face the still shocked Madara

Why didnt she sensed that something is falling above her? a trick like dont work at her Why did she let her guard down? she's the best of her generation surpassing male kids in her clan,did she forgot that they're on a war times that anything can happen around her ,that death occurs anytime ? or is it because Hashirama is around and that she feels safe around him? oh no,did she totally disregard the fact that he is a Senju? and that she never thinks that he might betray her? or did he already...

Tobirama swung his sword assailing to Madara and she came back to her senses avoiding his attacks ,they continue to fight like that ,Madara using kunai blocking Tobirama's katana..

**"Tobirama..Ma..dara!"** Hashirama rips a part of his clothes and quickly put in on his wound (good thing that Senju DNA is the best and so his wound regenerates faster)

As his brother and bestfriend were answering each others attacks,he glanced above seeing his father and hers clashing

Madara made a roundhouse kick at Tobirama's abdomen,her taijutsu is inexplicably great for a girl and she jumped to distance herself from him and make some seals

**"katon..."**

**"no! Madara! Tobirama run!"** Hashirama running in top speed while making some seals

**"mokuton!"**

he made it facing Madara and she launch her jutsu

**"goukkyayou no jutsu!"** (Fire ball)

so Hashirama did

**" Mokujoheki!"** (literally: wood locking wall)

the trees around them transform into a wall of wood protecting both Hashirama and Tobirama against Madara's justu

Soon as her fire hits the wood of dome ,it glared at Hashirama when their eyes met

**"he's my brother!"**

**"he attacked me!"**

That's the problem

**"so he is your brother..." **

Tajima glanced at his daughter (still fighting with Butsuma) and throw a Katana ,it falls beside her

Madara slowly picked the katana

**"You said Im your friend...and you are my friend"** her voice is shaking in anger

**"Madara-"** Hashirama knows where is this going

**"Let me explain!"**

**"but YOU BETRAY ME!"** she awakens her sharingan. Madara assail to Hashirama,he dodge her attacks,how can he gain back her trust? and explain everything to her that he is planning to inform her about his father and brother's plan..and that boulder trap..how?

She landed a jab on Hashirama's wound and he groan in pain

**"I dont want to...fight you"**

**"but you want me to get killed! "**

**"Brother!"**

Butsuma glanced on his children and throw a long sword at Hashirama and he perfectly catch it (how did he put that samurai sword in his pocket? )

Hashirama and Madara slash each other's weapon but he keeps on defending himself rather than attacking her. Tobirama jumped and from above holding his sword in a torpedo like position targeting Madara.

Using the back of her sword making a powerful thrust on Hashirama's chin ,he stepped aback but manage to balance his weight so he can keep his distance to stop Madara

She spring off to the ground to meet Tobirama's attack ,her katana ready to chop his throat when Hashirama knelt and grab her legs causing her to fall down

Her katana slipped to Tobirama's and he pierced her right shoulder

He has no choice at all,he needs to stop her before she killed his brother didn't he? But there's a consequence about it..

**"Madara!"** Tajima and Hashirama shout in unison

She rolled to the ground distancing herself to the Senju brothers ,her blood spilling in her blue robe,Hashirama look in horror realizing her wound is very bad

He step forward going to her then she eyed on him ,red as blood,ready to kill,sharp and full of hatred

Tajima blows a fire ball at Butsuma and made his way to get her daugther,Butsuma evade his attack that almost destroy the whole forest

He look at her wanting to explain everything to her ,wanting to heal her wound,wanting to talk to her,wanting to be with her then she murmured some words that he and Tajima only heard,the two Uchiha poofed leaving the three Senju

_**"Traitor"**_her last word for him

-xXx-

After the fight Tobirama clean his self on the river only to find a stone ,the one Hashirama always carrying on his pocket.

_"go away,its a trap!" _

Tobirama look at his brother (Butsuma healing his arms 5 meters away from the river) (The pebble rolled to the ground when Tajima attacked Hashirama and he lost it)

He nodded,left to right and keep the pebble in his shirt

-xXx-

The next time they meet is on a battlefield as Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara

"**Madara,I know this is hard to believe! but I never betray you!"**

**"Like I will believe in you again Hashirama! Your stupid dreams will never happen as long as traitors like you lives!"**

clashes

bloody wars

killings

tortures

peace is an impossible word in this era...

Three years later,It happens that Madara is the one to kill Butsuma in a battle while the Senju brothers are out on another fight against another enemy clan

From then on ,her beauty spells D-O-O-M to her enemy.

Hashirama succeeded and became the Senju leader

Due to overusing of sharingan,Tajima became blind and eventually died in a battle and was succeeded by Madara

Hashirama's name became known as the strongest and undefeated shinobi in the world ,the only person who defeated the greatest female shinobi ,Madara Uchiha.

-xXx-

a year later...

The Senju flag waves on the up north mountain

The Uchiha flag on the south..

A tall man with tanned skin,a very well built body,dark eyes and waist length black hair,styled in a center parted fringe that framed his face..his hair is not pot-look-alike anymore. His armour constructed from numerous metal plates,formed into multiple protective guards along his body,in particular: chest,shoulders,thighs and collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them.

Hashirama Senju with his brother and clansmen at his back stands looking vividly especially to their opposing clan leader

Fair skinned ,taller than an average girl at her age (17) ,her long layered black hair that has a blue-tint in some sides,proudly wearing a blue robe (the inner part is a black sleeveless shirt ) falling in her knees with a front slit,Uchiha clan symbol at the back ,her side bangs framing her perfect face that people keeps on gossiping about on why a girl beautiful as her leads an army ,kills countless shinobi without feeling grief,nevertheless they feared this lady just as everyone feared Hashirama Senju

This is the first time after a long while that Hashirama have a closer look to his _former best friend_

**"Madara"**

**"Hashirama"**

Soon as the battle cry of their clansmen roared on the whole deserted place ,clashing against each other,the God and Goddess of Shinobi (as the people call them ) start their own fight

-xXx-

For countless times that Hashirama asked Madara to come with him

For countless times that Hashirama tried to talk to her (which is answered by her katon,glares,curse and the swinging of her scythe)

For countless times that Hashirama dreamed about her and their dreams together

At last,the Uchiha leader falls to the ground,hopeless,powerless,she knew that this will be the end of her...then Hashirama walks slowly and kneel before her

**"Kill me"** she said,looking helpless laying there,her hair is terribly messy and some of it covered her face ,she looks like an angel that miserably fell from heavens ,Hashirama stared at her

**"Brother! this is the time! kill her...and we can achieve the peace when she dies...this is the end"** Tobirama who is looking at the helpless lady talks to his brother

Madara glared at the two men who is staring at her

Hashirama cupped her face

!

**"Madara,we can still have the chance to build our dream"**

**"Its too late Hashirama,Im unable to trust you again and your clan,I will never repeat those mistake ever again,I swore that to my father's grave"**

**"I cannot kill you"**

**"I would be glad if you do,just make it quick "**

**"Madara please..."**

**"If I die there will be peace,my brother will be the Uchiha head but he's still a kid..he's a pacifist so I doubt that he'll be having a war-like persona like I have,if he do"** Madara grabbed Hashirama's collar

**"If he did avenge my death and you killed him..."** mangekyou sharingan rolling

**"if you die , I will find you in the depths of hell Hashirama...and kill you over and over again eternally! " **

Hashirama made a smirk,Madara stared at him for a second

**"Brother,if you cannot do it I will-"**

**"Dont you ever touch even one hair of hers I dare you"** Hashirama throw a terrifying glare at his brother,TObirama flinched and is now scared of his own death.

**"I wont kill you..just tell me whatever you want so that I can gain your trust** **again..."**

His words rewinding in her head

**"well then..."** she said

**"kill your brother,,or kill yourself,with that I can trust the Senju clan "**


	5. Chapter 4: Konoha

-Konoha-

**"Kill you brother..or kill yourself and I can trust the Senju Clan"**

Tobirama is shaking in anger,wanted to pull a kunai and end the life of the girl who lay on the dirt beside his brother

**"Brother! This girl is insane! what kind of words-" **before Tobirama continues rambling,Hashirama stand up ,detached his armor and pull out a kunai and face Tobirama and the other Senju shinobis

**"Hashirama-sama!"** that was Toka,the others were shocked in their leader's actions

**"Tobirama,tell them not to kill Madara after I die,listen to what I say this is my last words...create a village of peace ,no one will hurt Madara and her brother Izuna,let them live in that village "** and he turns to Madara

**"Im sorry,,Madara "** he had flashbacks of their memories together, from their skipping stones when he met her until the last time they saw each other when she murmured the word 'traitor'

_**"Mara..." **_a single tear falls to his cheek

Madara grabbed his hand to stop him in killing himself...

-xXx-

and so it begins...

Konoha was a name given by Madara for the village. It came from the word 'leaf' after the girl who named it caught a flying leaf when is asked by Hashirama on what name does she like to give for their village

(if Hashirama is to be asked,for sure he will name it MADARA)

not just that,he also ask her to be the Hokage.A Hokage will run the village,the village will take orders directly to the kage but of course,it has many duties. (I said the Hokage will run the village so thats it I dont want to elaborate more or this whole chapter will be fully about the Hokage thing)

**" I will ask someone to carve your face in a big stone facing the entrance of the village Madara!"**

**"...are you serious?"**

Many villagers doesnt know about a little fact that the village founding anniversary is also Madara's birthday; December 24. That's one of the reason why Hashirama ask her about its name (but being its Hokage is entirely different reason)

the villagers or..mainly the Senju and Uchiha voted for its Hokage between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. for about 54 people who voted , Hashirama got 36 votes winning the title Hokage. Madara did not question the voting (there were equal numbers of Uchiha and Senju there) she accepts it but is hoping that someday Hashirama will choose her to be the next Hokage and Hashirama is willing to do it. Madara runs the Uchiha clan and is also leading the village more especially when Hashirama is not around. He is giving her missions just like what Tobirama is having but the only different is that Madara has a higher position (since she lead the village when Hashirama is out of nowhere to have political meetings and stuff and Tobirama doesnt have that chance and also she is her clan's head and he is just a brother of their clan's head)

Hashirama is a charismatic,powerful,humorous shinobi and likes him ,who would not love a leader like him? he's very considerate,kind,good-hearted man that is always thinking about Madara ..no no no no no no...I mean..Konoha.

Though the god and the goddess of Shinobi doesnt have the same opinions sometimes,they knew how to give and take about leading the village. People outside Konoha were astonished that the two of them are now allies

One day Madara burst in Hashirama's office and sat on a chair near the hokage,rolling her eyes and look annoyed

**"what happen?"** Hashirama gave her a full attention (totally ignoring the mountain of paperwork around his table) (and he's wearing the Kage outfit)

**"nothing"**

**"Mara..."** (she's finally immunized by his pet name)

**"tell me..what is it?" **

**"a letter came from Iwagakure"** Hashirama listen very eagerly

**"your brother successfully gain their trust"**

**"and?"** Hashirama asked

**"that's it!"** He wonders why the girl is so upset,he cleared his throat

**"I dont want to come in such negotiations ever again"**

Hashirama sighed and put away the mission lists that Madara keeps on pointing

**"relax"**

**"I cant!"** she scowled.

A month earlier , Hashirama assigned Madara to go to Iwagakure to have an alliance between two villages,Madara never got an answer since she left the Iwa and then Hashirama decided to send Tobirama to ask about the alliance,Tobirama get an answer after two weeks and Madara felt like Iwa doesnt trust her and that they trusted the younger Senju more. Since then she felt bitterness in the Iwa which of course Hashirama keeps on convincing her that its fine and he hasnt lost his trust to her

**"Fine,Im not going to give these missions to you anymore"**

Madara nodded,still dismayed

**"I prefer battle missions,give it to me,give the freaking negotiations to your brother instead,and one thing I dont like meetings so you do it" **

Hashirama nodded

**"what else?"** He asked

**"give me some men,I will go somewhere"** Hashirama twitched an eyebrow

**"what for?"** the Uchiha glared at him

**"o-okay I will" **

**"about the meetings"** her

**"yes?"** him

**"Let me join you only if the meeting will be held inside the village"**

**"sure" **

(a reminder that Madara is not trying to be a boss here,she's the second-in-command and its her right to say the things she wanted to happen around the village considering her missions ,with regards to the last request ,obviously one of them must be around the village when Hashirama or her is not around)

**"is this okay to you?"** Hashirama handed her a group of bandits roaming around outside Konoha

**"I'll do it"** gets the paper, read it, slowly walks away, open the door and

**"Madara" **

she stopped

**"just..be..be here when you're done" **he said,stuttering and hiding a blush

**"hnn"** nods,then she closed the door with a soft click

-xXx-

There was one time when he is all alone in the office when all he ever thinks about is what exactly is Madara doing (he forgot that he gave her an assignment to the Land of Mountain to escort a daimyo) then he goes out of the room and keeps on asking Toka where is Madara and his secretary rolled her eyes and remind him that he sent her there.

Tobirama was about to enter the office and heard his brother's amnesia. Tobirama knew exactly why his brother is obsessed in looking for Madara but what he cannot and never understand is

WHY?

no,I mean ,UHG! Yes he knows why,of course didnt he? oh he know! he know that his brother is in love-

Tobirama for crying out loud cannot believe that his brother is in fact in love with his arch nemesis ,the best fiercest most powerful most admirable (especially for Hashirama) female shinobi in the whole entire...world.. (galaxy for Hashirama)

Tobirama is never been in love with a woman but he surely had crushes

women of course

but he cannot,,and again,never understand

why her? why her?! why why why but why? whenever he ask himself why he got a headache,whenever his brother stared at the said girl he got a headache ,whenever the girl is around he got a headache. Tobirama has a great distrust of the Uchiha more over in Madara.

she is a girl,but not JUST a girl. she fought hundreds of shinobi ,never been defeated (technically she was defeated many times by Hashirama but the truth is she is the real winner...well Hashirama cannot kill her after all)

even by that time that she ask him to choose between killing Tobirama or killing himself.

Tobirama already hated the Uchiha but on that incident ,on that one helluva request ,he totally lost totally lost all (ALL) his trust on the entire Uchiha blood line. Since then he can never trust Madara the way Hashirama trusted her or even half of it..a half of a half of it,..he cannot..he can never..

Even if she's a girl,even if she's pretty,or the prettiest of her clan or the whole village,Tobirama hated her since then. Been always against her been rude to her and completely ignoring her when the two of them is going to passed by. He cannot forget her freaking idea and he cannot forget how his brother was willing to take his life..Take His Life for MADARA

and thats how it begins ..for Tobirama's hatred

But despite of all of this Tobirama is an obedient younger brother for Hashirama ,he's also powerful using the water jutsu (his specialty ) though they dont look alot they are really brothers by blood. Tobirama has a soft side with kids,he loves children (again,no homo) male and female kids loves him too (see? no homo) his favorite Hiruzen Sarutobi from planet of the apes..errr Sarutobi clan

-xXx-

If you are a normal girl ,a normal teen aged girl,or just a girl and you are not Madara and you are living in Konoha, you are blind if you dont admire the two Senju brothers.

Tobirama and Hashirama have their own fangirls.

There was a time when Tobirama's mail box is full of love he's reading it but most of the time he's not. ON Hashirama's side,he is the Hokage so his mail box is not that really full (maybe some girls were intimidated by his social status but still he have many fangirls around the village.

He's much sociable than Tobirama friendlier than Tobirama,taller than Tobirama and have a longer hair than Tobirama (I guess that doesnt count) again,his mail box is not that full of girl's letter but it is super full of other villages social invitation meetings. While on his office and his spare time (when a day that there was a little work on his office and that's it) hashirama tried to read one of his secret admirer letter and then Madara walked inside

Madara was silent the whole time she is standing in front of him while hashirama did not notice that she... is staring at him while he is grinning stupidly and sometimes chuckling while reading the letter. When hashirama look above he saw the dumfounded Madara

Sometimes Madara is thinking that maybe being a hokage can damage a human mind since then. But she still wanted to become the Hokage nevertheless. Maybe its Hashirama who is really crazy for reading and laughing all by he was asked by Madara what so funny about the paper he reads he said the most stupid thing ever; that someone in a far village sends him a letter and has a joke written on course Madara was pissed (she is always serious and jokes were a no no when it comes to talking about the village) Madara said that she will kill whoever send that mail and asking Hashirama who the hell was it.

Hashirama blushed though he unintentionally lie to her ,he cant help but to blush

**"I am going to kill whoever sends you that stupid mail!"**

Of course Hashirma did not give her the name of the sender and convinced Madara that he will not entertain a mail like that ever again

when he got home he burn all the love letters including Tobirama's on which he was pissed.

**"Why did you burn those and you also burn mine brother?!"**

Hashirama just burn every single love letter he found on their cabinet ,poor thing that Tobirama's letters is on that same cabinet


	6. Chapter 5: Senju and Uchiha

-Senju and Uchiha-

_(Mostly headcanons for further story development ) _

The Senju Clan "The clan with a thousand skills,is the most feared ,strongest most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.

They descended from the younger of two sons of Rikudo Sennin or the Sage of Six Paths. They are believed to be born with the 'body' of the sage. Before his death,Rikudo asked his two sons what course of power they would follow to lead the world ,the elder son answered "power" while the younger answered "love". The Sage grew favor the ideals of the younger son over those of his older son. Therefore before he died ,he chose the younger son to be his successor ,the elder brother ,bitter,hateful at having been denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling.

The Sage, deeply saddened and angered by this, cursed the elder son to have a passionate love that can become a bottomless well of despair the moment the one they care for the most is dead.

The Uchiha clan descended from the elder of the two sons and inherited the Sage's "eyes" and also his curse. They carry the "curse of hatred" since the day that the Sage chose the younger son to be his successor. From then on the two clans, starting from the very beginning were like water and oil.

-xXx-

Butsuma Senju the leader the Senju Clan in the warring period originally had 4 sons in order; Hashirama ,Tobirama,Kawarama and Itama. Hashirama the eldest son is the strongest but also the most hard headed son of his,Butsuma and Hashirama constantly fights (verbally and non verbally)hitting his son in the face when the kid angered him and is most of the time catches his second son,Tobirama. Kawarama died first in battle and ITama was killed by members of the Uchiha Clan (it is unknown whether Kawarama was killed by Uchiha too). Hashirama grew hating the shinobi system saying that it is unfair to children instead of playing and enjoying their youth they are the ones suffering in war and even as a child he figure it out on how to begin peace starting with love

Tajima Uchiha is the leader of the Uchiha clan and the counterpart of Butsuma,he had 4 sons and is gifted (cursed?) to have one daughter in order; Urumiya,Mikihisa,Madara,Izuna and the last one died without a name. His wife Reiko was killed by a Senju member, while pregnant of their child (and they latter know that the baby is a boy when they separate the mother and child on different coffin to bury).Urumiya was killed by Hashirama Senju,Mikihisa by another enemy clan,Tajima worried about his clan's future (his two older sons were now dead in the hands of his enemies) . Madara is traumatized when her mother was murdered in front of her, she covered Izuna's eyes (she was 8 and Izuna is 3 at that time) carrying her little brother watching as her mother died together with a baby in her stomach. Uchiha at that time neglect to have female shinobis,they believed that women especially children must stay at home taking good care of their family and mostly by their husbands that were busy killing members of the outside clan. Madara grew desperately wanting to fight and avenge her mother. Tajima observed his daughter surprisingly surpassing boys about her age made it clear that Madara (no matter how improbable it is to accept by the clan) will be his successor.

The only blessing that Butsuma had (and Tajima lacked) when it comes to their wife's death is that Butsuma's wife died in a more acceptable cause (some case of malaria) and Tajima's wife died in a bloody death.

-xXx-

Uchiha were very proudful of their hair and cut it when they lost a fight (Madara got the longest hair among the Uchiha passing her waist and is only cutting it whenever Hashirama beats her in their past fights) She also influenced him (when they were still kids) telling him to try growing his hair (to ultimately change his stupid pot-look-alike hairstyle that make her feel not wanting to play with him again,Madara is a perfectionist when it comes to hairstyle) Hashirama is the only one to know on what brand of shampoo she is using (he once smelled her crown when they slept together (when they were kids! When they were kids!) ) he joked about it after she frankly said he look like an open umbrella on his sleeping position telling she smelled like strawberries, Madara blushed (like strawberry).After that ,she changed her shampoo to melon. Izuna her brother got the much pretty hair between them ,she's pretty addicted in combing his kid brother's hair. One time that she mention it to Hashirama (again,when they were kids) He made up his mind to grow his hair (so that someday she will comb his hair too and keeps daydreaming about it).

-xXx-

Unlike the Uchiha clan,the Senju were not look alike each other. The fact that Senju can marry outsiders of their clan brings them this many types of hairs,color of eyes,color of hairs,types of skin,heights,and many differences. Best example for this is Hashirama and TObirama,they don't look alike but they are really brothers from one father and one mother (both dead). Hashirama got his dark hair from his father (thankfully he did not inherit his father's brutality to children) Tobirama got the lighter shade surely from their mother.

The Senju Clan best jutsu is the Mokuton technique but after many years of their existence, only Hashirama awakened this. The Uchiha have their own signature Katon no Jutsu and everyone were taught to master it.

Uchiha respect their clansmen equally but they discriminate other clans. As they're descendant of the sage's elder son they find themselves being the God race that is above all other. Uchiha also despise mongrels and treat those who haven't awakened the sharingan yet with a lower status than the rest.

When Madara became its leader (and she's the first female leader of their clan) women must also train to be ninja but unlike men, they can't go on battles and have to stay home to take care of the children. Their fighting skills come in handy when they have to protect the village.

Hashirama's father originally planned Tobirama to be his successor (because Hashi and his father were not in good terms) and Hashirama is willing to give it his younger brother but because this elder son is the most powerful and the Senju traditionally chose leadership by who's the most powerful,Hashirama retained to be its successor and became its leader at the age 15

In the Uchiha Clan rule, the first son must be the next clan leader and if the current leader doesn't have an offspring or all his children were females,the next male closest to the current leader's blood (in their family tree) will have the next leadership bloodline. In Madara's case,her two brothers ;Urumiya and MIkihisa were both dead,she's a female and the next is Izuna who is the rightful clan leader but because Izuna is five years younger than her he cannot lead a whole clan. When his father chose her to be the clan leader some Uchiha were not willing to follow a female leader (she's 17 at that time) ,but because of Madara's unnatural prowess she then gained their trust.

In the Senju,if one member is able to beat its current leader on a battle he can be the new leader,so this is why it's the best to choose the most powerful one among them so this situation is unlikely to happen. In the Uchiha ,they have a high respect on their leader and it is rarely to occur that a member can eliminate or dethrone its leader because of their strong bond and respect (they are solid blood relatives unlike the Senju)

The Uchiha worship Neko-kami as their deity, the war cat god. They also train ninja cats and almost every family has one.(Madara is fond of cats ,she have three cats ,one of them is a gift from Hashirama on the day they establish Konoha and its also her 18th birthday,she named it orenji since it is orange in color but Hashirama named it "aiko" ,they fought over it for one week,whenever she's calling the cat orenji it doesn't respond to her but whenever she called it aiko it does,so she trained the cat and forbid Hashirama to go in their house for a month)

The Senju worships trees, on the Senju compound they have the oldest biggest tree (and they did move it from the forest of Rikudo-knows-where to Konoha,their former residence is in the middle of the forest.) its current leader Hashirama is fond of bonsai and wood sculpting (Tobirama once break one of his bonsai and the hokage mourned for it for about 3 weeks,one day he talked about it to Toka in his office and Madara heard their conversation,the next day the Hokage found a cherry blossom bonsai with a note : "Stupid Senju ,I dont know what kind of bonsai did you lost but I picked this one because of its color,stop being so stupid and get over with it." Hashirama is loss of words,the cherry blossson bonsai is really beautiful (for him,just like Madara) he also found out an interesting trivia that Madara (without realizing it) likes the color pink.

Uchiha are picky eater ,they hate meats and majority of them are vegetarian,one of their common trait is craving of sweets (most of them were diabetic ,it can also be the cause of blindness aside from their overusing of sharingan. )

Senju has a high tolerance in alcohol (most Senju are alcoholic ,too much alcohol is the reason why many of their members died in liver explosion)

In Uchiha,once married they cant be divorced and if the partner caught the other cheating ,he or she have the full rights to kill his/her partner. In the Senju,they dont have a rule in marrying only one person (they can be polygamus) the leader can marry up to 4 women,for ordinary members they can marry up to two (but this is only applied for men).


	7. Chapter 6: Opposites

-Opposites-

**"Hashirama"**

Madara entered the kage office (without knocking and without hokage-sama) she glance at the sitting Tobirama beside his older brother,the Hokage. Hashirama and Tobirama are having a conversation ,both stop and stared at the incoming Uchiha lady ,Tobirama's cool aura vanished and Hashirama's heartbeat skipped a beat

**"am I interrupting something very important?"** she asked

**"ah,no no,Tobi and I are done with our conversation and.."** Hashirama glanced at Tobirama ,the younger one narrowed his eyes almost saying _"we are not done ,we are not!"_

**"Good"** Madara said and pulled a seat for her

**"I got a letter from Iwagakure regarding the alliance of Konoha and their village"** She handed the letter to Tobirama (he's the one who won the alliance) but notice that the letter already has the Konoha seal and a signature

**"Brother,its..who signed this? its not your sign "** Tobirama

**"I signed it"** Madara said ,crossing her legs and leaning to the chair,Tobirama raised an eyebrow

**"since when you are -"**

**"since the founding of the village,Tobirama.I am your brother's second in command,right? Hashirama"**Proudly,sarcastically and pushing Hashirama to agree with her

**"y-yes,of course,her signature is equivalent to mine"** hashirama said nervously

Tobirama wanted to protest but realized that she was right,Madara have the right to sign on whatever important document as long as Hashirama is giving her the power to do it (its on the truce they signed when they build the village,they have two copies one in the Senju compound head quarters and the second one is on the Uchiha head quarters) ,knowing he cannot do anything about it,Tobirama shrugged

**"if you're done checking it,you can file it,Toka"** Madara ordered

**"Yes Madara-sama"** Toka answered but is looking at the shrugging Tobirama. Hashirama did not check the document ,he just let the document slip in Toka's hands and the secretary filed it on a clean folder

There is a small smile on Madara's lips ,she knew Tobirama wanted to protest so bad but she overpowered him and she likes it.

**"Is there any concerns you have,Madara?"** Hashirama asked ,sensing the contest of the two particular persons in the room

**"Tobirama,please give the founders of the village a little privacy ,I have something very important to tell to the Hokage"** Madara ..again,orders (she is really overpowering Tobirama in this scenario) the younger Senju walks out without any words and leave the two in the office.

_oh boy,_ Hashirama is readying himself on a breathtaking conversation with the lad,he's unsure if Madara is still mad of him or if she remembers their storm argument and wanted to continue it right in the freaking now. He give some folders and books to Toka and the secretary exits herself in the room after she bowed to the two founders.

**"about what happen last week"** Madara started,Hashirama gulped ,wow its been a week since they last talk (and for Hashirama its like 1 year)

**"I know its my fault -"**

**"I know its your fault,I screamed it to your face and it is really your fault!" **

_oh _

**"Madara-"**

**"Its not that Im blaming you or something"**

!

What? what in the world? Hashirama is astonished by Madara's statement..what? he thought he's the one at fault (and she really did scream it to his face )

**"what?" **

**"its- its " **

**"no its okay,I know youre mad because your clansmen were-"**

**"of course I am!"**

...where is this conversation going...Hashirama speak on his mind

**"what exactly do you-"**

**"do you still have-"**

**"Madara-"**

**"Hashira-"**

**"look we are not going-"**

**"let me speak first-"**

**"Hold on Madara"**

**"Hashirama!"**

**"No,yes.,ah no,! okay ladies first"**

**"no,you speak first,you're the Hokage"**

...what the hell...

**"So...uhh what are we talking about here?"**

**"about last week"**

**"oh yes yes,last week,what about it?"**

**"YOU!'' **

...here they go again...

Hashirama sighed heavily,so did Madara..and they both stop speaking ,both wanted to calm down,wanted to know where to start before talking..

a moment of silence

**"can I?"**Hashirama

**"no"**

silence again

**"is that?-''**

Madara looked at the window

**"no ,its not"** Hashirama,looking at the floor

**"so where is it?!"** Madara,like she's looking for justice

**"I put it on our cabinet"**

**"YOU PUT THE FRIDGIN THING ON THE CABINET!"**

...what exactly do they talk about...

**"where should I put that?"** Hashirama asked innocently and thinking if he said something wrong (and what was wrong about it)

**"IN YOUR FACE!"** Madara was so angry made an exit, slamming the door behind her (same scenario as the last time they met) Hashirama was dumbfounded after that

_where should I put the funds aside in the cabinet?..._he said

_why the fuck did he put that stupid color bonsai on the cabinet!_...she said..

Hashirama is talking about the funds

Madara is talking about the cherry blossom bonsai


	8. Chapter 7: Kage Summit

-Kage Summit-

The first Hokage wearing his armour ,packing scrolls,tools,weapons, is together with Toka and the other Senju going out on a special task; capturing the four tails Son Goku. The four tails was last seen near the Iwagakure ,the tsuchikage asked Hashirama if they can help capturing the tailed beast ,as their new alliance they must show a full support to Iwa and accept the tsuchikage's request. (plus Hashirama's mokuton is powerful enough to handle the strength of tailed beast )

**"Why she is not participating on this?" that was Tobirama,**

**"She's out in another mission"** Hashirama answered getting ready for their journey

**"Hashirama-sama,we're ready"** said a Senju member

**"brother,you dont have to do this ,yes you're the strongest shinobi and been to countless battles but this tailed beast ,its different and the village needs you" **

**"Relax Tobirama,Im not allowing myself to get killed** "

Tobirama,sighed. He trust his brother but no one is certain to live after a fight with a tailed beast (no one ever lived after they fought a supernatural monster like that)

**"Besides there's Madara if ever something happen to me"** hashirama said half jokingly

**"that's why i can never relax"** Tobirama whispers and Hashirama jumped out of the Hokage quarters together with the other Senju.

-xXx-

The five kage summit is held every time a village has a very important (and it must be super important) matter to discuss,a letter came to Hokage's office after the capture of the 4 tails from the tsuchikage (and he purposely noted that the letter must be read only by the Hokage himself) Tobirama is so glad Madara is not around the village yet.

**"what does it says?"**

**"they want Konohagakure no Sato to join the kage summit"** Hashirama said happily,Tobirama of course is very happy ,their sweats in establishing the village is now leading to success and the Konoha name will be soon to be known in the world (and many clans will have an interest to be their alliance)

Hashirama just hoped that Madara is there to hear the good news

Tobirama hoped Madara will never return in the village ever again

The two brothers rejoices,standing screaming in joy ,applauding like crazy

**"we must celebrate this!"** Tobrama called it

Hashirama then compute their funds ,he divided it by two but Tobirama notice that the sum of two are not balance

"**why is that?"**

**"For the Uchiha renovations"**

**"she's still not taking it?**"

Hashirama did not answer,the latest fund which he gained from the capturing of the 4 tails is triple the amount of Madara's 'stupid fund' and the latest fund will now go to Uchiha renovations while the 'stupid fund' will be use for the mini celebration. Tobirama did not protest ,he knew the Uchiha needed it.

**"its not that I am complaining ,but the amount (for Uchiha) is too much,we can use the other parts of it for something" **

**"No,Tobirama,it is my fault that they suffered in the storm,I just hope this will cover up Madara's anger"**

When it comes to Madara,his brother is willing to give everything (including his life) Tobirama had a mini flashback when Madara asked Hashirama to kill himself to gain her trust.

**"I think the celebration must be held after the Kage summit,what do you think?"** Hashirama

**"Sure,that's better" **

-xXx-

Hashirama along with the other kage were allowed to bring two bodyguards, he picked Toka Senju and Jiro Uchiha. The Land of Iron is the place where it will be held,a neutral and samurai-controlled country leaded by Kyoh,a man about 50's ,they are gathered in a long circular table ,the tsuchikage first greeted the hokage (they are really in good relationships now) the tsuchikage wonders what did Hashirama saw in Madara to have a truce on a such a wild girl like her.

The mizukage arrived along with his bodyguards (the first one to arrive is Hashirama,it looks like he's very excited on his first summit meeting) while waiting for the raikage and kazekage,the hokage and tsuchikage chat for a while (the Mizukage stayed quiet the whole time and is just listening to the two chatting kages) By the way the tsuchikage is a man about 40's and is really getting along with Hashirama,he also said that he's a fan of his.

**"Hokage-sama,may I ask you a question?"** the tsuchikage has an aura of a comedic person ,he's a short man (about 4 ft ) ,black hair and green eyes.

**"Sure,tsuchikage"** (Mizukage twitched an eyebrow,their conversation seems so casual like they're best buds)

The tsuchikage leaned forward to the Hokage (not wanting the Mizukage to heard his question) and whispers

**"about the pretty girl you sent to us the last time...ma..Ma.."**

**"mama?"** Hashirama wonders if the tsuchikage's mother is residing in Konoha for him to sent her there (and why on some reasons he cannot remember anything about it)

**"the girl,having the long hair wild as her,pretty eyes (he motioned his eyes and narrowed it slightly) Ma.."**

**"Ah! Madara...-sama"**

the Tsuchikage motioned to lower Hokage's voice putting his pointing finger in his lips and made a 'shhhh' sound,Mizukage is now intrigued

**"about her,what is your relationship with her..."**

Hashirama skipped a heartbeat,what is the tsuchikage is asking? how did he know about them? and oh,is there really _'them'_? in the first place?

"**is she a trusted ally to you.**.(the answer is obvious ,of course Hashirama trusted the girl that is why she sent her for their alliance isnt it? but the tsuchikage cannot find an appropriate question (or how to ask it appropriately)

**"she's Uchiha Madara the leader of the feared Uchiha clan"**

"**MOTHER OF RIKUDO SENNIN! I THOUGHT MADARA IS A MALE!"**

he later slap his mouth for bringing that too loud,Mizukage gasps

**"well I also thought about that when we were kids,her name is a boy's name"** Hashirama said,but the older man did not heard,shocked in learning the truth that Uchiha Madara is a female ,he nodded his head left to right feeling embarrassed on his actions

**"wait,didnt she tell you about her ast name when she entered your village?"** Hashirama asked casually ,the Tsuchikage shook his head then snaps

**"oh! I heard she did,but she said it was Senju,so yeah that's why Im asking you what is your relationship with her " **

Hashirama fall into his seat

-xXx-

He knew that Madara is very proud of her clan ,and her clan's why ? but why didnt she tell the truth about her being the clan leader of the Uchiha? the tsuchikage is still blabbering words he cannot heard it,all he can heard is the question running through his head on why Madara said that she is a Senju? or is it..is it because

_Madara Senju_

oh how it suits her

Hashirama speaks to himself ,smiling like an idiot when the Kazekage arrived and the Raikage (a very large man) sat on a chair.

**"shall we begin? gentlemen?"** asked by kyoh

-xXx-

**"Today we are gathered here for the issue of the tailed beast,the Hokage here Hashirama Senju-sama ,leader of the newly established village Konohagakure no Sato (Kyoh shows a great respect for Hashirama and bows to him,Hashirama did the same) captured the four tails Son Goku ,the first tailed beast to be captured alone by a men ,Hokage-sama please"**

Hashirama became nervous in Kyoh's invitation for him to have a simple welcoming remarks ,he's a Senju leader and to have a speech in front of his clansmen never makes him nervous before but this time he is going to speak in behalf of his own village ,in behalf of Konoha,and not juts that,he is talking to the four most important people of the hidden villages. He thought if only Madara is here she will help him in this situation ,the girl is smarter than him on this kind of cleared his throat and grabbed a courage to finally speak ,he stands

**"It is a great pleasure to be here in the Kage summit,Konoha is a new village and its an honor to be one of the people who are seated in front of you all gentlemen,as Kyoh-sama said I,together with my Senju men with the help of our trusted Uchiha men ,captured the four tailed beast Son Goku ,capturing the tailed beast is never been an easy task as we know how devastating the beasts are,I do hope that at the end of our meeting ,my fellow gentlemen,we can finally found a solution in our dilemma,thank you"** then he seated.

The tsuchikage and kazekage showed satisfaction in the Hokage's speech

**"I believe that everyone of you have their own opinions in capturing the tailed beast,lets begin"** Kyoh announced

**"Capturing them is not the main issue here"** The kazekage **"After that what comes into my mind"**

the four other Kages nodded,he has a point

**"But atleast the Hokage here found out a solution ,his mokuton skill technique "** tsuchikage

**"tsuchikage,surely this meeting is not just about how good the Hokage is,right? we must think on the solution after catching it"** Mizukage

**"no,I do believe that we must think on how to capture it ,not just the Hokage,we as the other Kage must participate in doing it"** Raikage

**"I second the motion,Raikage , how about we train our shinobi to fight the tailed beast?"** Tsuchikage

**"who and how? "** Mizukage

everybody looked at Hashirama,pushing him to say something (clearly he hasnt say anything yet except his speech)

**"Im willing to participate in the capturing of the other tailed beast,but we have different skills and techniques per village so I doubt if I can...train them?" **

**"Hokage-sama,how about train your men with our men and on the next topic of our discussion we can talk about the place to hold their training and the budget"** It was a nice suggestion coming from Tsuchikage

**"I like that"** Hokage

**"I doubt it,Hokage,you said that everyone of us have different abilities,how are you gonna train ..Tsuchikage's men? and our men as well?"** MIzukage

**"Aside from that you are running your village and we might as well suggest to look for another Senju member to train these men"** Raikage

the meeting is going well.,everyone is participating

Hashirama smiled at the Raikage

**"About that,I have Uchiha Madara my second in command ,she can run the village while I train these men" **

the Kage have different reactions,Tsuchikage nods,Mizukage raised an eyebrow ,Raikage glared and Kazekage's mouth opened

**"Uchiha Madara"** everyone except Hashirama said

**"Out of topic,but do you honestly trust that ..."** Raikage looking for a word that can describe Madara

**"that pretty wild girl"** Tsuchikage continued raising his pointing finger,Mizukage and Kazekage scowled at him

**"Of course I do,Madara-sama is a great leader ,she's have an independent mind ,can judge quickly and effectively,when Im out of the village she's in charge of it,together with my younger brother TObirama"**

**"Ah,your younger brother the water jutsu user isnt it? "** Raikage,Hashirama nodded

**"I call it,maybe you can ask your brother instead of ...her"** Hashirama glared at the Raikage

**"is there anything between your village and Madara,Raikage-sama?"** that was Hashirama looking suspicious to the Raikage

**"I honestly cannot trust that girl,she killed many of my shinobi and almost all of the clans in my village is an enemy for the Uchiha"** Raikage spoke

**"that damn girl assassinate my family"** Kazekage spoke,Mizukage looked at him,everyone made the surprise look

**"looks like everyone here do not trust your partner,Hokage-sama"** Mizukage said after their pause,smirking and mocking Hashirama

(just a reminder: Madara killed a kirigakure hero and the tsuchikage showed distrust in Madara in the first part of their chatting)

At first no one believed that Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara were running their own village like they did not have any rivalry and countless fights before,who would have thought about that? They wouldn't believe that the two founders were childhood bestfriends either (and no one knows it and onlyt the Senju and the Uchiha)

**" As far as I know,Madara also killed you father,right Hokage-sama?"** Mizukage said that startle Hashirama

**"that's enough"** Hashirama says in loud voice ,slamming the table

**"Are we looking for the solution on the tailed beast or just rambling here?" **

Hashirama said while controlling his temper,he couldnt stand anyone who speaks ill about Madara ,the bodyguards of the Kages jump in the long table to defend each of their Kage (Jiro and Toka too)

unconsciously,Hashirama's chakra cracked the walls of the room and alarmed the bodyguards

**"Hashirama-sama,please calm down"** Toka said (still in defensing position)

the other bodyguards glaring,battle ready with their weapons ,even ants cannot passed through their tight defense,Hashirama (who is standing unconsiously) calmed down himself and slowly sat on his chair

Kyoh did not say anything but he himself was shocked to the very powerful chakra that Hashirama has

**"monstrous chakra,as expected to the god of shinobi"** He whispered

-xXx-

When the pressure of each other's subside they continue the meeting,but this time all of them have this feeling of awkwardness (due to Hashirama's tendency to wreck a havoc in the room whenever they speak bad of Madara,they decided to leave that topic alone and proceed to their main subject)

**"Their Hokage is really powerful"** Kazekage's bodyguard said

**"I dont think he still needs a bodyguard"** the other one spoke

**"Imagine if the goddess and the god of shinobi clash in this room" **

Toka and Jiro made a glance at each other,both smiling like they wanted to comment on the two talking bodyguards,for Toka,seeing the Konoha founders clashing seems a normal day ,so did Jiro.

"**If only I can seal their anger to a scroll so they can forget about Madara's transgression...wait"** that was Hashirama holding his forehead (like he got a headache) while Kyoh is saying something about the different types of tailed beasts

"**..the one tails was last seen near the.."**

**"Kyoh-sama"** alarmed by the sudden speaking of Hashirama,Kyoh flinched

**"Yes Hokage-sama?''**

**"I have an idea"**

everyone focus their attention to the Hokage

**"proceed please"** Kyoh said

**"How about to seal the tailed beasts?"**

...silence reigns...

**"SEAL?"** that was Raikage

**"Hokage-sama are you serious about this ? this is not the time to joke on such matters!"** Raikage acts like he's about to blow a punch on the table when the Tsuchikage pouted pointing their bodyguards above signaling him to calm down or else...(with the size of the Raikage that wooden table with be dust in no time soon as he pulverized it)

**" I am serious"** Hashirama said

**"for the love of Rikudo Sennin...where are we going to seal those tailed beasts?!"** Tsuchikage said throwing his hands upwards

**"This is nonsense! and who on the mighty world of shinobi would seal those creatures!"** Kazekage commented

Hashirama smiled and watched everyone's reaction

**"ever heard of the Uzumaki clan? " **

the 4 other kages looked at him...

**"from the eddy village of Rikudo-sennin-knows-where?"** tsuchikage,seriously this kage is a little bit religious isnt he?

The Mizukage is just listening the whole time

**"what about it?"** Raikage asked irritated

**"Uzumaki are very knowledgable in fujinjutsu (sealing techniques) actually,they were feared because of it,I can talk to them reagarding this matter"** hashirama says,the others were staring at him

**"Do you where is this..eddy village of nowhere?"** Tsuchikage

**" I heard of this Uzumaki clan before,they are great in sealing techniques,good one Hokage-sama"** Kazekage

**"They are distant relatives of the us Senju,its been a long time since my father once talked to their leader before" **

everyone nodded except the Mizukage

**"About the scroll,it must be specialized in holding a great chakra"** Tsuchikage said,everyone nodded (now including the Mizukage)

**"The Uzumaki are very knowledgeable in creating such scroll" **Hashirama suggested confidently

**"I believe this meeting is done"** Kyoh announced and everyone agreed


	9. Chapter 8: Crack

-Crack-

Madara walked to the gates of Konoha when she observed that the villagers are gossiping on the same topic all over again

"Hashirama-sama is really great,he's the man!"

"OUr Hokage is such a genius,Oh! I heard he's the one who found a solution against the tailed beasts!"

"I wonder if the Hokage is interested in marrying someday" a teenage girl said, Madara rose an eyebrow upon hearing it

She made her way straight to the Kage office only to be greeted by Tobirama with some other people ,there are 8 unknown people inside the kage office

"Madara,its nice seeing you again" (she was so surprised by Tobirama's greeting,she narrowed her eyes to the white haired young man) _is he planning to kill me soon_ ...she thought, this is unbelievable! The younger Senju looks like he's on a very good mood today and not on his usual aura whenever he sees her

Tobirama is talking with these people from different clans, Madara cleared her throat and politely excuse her self to whisper something in Tobirama (but its not actually a whisper like ear to ear but its somewhat close to Tobirama)

"who are they" she monotonously asked

"gentlemen,this is Uchiha Madara-sama my brother's second-in-command" Madara is in awe on Tobirama's _nice_ introduction

_am I dreaming or this bastard is planning something..or is he drunk or what or..did he bang his head on the wall several times or..he's not Tobirama or..is he sick? what on earth.._

she's already plotting to activate the sharingan if she's on the top level genjutsu or whatever right on this moment

Those 8 men stared vividly at Madara like she's the most perfect being they ever seen

"Uchiha Madara-sama" everyone said while bowing their heads

Madara felt she's a buddha for a while then frown at Tobirama

_Why is Tobirama here where is that Hashirama_

"my brother is on the Senju compound,planning about the mini celebration of the success of the Kage summit" he answered her unspoken words, Tobirama faced Madara and is _**smiling**_

Madara find it really suspicious,well who would not? She knew very damn well enough how Tobirama hated her

"fine,then I'll talk to him" and she turned to the 8 bowing unknown men

"If you'll excuse me,gentlemen" she exits herself in the room, closing the door and leaning behind it the moment it closed

something's is wrong here..why didnt Hashirama told her about the Kage summit,,why didnt he told her about the celebration...and these 8 men from her perspective they are noble men from different clans,judging from their attires and the way they talked to Tobirama when she entered the room looks like their talking about the settlement of their clan inside the village,why she's being neglected? Hashirama can easily send her a message through the village falcon ,but he didnt.

Madara felt like something pierced her heart thinking about this. Did her forgot that she and him are equal in their truce?..collecting herself she made a way going to the Senju Compound

"Madara-sama!" a Senju kid greeeted her (just about the same age as Izuna)

"Yori,right? " she said and patted the boy's head

"Are you looking for Hashi-sama?"

how did he know about that? does Madara looks like she's looking for a death match ,enough for the kid to conclude that's its Hashirama she's been looking for? (as I said, they have been on a countless battles before,people know that)

"y-yes please,Yori-kun" aside from pink,she's also fond of children

"He's there!" pointing his finger to the headquarters of the Senju (also Hashirama and Tobirama's home)

Madara smiled to the boy thanking him and walked passed through him and made her way finally to where the Hokage is

Hashirama is standing like he's a preacher (he's wearing his kage robe) while discussing in the Senju members and they were laughing their ass off (Hashirama has great sense of humor whenever he speak in front of his clansmen) Madara is on the door still grabbing the now cracking door knob (in her anger)

"Hokage-sama!" she said,its not a shout or anything but it is loud enough for everybody to hear,the people inside looked at her . Hashirama's eyes widened seeing her.

"Im terribly sorry for interrupting your happy moment,can you give me a moment please?" she said

Hashirama did not say a thing but to leave the rest of the crowd and made his way to Madara

"Its good to see you again! how's the mission ? Madara I have something to-"

"follow me" Madara rushed to the mountain top and Hashirama follows her

"why are we here? Madara we must celebrate,I was invited to the Kage summit last day and,.and finally the hidden villages notice our existence,Madara are you happy?...Madara?"

Madara clenching her fist,breathing heavily ,sharingan on,bowing her head and thinking about her hidden sentiments to Hashirama said

"of course...I am happy"

….

"you made it,,,Hashirama"

Hashirama is so glad that Madara said she is happy ,little did he know that Madara is starting to doubt on him (or that she is making her mind that there is something to doubt in Hashirama)

-xXx-

"Uzushiogakure?"

"Yes,I'll be going there ,Mara"

They are sitting at the mountain top (below is Hashirama's giant stone face that is facing the whole village)

"..I'll be talking to the Uzumaki leader,by the way they are distant relatives of the Senju ,I want you to take charge while Im there.." he continued

"...sure" she simply answered while watching the village below, resting her chin over her knees

"how was it?" Hashirama referring to Madara's latest task,she just finished a mission regarding the water system of Konoha (Konoha is on the middle of a large continent and is facing difficulties in water supply)

"I found an interesting fact,but we need more funds" she handed a medium sized scroll to Hashirama

"..you made this?" Madara looked at him

"yeah" It is an architectural design of a water system that she planned to propose sooner or later

"this is magnificent! I never thought you could...draw like this"

Madara shrugged, Hashirama is totally awed by her design,clearly she is better than him in terms of this ,he cant take his eyes on the scroll and back to Madara and the scroll...and to her

"you said you will train some other men from the different villages.." she said

"yes" (still looking at the scroll) and I will bring Tobirama with me once in a while so I can get back to the village "

Hashirama is the Hokage and there are many things that only him can do and documents that is exclusively for him to sign,however Madara has a slight different understanding on this

"..o-okay" she answered

"Here" Hashirama gave the bag of new funds to Madara..

...the stupid funds..

"the tsuchikage payed a lot after the capturing of four tails,there will be also a mini celebration for our accomplishment tomorrow night before my departure to Uzushhio"

Madara accepts the funds ,_**finally**_

"this will be enough" she said

After their conversation Madara started to plan about the Uchiha compound renovations (with Hashirama tailing her around until she got home, convincing they still need to talk but when is asked he simply said he thinks they still have a time to chat about random things then she turn him down and growled at him saying she must prioritize the renovation than to have a small chit chat to him.

Hashirama goes to his office ,the 8 men already gone he was greeted by Tobirama

"How's the..hey are you okay?" Tobirama's cheerful disposition changed to a worried man

Hashirama nodded

"What happen?"

"nothing" Hashirama and sat on his chair tiredly

"five of them agreed while 3 of them said they will wait for their clan leader to discuss in our conditions.." Said tobirama referring to the 8 noblemen

" a written report in the settlement of those different clans in the village and give it to Madara " Hashirama orders as a Hokage and not as his brother

Tobirama is puzzled

"I will go to Uzushio to talk to their leader tomorrow midnight, Madara will be in charge of the village, at the same time she have the Uchiha renovations project"

Tobirama nods,but is still puzzled,Hashirama is really talking as a Hokage here..

"the celebrations?" Tobirama asked

"its done,Toka will take care of that"

the younger Senju sensed (he's the best sensory type ninja) that there is something wrong about his brother and it has something to do with the Uchiha leader,he keep his thoughts to himself ,Hashirama is cupping his head like he's having a headache (still wearing that long kage robe) leaning on his chair

"are you really okay? you look..problematic" the older Senju did not respond,well the truth is he got depressed by Madara's rejection (and he didnt had the chance to do his traditional 'sulking jutsu' because Madara closed the door before he can do that after yelling him to go home)

Tobirama's thoughts are; maybe he's just tired after the kage summit its been a stressful situation for the Hokage and he needs to talk to the Uzushio leader as well and not just that, he also needs to train several shinobi from different lands,Tobirama realized its one helluva commitments for Hashirama, maybe he's just stress?

"want some water?" the younger asked

"no,just,..I just need to rest" Tobirama thinks he was right, his brother is stressed. Well, a powerful shinobi is still human after all.

"Oookay,I will leave now, anything you want ?"

Hashirama frowns at him

Tobirama made an 'ULK' sound

"Well then,see you around ,brother" he turn around leaving his brother in peace but is still bothered of the older Senju's behavior


	10. Chapter 9: Celebrations

**_A/N:_ **_First of all I would like to thank everyone who reads and reviewed Blinded, secondly, I wanted to apologize, I know it took me forever to update! Im so sorry guys. Thirdly, I appreciate all of your reviews! I enjoyed most of my time writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed as well :D have fun reading!_

Chapter 9: celebrations

The day is warm, the blue sky is present. Everyone in the village is busy preparing for tonight's celebration. It was not of much grandeur, there are few colorful flaglets , no fireworks ,but some loud music. Outsiders might think it was just an ordinary day in the village. Konoha is still young, doesn't have much fund for big celebrations, plus the Hokage wants it to be simple. Simple,yet everyone will participate, including the new clans as an addition to its villagers.

But they have a generous amount of foods..and alcoholic drinks..are coming from its way "A Senju-styled celebrations, great" she rolled her eyes, her voice with a thick sarcasm, Izuna is observing while on her side. The child found some kids about his age from a different clan,a group of male and female younglings and he shyly ask for his sister's permission to play with them (unfortunately for the kid he doesn't have peers on their Uchiha clan ,probably he's the youngest at the time being) Madara observed the children a few meters from them , they are from the Inuzuka clan (or the dog clan as she commented to Hashirama when they talked about their settlement) Being the head of the meticulous (and lonesome) Uchiha clan ,Madara find it hard to let her kid brother befriends other children from a different clan ,but seeing his twinkling pleading eyes ,she cannot help but to say yes.

"hmm" she nods

Izuna happily hugged her and ran to the group of Inuzuka children.

"MARRAAAA!"

They are on the center of the village ,people gathered everywhere putting tables and chairs around ,food carts and barrels of drinks (mostly alcoholic drinks much to Madara's dismay cause she hates it even forbidding it to her clan). That loud call irked her too, not because of the loud voice,but because of one idiot who call her very feminine name in front of their people, as far as they all know, Uchiha Madara is a name of a fearsome woman.

"that idiot"

The Senju is running wearing that long hokage robe, the villagers bowed at their Hokage while he respond with a quick bow (he's running FAST,ninja style)

"Ma-"

Before he again dropped her pet name, Madara glared at him hinting an irritation to his actions.

"Madara!.. _I thought she's already okay with it"_ Hashirama forced a smile with hesitation, nervously after receiving 'the look' Madara turned her back and continue watching Izuna having his new acquaintances, Hashirama interrupts

"There's no need to worry, Inuzuka children were taught from an early age the self discipline and good manners of a shinobi" Hashirama grinned; he clearly knows what's on her mind. Madara is always cautious, her trust can be compared to a diamond, Uchihas in general are just like her. In a way, Hashirama can relate, they are bestfriends and also Senju were like that before (the best example was his father Butsuma who would rather get killed than befriending their enemy clan) Madara shrugged ignoring Hashirama's presence and turned herself onto somewhere when he noticed her irritation

"Eh..Madara?" He followed her, not having any idea why the girl is on a very foul mood today. The Hokage followed her every steps (with some bowing there and there from the villagers for the two, occasionally Madara responded with a slight bow and nothing more)

A child tripped on the ground holding a pink flower, Madara stopped to help that young girl "be careful"

"Thank you, Madara-sama!" She has the slightly surprised look and responds with a smile. The little girl wanted to give the pink flower as her gratitude

_"its pink so she's going to-"_ that was Hashirama making assumptions

"it's beautiful, but it's yours" she politely refused and pats the kid's head, the child gazed through her onyx eyes innocently and this made Madara confused, did she disappoint her ? The little girl made a quick grin and changed the direction of her gaze to Hashirama who is just standing behind Madara the whole time. The little girl giggled and grinned even more before running towards the hokage.

"Hokage-sama,here!" His eyes wondered as he stutters "eh?"

The young girl pulled his robes slightly, signaling him to bow, the girl whispered something to him and a flush of red can be seen on Hashirama's tan cheeks.

She jumps on her way after thanking Madara once again.

The Uchiha's face cannot be read, probably waiting for an explanation on whatever the girl whispered to him. Hashirama is now holding the pink flower and cannot look straight at Madara's eyes; moreover he remained to be quiet.

"What did she tell you?" he made an inappropriate flinch causing her to be very suspicious, she narrowed her eyes, she knew Hashirama's gestures but this time her curiosity rose on another level. A little girl just made Hashirama speechless and that interests her.

"eh,HAHAHAHAHAH that's nothing ,nothing so trivial about it" he knew it was the worst thing to say ,needless to say he cannot fool the Uchiha lady so easily. But there was no other choice, that young fellow said something which made him nervous. It was his weakness.

"Yet you cannot say, hnn" Madara mumbles after turning her back at him, it was just a kid anyways so she didn't insists to know about the small talk again, addition to that ,she have a schedule with Jiro in planning the renovations and that is more worthy of her time. Hashirama sighed (in great relief) hiding the beautiful pink flower inside his robe.

He silently hopes everyone in the village could witness Madara's kindness, majority of them only knew her as the leader of a fearsome clan, a warrior, and an unbeatable opponent. Maybe if the two of them didn't try to kill each other in the past it would be easier. Well, she rarely shows it to anyone but Madara is a very caring sister, her kindness all over is covered with pride. Still there are two persons who knew her true self.

"Where are you going?" he asked "I have an important meeting today" she said as she departs "but..Madara, today is our big celebration day,I announced it as a holiday so you don't have to work and .." she stopped still facing her back at Hashirama while he's looking for more accurate words without sounding suspicious again.

"well pardon me Hokage-sama for being so disobedient that I have a critical things to do and I cant follow to take a rest and have fun on the holiday you announced" she rolled her eyes ,Hashirama can imagine that even though she's facing her back at him

"its not that I, well…to be specific..ah Madara!"

The Uchiha continues anyway

"As you know this midnight ah, I will start my journey to Uzushio and its also my send-off party, you know? Maybe we can ….."

She stopped again

"Have a time together?"

Madara slowly turned her head over her shoulders "why, then" pokerfaced, Hashirama snapped nervously.

"ImLeavingTheVillageToYourCareForACoupleOfMonthsAndIHaveManyThingsToDiscussSoYeah" he said holdings his breath (fast,ninja style)

_Perfect_ he said to himself, sounding very business-like matters wouldn't be suspicious and peculiar isn't it?

-xXx-

"I thought you are going to discuss **important matters**!" she almost growled at him, looking annoyed and uncomfortable, keeping her cool and making sure that she can be heard by the man beside her ,the fact that everyone around them are cheering happily watching a dance presentation made by the newest clan addition to the village.

"Sure I will" he said smiling, the two are seating on the topmost corner of the still-on-going-construction of the village's arena. It's under construction but large enough for the people to perform activities.

"After the celebration" he added

"Hashirama!" she growled but remained seated anyway.

Meanwhile, Tobirama also busied himself wanting to enjoy the small celebration, he did, but a view from above captured his attention more than the dance presentation. He can clearly see the two, talking, his eyebrows twitched every time they're whispering on each others' ears (the place is very noisy made by the drum rolls and musical instruments played by the second presenters) he did put a note that maybe (or surely) it's just their way to hear each other's talking and nothing more, nothing more like a private matter (that would make him find a medic for a blood pressure check up)

Suddenly, he felt as if he was knocked out by an enemy when he saw Madara's glance after glance at his brother's face when the Shodai is busy focusing on his childish cheer for the presenters.

Nope

Hashirama noticed this and she was caught by him then Madara points a finger to the other direction then quickly turned her face down. The Senju looked at the direction she pointed. Tobirama saw the Uchiha's face, a one of a kind reaction from Madara Uchiha.

Evening came and it was the best part of the celebrations, they went on the village center where the foods are waiting to be eaten, mostly male adult villagers are holding a bottle of sake ,wines and a lot more alcoholic drinks (most of them are Senjus)

"Izuna, you can go home now"

"yes neechan" after telling her younger brother to go home , she goes back to their table and finding Tobirama before her seat. The younger Senju is calmly seated ,he glimpse at her arrival and continue on his meal. There are three seats on the table now , the albino is at the center, Madara didn't bother herself and proceed eating, surprisingly on her part, Tobirama didn't take much alcohols like the other Senjus and he only have a half empty glass of wine.

Her wandering eyes pinned to the Hokage. She was extremely bothered (and annoyed) on what she saw.

Hashirama is dancing like a drunk man with a bottle of sake on both of his hands together with the other Senjus "Hashirama you.." she lost her patience and moreover Madara cannot take to watch as her friend, the Hokage, no less than the leader of his people and the whole village is starting to move like a party animal. Have he lost his brains and forgot his dignity? Is this how a Senju celebrate? Madara straightened up, ready to knock some sense (or knock him literally which she preferred) on him

"Hold it, Madara" Tobirama said while resting his folded arms over his chest.

"Don't you know how disgraceful your brother is right now? You didn't even bother to stop him, unbelievable" "My brother knows his limits and he's not drunk at that state, if that disgrace is what troubling you then rest assured"  
"Limits? Yes, he looks like an idiotic person, he's the hokage! He's supposed to be a person with honor, or maybe you guys aren't so familiar with it"

Tobirama made a sharp look at the Uchiha and this addend the tension between them. "At least all of the Senju trusts my brother completely, same goes with the villagers and the Uchihas"

Tobirama knew he did push the wrong button, if looks could kill; he was now murdered by Madara. The trust issues between Madara and the village never ceased, she killed more than a hundred heroes of other clans, and some of her commands weren't followed by her own clan, thinking her judgments were inhumane and would cause prolonged hate. Debating with Tobirama is never a good idea, but challenging Madara Uchiha's temper is the worst.

"you bastard.."

"Tobirama, Madara come and join us here!" Hashirama called out (he have no idea how hostile his friend and brother's mood are right now)

"Tch" she angrily left the table abandoning the place (it was better rather than attacking Tobirama on the spot)

"Madara!"

She's walking fast avoiding him, why is that man always following her when she wants to be alone? He caught her sleeve to stop her "did Tobirama said something again?"

She slapped away his hands from her sleeve "I don't care about you, go away do what you want, you idiot!"

But Hashirama insisted and now held her arms carefully pulling her

"what did he tell you?"

"I said go away and leave me alone!" she shouted , Hashirama didn't released her, he carefully tightens his grip avoiding to hurt the raging girl not after she activates the sharingan

Now its serious, the crimson colored eyes alone can show

"Madara"

The Uchiha hids her eyes, a soft cold breeze and shuffling of leaves from trees somehow covered the silence between them.

"Look, we're not going to start a fight again because of this. I know he told you something you didn't like, It's just…its Tobirama, my brother and I want to apologize for it."

She kept quiet thinking how irksome Tobirama was, one time he's smiling and friendly at her then another time she just wanted to end him.

"Im talking to you as someone who's with you, but Im also talking as Tobi's brother, Madara Im leaving the village to your care when I leave, you are my second-in-command ,those will never change" Hashirama made an assurance for Madara's part. She's now getting tired of their situations, really. Nevertheless she's a vital part of the village.

"Im going home now" she faced him now without the sharingan, it's a relief for Hashirama. No matter how improbable as it may sound, Hashirama insisted to walk her home. Madara was just tired of arguing with him the whole day and she still have the meeting with Jiro, the meeting was supposed to be earlier that day but ended up on the evening because of Hashirama's constant bugging.

He left her at the door of the Uchiha gathering hall (the hall itself also needs a renovations)

"Madara-sama.." Jiro greets her and noticed Hashirama standing outside, the man bowed at him. Hashirama who is on the outside part of the hall watched Madara and Jiro inside; he sensed something unusual at Jiro's eyes

It was like his,whenever he's talking at her.


	11. Chapter 10: Uzushiogakure

_**A/N:** There will be a lot of talking on this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy. Thanks to Idea getthe for every chapter's review :D_

Chapter 10

Uzushiogakure

Madara Uchiha is very meticulous. She make sure everything is in order before she work, the raven haired lady put a finger and slid it over the hokage's table, windows and cabinets to check if its dustless.

She frowned looking at her finger " I cant believe this doesn't bother him" Its 6 o'clock in the morning, alone in the Hokage's office, she scowled seeing a box full of crumpled papers over the table. Clearly, she can never work on a place like this. Someone opened the door so sudden and the person is holding a pile of books

"Ma..dara-sama" the said Uchiha directed the person to put those books on the floor

"what are those books?"

Toka arranged the books nicely (on the floor) as Madara ordered her. "It was Tobirama-sama's …"

_Fine._

The Senju lady observed as the Uchiha wiped dirt on the table, dumping unnecessary crumpled papers, after that Madara then cleaned the cabinet. Toka volunteers to clean the window.

"that idi-..when did Hashirama last clean his office table?" a hint of disgust can be heard from the Uchiha

"He is doing it _monthly_" The Senju lady replied plainly (while cleaning windows)

_" __For the love of Sage!"_

After an hour of cleaning the whole office, Madara asked Toka to dump the sore-in-her-eyes box of crumpled papers outside and asked her to get a decent trash bin instead. Of course they have to get a little amount of village's fund to buy the trash bin.

She was alone on the place and after a long while finally seated on the Kage's chair. She will be the hokage until Hashirama get back; the office is now clean, far from it usual appearance

Madara looked for a pen inside a drawer but instead she found a familiar object.

She held up a crystal jar containing the pink flower from the little girl yesterday,

eyeing on the small paper together with the flower pulling if out.

A note.

_Mara,_

_On the first drawer is the list of inventory of our office which I forgot to tell you yesterday._

_P.S_

_I also forgot to clean everything! :D_

_Hashirama_

"Stupid"

The Senju used his jutsu for the flower to grow back its roots and put some soil to keep it alive. He is fully aware of her cleanliness, might have thought on how to prevent her day to be ruined. The flower in his opinion can do an outstanding job, either way Madara put it as that.

Little did she know the fact where the original idea on giving her the flower came from

The Hokage-in-charge placed the jar over the table and starts to work.

-xXx-

After a long three day tiring trip, Hashirama's group are nearing the Uzushio's entrance, a huge gate inscribed with the Uzumaki's symbol, the whirlpool. The Konoha group is greeted by the Uzumakis, leaded by its clan head. Ashina Uzumaki.

Ashina is an elderly man having long white hair; he's wearing a pure black kimono, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushio The two leaders bowed at each other and were followed by their respective men.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama " Ashina said smiling, the Konoha men were reassured by the Uzumaki's warm welcome

"A pleasure to meet you again after a long time, Ashina-sama" Hashirama replied with his ever brightly demeanor.

"Well, let us save the reminiscing part after you and your group get some rest, welcome in our humble place!" the old man chuckled, leading the way inside Uzushio.

The Uzushio village is composed of several high-rise building, Hashirama observed his surrounding and realized how fast it developed. A wide river ran through the village and gapped by large bridges, the surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills. While on their way he admired that every building seems to have the whirlpool symbol as it designs. Villagers are quietly watching their arrival. Though, he can vividly remember the last time he went here, that time Hashirama was 8 years old together with his father Butsuma and now he's a 20 year old man leading his own village.

Time flies so fast, everything was like a dream.

They get inside a temple-like building where other Uzumaki escorted the Konoha men on their rooms. Ashina and Hashirama entered a different room, escorted by a very pretty maiden. The lady is wearing a white kimono , her hair long and red (it's a common trait of the Uzumaki) She flashed glances to Hashirama . Two other women entered the room to serve tea and foods. (They're all having the red long hair) Hashirama thanked them (using again his bright and sunny demeanor) the two woman bowed and exits, while the younger lady remained and carefully fill Hashirama's tea cup.

"Oh! Thank you!" He gleefully thanked but the maiden was so alarmed by Hashirama's sudden turn to her that she slipped her hand and poured some tea on the Hokage's armour.

"Im sorry! Im sorry!" She hurriedly and worriedly apologize

"Its fine, nothing to worry about, besides my armor here is already stained after our three day journey and its an armor anyways so its destined to get dirty" Hashirama grinned childishly, making sure that he didn't scare the young lady. She was relieved in a way but still wanted to clean that armor.

"Mito, you can go now" Ashina said calmly.

"Yes grandfather" Mito hurriedly walked away carrying a tray, she shyly glance at Hashirama's back before closing the door.

"She's your granddaughter?" the Senju asked

"Yes, you didn't remember Mito ? " The old man asked back in a slightly surprised manner

"Mito?" Hashirama is dumbfounded

"I was sure you've met before, 12 years ago. When your father and I did some business, well that's a long long time ago, I guess"

Hashirama's eyebrow twitched, trying to recall those days, he cannot remember anything with Mito

"Well..I can remember having playmates here that time" the tanned skin man said holding his chin

_"__why the hell I cannot remember her"_

"ohohoho, you're just a child back then Hokage-sama" and now the continuation of the reminiscing part

"Please, Ashina-sama you don't have to put an honorific just call me like you used to be"

"Young Hokage, I cannot do that when you are leading an entire village full of strong people around you ohohoho!, also, I used to call to as 'Butsuma's mini version' and that would be inappropriate!" the older of the two laughed

"But Im different with my father..or perhaps" Hashirama sighed

"Perhaps? You looked like him, very much. Ah, those were the days, Butsuma is a strong willed man..not to mention hard headed" The Uzumaki leader smiled and sipped on his cup

"That's the 'perhaps' Im talking about" Hashirama removes his armor and placed it beside him.

"I once mention him to be done with the wars for a couple of times, to have an arrangement with the Uzumaki and build a permanent settlement but he refused" Ashina's face was saddened, showing a great bond between the Senju clan and its former leader.

"Too bad he died in the war" he adds, Hashirama nods ,his face cannot be painted , it was Madara who killed his father no less!.

"But here you are, leading your newly established village! Butsuma must be proud, at least he has the son who has a …anyway, about your co-founder, is it true?"

"Its Madara Uchiha, leader of Uchiha clan" he instantly awaits for the old man's negative reaction and just as he predicted, Ashina frowned at him

"The strongest female shinobi was said to be very hard to deal with" the Uzumaki said suspiciously

"Well, that was in the past and Madara, she have a lot of knowledge to run the village, in fact I left the village to her care now with my brother Tobirama" the Hokage smiled saying everything proudly. Ashina just shrugged, a man of wisdom like him doesn't seem to judge people so quickly, let alone the reality that Madara killed Butsuma , but that's in the war and even an ant knows exactly how the Senju and Uchiha hated each other that time.

"Ashina-sama, about the letter I send you"

"Ah, yes. Let's begin"

Both started to have the serious, more dignified composure. The Uzumaki held out a large scroll after making hand seals and unfolds it on the tatami mat.

"This is our clan's secret Fuinjutsu scroll, we never show it to anyone before but you're a Senju, closest blood relative to the Uzumaki , your father already seen this too"

Hashirama now begins to understand his father more, about their close ties with the Uzumaki and how blood relations work. He felt honored to witness the secret Uzumaki scroll.

" Listed here are all the Fuinjutsu , sealing techniques of our clan. In the present we have 200 different sealing techniques, may it be a thing or even a person"

"Oh" Hashirama was in awe, 200 different techniques in one giant scroll is a symbol of might but its kind of critical.

They are from only one kind so Hashirama can read the text in the scroll (they have the same ethnicity and alphabets) ,the young man narrowed his eyes, 200 kind of fuinjutsu yet it doesn't contain the sealing he needs.

"I guess you know now" Ashina said, the Senju looked at him

"Is it impossible?"

"Almost"

The old man's reply made him to think if its still possible for a tailed beast to be sealed.

"We never thought of sealing an immortal creature before, needless to say our clan only specialized in Fuinjutsu and nothing more"

Uzumaki were and are never the type of war shinobis, this is also why they defected far away from the Senju ,most of them are peace keeper, they didn't bother to think onto sealing a mighty creature all because they never thought of capturing and beating one of it.

The hokage's eyes turned back at the scroll and looked worriedly, now he doesn't have an idea where to get someone who have the knowledge in sealing an impossible monster.

"But…" Ashina continued " A scroll bigger than this one can temporarily seal the tailed beast"

His eyes widened and excitedly moved closer to Ashina "HOW? And how long?"

"The tailed beast is a massive ball of chakra, this scroll is made from chakra. I told you it can seal a person too, a person has a chakra and all living things do. All we have to do is to create a special scroll that will restrain its movements" the Uzumaki points his finger to different fuinjutsu listed in the scroll while he's discussing it

"That's great!" Hashirama exclaimed

"But…." Another 'but' came from Ashina and now it sounds troublesome

"We doesn't know how long it will take an effect to the tailed beast, that's very dangerous Hokage-sama , one can die without an incredible level of caution" he wag his finger.

"I fought the four-tailed beast and successfully captured it, it is presently imprisoned on the Land of Earth, Lord Tsuchikage assigned guards for the tailed beast and a special earth-styled-jutsu cellar. Though we all know it can never goes like that in forever"

"So you came up to an idea of sealing it? That's a nice suggestion Hashirama-sama but its not easy"

"I know this is your specialty and I cannot think of anyone to do this and for everyone's safety.."

The old Uzumaki leader flinched and was astonished watching the strongest shinobi kneel down before him

"Please!"

"Oh Hashirama no need for that!" Ashina begged him to rise nervously

_"__Your son is totally different from you, Butsuma, and you should be proud" _

-xXx-

They settled the creating of the tailed beast scroll, Ashina proceeds to his clansmen to talk about its creation. Meanwhile Hashirama was left alone on his room (a room assigned for him as a special visitor) when he decided to roam outside, he saw a beautiful garden not far from the temple with many colorful flowers planted above the green field of grass. A peaceful quiet time for the Hokage, he somehow missed his little garden way back on their Senju yard.

He sensed a movement above and found a red haired girl picking apples over its tree.

"1..2..3..4..5.6.." she's counting the apples on her basket , Hashirama smiled, it was Mito's voice.

"I suppose you're going to make some apple pie?" his voice shocked the hell out of her, Mito tripped and lost balance causing her to fall with the apples

"Woaaaahhhhh!"

Strong yet gentle arms caught her in a blink of an eye, she locked her almost pupil-less eyes on his dark eyes. Her hair flew softly in the air.

"Are you okay?" he asked with an apologetic look "did I scare you again?"

Mito's mouth left hanging for a while but came back on her self when Hashirama's feet touched the ground.

"Ah! Yes Im okay, Im ..Im.. EEEEEEHH my apples!" she said panicky

"You mean this?" Hashirama grinned; she was so damn sure it scattered when she fell

He handed her basket, the red head hid her face shyly "thank you, Hokage-sama"

Mito gripped the basket tightly and grunted when her right hand ached "Ow!"

Hashirama again gets the basket and placed it below (they are still on that bridal catch position) He gently puts her down and held her aching hand, his tan hand big and calloused holding hers which is flawless.

Hashirama without using any seals performed his signature healing jutsu, Mito watched , fully admiring the technique and the person in front of her. "Take good care of your hand, shinobis cannot make seal without it" The admirable man winked and she almost melts.

"Better?" Mito responds with a nod. She observed her now fully recovered hand. _Amazing._

After the incident Hashirama commented that their garden has a good aesthetics, on how did he ever tell it, she doesn't know, Mito just ride on his comment saying it was made by the villagers. He asked her if he was right about the apple pie ,she nods.

Hashirama laughed "that's just a wild guess" Mito observed his handsome face, the Hokage have the positive aura that can uplift anyone.

"So Mito, do you still remember me?" the female Uzumaki held her breath

"Ashina-sama, your grandfather told me we've met before" there was a glint of pain in her chest realizing Hashirama did not remember her but it faded instantly, seeing his apologetic eyes.

"Its alright, 12 years is a very long time to remember someone" Mito smiled but looked down and bit the side of her lips.

"can you tell me about the time I spent with you?" There was a deep curiosity on the Senju's eyes, Mito hurriedly recall those days.

"The three of us usually plays on the bridge" she said cheerfully

" Three of us?"

"You, me and my brother Morito"

_Great,_ now there are two people he cannot remember.

"Oh, Miroto!"

"Morito, Hokage-sama" she politely corrects him

"AH! Yes yes. HAHA , sorry sorry" he laughed

Obviously, the Hokage have a lot of recalling memories to do.

Mito toured him around the village, from the garden to its supermarket. Hashirama perceived Mito as a noble girl, witnessing how she is respected by the people. They pay respect to the two of them as well. Uzushio is small compared to Konoha so their villagers are few in numbers. It is best described as a peaceful hidden village with a great purpose.

"Can you bring me to the bridge we used to play? "

"Ah! yes , of course" Mito headed their way to the biggest bridge in the place, not too far from the supermarket but its hidden covered by multiple trees.

"Here" she gleefully swayed a hand to present the place. Over the bridge is an outstanding view of a waterfall, a river with floating water lilies, on the side there are numbers of huge rocks. The Uzumaki lady observes Hashirama's reaction, hoping that maybe he can remember something about their past.

The Senju smiled, as a matter of fact he liked the place very much.

"Do you remember?" she asked sweetly, waiting for his answer

After appreciating the place Hashirama responded;

"...my _bestfriend_ would like this view" not really answering Mito's question cause he's thinking different _things._

Or rather, a person


	12. Chapter 11: Plot

_Plot_

_"...for the Uchiha name..."_

_A _pleading look in his eyes locked on the young lady, though his vision is already impaired. He's a leader, a leader who always have high hopes and pride for his clan, no matter how and what to do just for the sake of their name, may it be good or bad. It was his last moments and she cannot do anything but listen, her hand touched his.

"..you are my successor..."

She closed her eyes accepting the fate that was written at that very moment; to lead a clan, _their clan_. A big responsibility from then on, her father; a domineering and stoic man now so helpless and blind, about to die at any given time.

_"...Madara..I..leave..our name...to.."_

Tajima Uchiha, former leader of the Uchiha clan, on his deathbed pleads his daughter, his only ace. Madara, 16 at that time will be the first and only female leader of a certain clan. Not just an ordinary clan, a powerful clan only bested by the Senju.

"I promise" Far from the normal girl at that age, Madara Uchiha was and is never a normal girl. Not a single tear dropped from her eyes, but deep inside, her heart sank knowing it will be her father's last words. He father died with a delicate smile on his lips, trusting her completely.

It is never unusual for her to wake up earlier than a rooster, but this time its kind of a different degree. Rising up, putting her white robes tying its ribbon in front, she noiselessly walked through their corridor not wanting to wake a child whose room is just beside hers. Madara went to their veranda and breathe some fresh air. She hugged herself after an ice-like breeze greets her, remembering the time when they established the village. It was like that time, cold and quiet, when a certain idiot Senju suggested her face to be carved on a rock facing the village. The Uchiha's lips curved into a smile, one that only Izuna knows what it exactly look like. She's leading the whole village peacefully for a month now, with some talking with Tobirama (that was purely business and nothing more)

"neechan?"

The strongest of the Uchiha looked over her shoulders with wide eyes, looking at her still sleepy little brother before her (just like her wearing a white robe) Her smile vanished the moment he called her. "Izuna?" She was more than sure that her feet never made a noise.

"why are you here neechan? and why are you smiling?" the boy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes using the back of his hands. Madara moved her head down and frowned.

"I was not" she said flat toned "and why are you here, its still so damn early" she added (not irritated but its just the way she talks)

Never did she imagined the question that was thrown to her, smiling? why was she smiling? _SMILING_

The older of the two thinks for a moment what her thoughts were before Izuna arrived.

The village? the cold? was it?

the establishment of the village? oh yes

or maybe...not that entirely

Izuna talked about how the climate have just begun colder and colder, that the snow might drop anytime soon, and ultimately how he badly needs to pee (which is the entire reason why he gets up so early) though, his sister can barely hear him. The pale faced Uchiha girl still wondering if she really did smile few moments ago

or was it because she remembers the person with her at that moment?

"neechan" coming back to reality after Izuna placed a hand over her arms (which is positioned in a Tobirama-like-manner, folded arms over chest)

"Im hungry, neechan" the boy said, pouting. Madara sighed

"what do you want for breakfast?"

After she feeds Izuna and their cats (and herself of course), the hokage-in-charge prepares going to the office. Facing the mirror after a warm bath, she changed outfit from pure white bathrobe to her usual black inner long sleeve outfit covered with dark blue robes with Uchiha crest at the back.

_"I said Im not going to wear that!"_

_"but Maraaa, just a try please?"_

_"I said NO!"_

They argued for at least 5 hours before he finally stop convincing her in trying the Hokage robes and hat as well. Hashirama keep insisting that she needs to wear it being the hokage while he's away, while she never favored light colored clothes and also ranting about the Hokage robes closer to a Senju's traditional robes. The Uchiha lady has a very meticulous fashion sense too. Hashirama had a mental battle whether Madara would change its color from white to black or blue, (hoping it would not be pink) when the day she would be the second hokage comes.

Without her realizing it, her lips curved into a smile once again recalling her so called stupid moments with him.

"you are smiling again!" Izuna pointed a finger on her cheeks (just when did that kid arrived on her side seriously)

The younger Uchiha laughed childishly "neechan is smiling! neechan is smiling!" he chants, jumping teasing his sister

"Izuna!" she hissed, cupping her brother's mouth, not wanting the child's laugh to wake the entire Uchiha compound (its still so damn early according to her) and what more, he's declaring Uchiha Madara is smiling (which might start a petition for another celebration)

-xXx-

He and his troops are staying in Uzushio for a month now, Hashirama rolls after a mild knock on his door awakens him. The Hokage quickly grabbed his robe to cover his naked upper body before opening the door but clumsily tied its ribbon.

"Ah!" The one who knocked looked down quickly after meeting his eyes

"Oh, Mito" The tall man smiled greeting the young lady, slightly wondering if he scared her again because the Uzumaki seems to have a hard time looking directly to him. She used to tour guide him around the village before and they also had some bonding time but not too long because Mito is busy helping her grandfather in formulating the method of sealing techniques that Hashirama needs for the tailed beasts.

"Good morning, Mito" he said, the lady's eyes turn at his "Good morning!" she greets back

"I just wanted to tell you something..." Her eyes looked directly at his then on her side, back and fourth. Hashirama observed the lady

_something is new to her __today_

"Morito arrived from their expedition" The girl said happily, Hashirama looks like he's having a mental battle again pinning his eyes to Mito.

_"well...her hair"_

"Hokage-sama..my twin brother just arrived"

Hashirama flinched "Oh! Morito, really? then we have to welcome him right? _did I say his name right now_"

Mito nods. After that, asked her to give him a moment so he can groom himself properly before finally going outside welcoming her twin brother (he just get up from bed mind you). Quickly changed (or put) his inner clothes, turn to washroom to clean his face and was horrified after realizing something

_"your hair stinks hnn"_

He sighed, but smiled. Hashirama's starting to miss their petty fights moreover the person itself. Its been a month, and he's not forgetting something very important to her (to him).

The Senju snapped, how cruel of him to make a lady wait outside.

"my apologies, shall we go?" The two walked going to the temple. Mito's face is bright just like Hashirama's personality but like he said there is something new to her...

Her hair is arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front, which is a new thing because she used to let her red long hair down and nothing more. Hashirama once joked about all the female in Uzushio almost looked alike each other because they all have long red hair, that's when she decided to change her style.

"is there anything wrong?" she asked, the man kept on observing her head since they started walking together

"nothing! nothing!" he shook his head sideways, Mito beamed at him.

"How was the meeting yesterday Hokage-sama?" she asked in a casual yet polite tone

"Ashina-sama said he'll be finalizing the method this day, what about you? how was the exams?"

Hashirama had meetings every day with Uzushio officials regarding the matter and even though he's not way from Konoha, the kage attends tiring conclaves like that, sending messages for Tobirama and Madara about the village status every week (which is purely business because he's quite afraid his brother might read the falcon's message before it reached the Uchiha). On the other hand, Mito is a promising kunoichi which specialize sealing techniques, studying on the temple as a high priestess training by Ashina.

"Morito-niisama!" The beautiful Uzumaki (with buns in her hair) ran jumping to her twin brother and left Hashirama standing, watched while the siblings embraced each other. Morito is the twin brother of Mito and he looked exactly just like her except that he is a man. The room was filled by the two Uzumakis talking, before Ashina interrupts.

"Morito arrived from their expedition to the land of tea for half a year" The old Uzumaki said, explaining why Mito reacts like its the first time she saw Morito again.

"I see.." the Hokage simper, relieved that his thoughts of Mito changing her hairstyle was not all because of his comments on everyone's hair looks entirely the same but because of Morito's arrival

But it was not.

"Hashirama!" Morito greets coolly running towards the hokage. The tan skinned man's height intimidates the Uzumaki. Meanwhile, their grandfather whispered what is like a hiss to him

_"Hashirama is the hokage now, pay some respect!" _

and then Mito goes at Morito's back "He..doesnt remember" she spoke very softly but the Senju didnt missed hearing it. Morito's face turned into a slight frown as his aura of a cool guy vanished "but we're all pretty close!" he protested, Ashina's brows turn up and down

"Welcome back Morito!" Hashirama greets him warmly to avoid his forgetfulness or whatever more importantly he cant let someone down after he knows they've been good playmates and friends in the past, that's the kind of guy he is. The Senju's hand turned forward asking a handshake, Morito smiled generously accepting it

"A pleasure, Hokage-sama" he bows

A brief exchange of greetings followed, they were having breakfast altogether and Morito tells them stories from his trek. From his knowledge, Hashirama joined the conversation he knows some information about the Land of tea but he's never been there before and on this, Morito was pleased to describe the place more.

"How about your village, Hokage-sama?" The red haired man spoke

"I left the village to my bestfriend's care and my brother" Hashirama answered, Ashina gawked at this bestfriend word, did he mean Uchiha Madara as the 'bestfriend' ? cause he was certain the 'brother' part is for his brother Tobirama Senju. It was the first time he heard him addressing Madara as 'bestfriend', the old man keeps his thoughts to himself.

_"bestfriend.."_ Uzumaki Mito mutters, it was like his favorite word whenever he's mentioning that word, Mito observes the Hokage's twinkling eyes speaking proudly of his bestfriend. Deep inside she wanted to know what kind of person this bestfriend is, that Hashirama seems so fond of.

"Hashi-..Hokage-sama, see you later" Morito is a nice, cool guy. Hashirama promised them he'll be at the bridge after his meeting with Ashina. Mito went outside with her brother just as Ashina request them to be.

"We finalize the seals" Ashina started, Hashirama was pleased and is very grateful and before he reacts in his delight , the old man added

"save your thanks to Mito"

-xXx-

Jiro entered the office,hands full of papers and books, pinning his eyes onto Hokage-in-charge. The Uchiha head is leaning on the window looking outside. The black haired man wonders if there is something wrong with their leader.

"Jiro" she called, still looking outside. The man was slightly alarmed by her sudden call to his name, it was rather unusual, like this situation that they are all alone. Usually Madara doesnt talk to him so casually, speaking only if the raven haired lady have orders or requests.

"Madara-sama?" he answered, ready to receive orders from her

"How long..will you go for our clan..?" It was five days since she last recall her dreams

There was a pin dropped silence on the four corners of the room. It was filled with Jiro's thoughts on where-did-the-question-came-from. Worrying he didnt have the right amount of time to answer, Jiro replied plainly.

"Til my last breath, Madara-sama, our clan is our family, our entirety" He said, without doubts in his heart.

"entirety" she repeated, turned around to face him and walk to sit on the hokage seat. Jiro just stood there observing the girl, there was something clogging in his chest whenever he watched her every move, like its the best, the most, she's very admirable.

_"for the Uchiha name"_

again,it echoed around her head, she fought, won and lost over their clan's name. Whatever her people say about her she did her best, didnt she?.

After a long while of momentarily thoughts of the strongest female shinobi, someone barge in who doesnt care to knock before going inside holding a scroll

"Madara!" the mad man called, he was followed by Toka who was gasping

The said woman was slightly surprised by Tobirama's sudden appearance but she was ultimately irked by his aura over that

"what now" she murmured rolling her eyes lazily, just why in the world Tobirama in all of a sudden would walk in like a mad bull at this time of the afternoon?

"what is it, Tobirama" she asked plainly (she spoke his name as if there was a bubblegum inside her mouth)

"you..." he huskily replied, Jiro stepped in front, sensing a great turbulence of hatred on the Senju

"move away" he was talking eye to eye to Jiro

"my apologies Tobirama (there was no sama) but I wil not let you-"

"Jiro" the Hokage in charge stand up "let him" she commanded, the Uchiha guy was hesitant of course but moved away so Tobirama can speak (or scold) her for Rikkudo knows why

"WHAT is THIS" the Senju plopped the scroll over the table _"its a freaking scroll you ass_" she said at the back of her mind, oh how she hated it, dealing with Tobirama

The Uchiha handed the scroll

"its..." her eyes widened upon reading the message it contains

"Tell me why are they declaring war against us!" The Senju shouted angrily, demanding his question to be answered properly. Toka did close the door to avoid the servants to hear the dreadful news.

"They're the one at fault here, I already talked to them" Madara defended her position

"Then why are they still trying to attack us? its a declaration of war Madara, what have you done ,tell me!" He angrily snapped, the Uchiha lady shrugged

"if its war they want, so be it" she replied coldly and sat again, Tobirama was enraged

"YOU.. are nothing but a war maniac! I dont know why my brother's placing his trust to a person like you" he scolds again, this time Madara cant hold it any longer

"You were not there when I talked to them, get lost" The two have their glaring battle while their subordinates Toka and Jiro don't know what to do but to guard them if ever they get on physical with each other.

"what did you told them,then?" the albino asked irritated

"I warned them" She answered

"WARNED?!" he repeats, their argument is going to their own war and two other persons inside the room can feel it

"that if they didn't pull the declaration, we'll finish them all"

another pinned dropped silence filled the room, but now, by Tobirama's extreme emotions

"You're insane!" just when did warning someone became a peaceful negotiations? he remarked clasping the table by both of his hands, the Uchiha stand up "get out here" she said huskily

The mad Senju placed a hand at his back, ready to pull his sword when Jiro moved to stop him, Toka warned his movements by pointing a kunai at his back, the Uchiha guy activates the sharingan. All of them are inside a magnet of tension like a bloodshed will begin.

"My brother doesn't need a person who has no heart and conscience, you drag us unto this war, how dare you" the bitterness in his words are enough to describe how mad he is right now, Madara activates her sharingan

"so you're gonna kill me here?" she mocked

"you are dead a long time ago if not because of my brother" Tobirama hastily said

"your brother wants peace, people doesnt get it, see?" she continued that annoyed him even more

The albino charged, his sword fully out of its cover ready to hit her neck, Jiro and Toka faced each other not to fight but to stop the two, even though they know it would be impossible knowing Madara's strength. Madara was about to charge forward with response on Tobirama's attack when she felt a very familiar chakra.

In a blink of an eye, Tobirama's sword clashed an extremely hard vine, stopping its movements and his as well. It swirls around his arms, a person jumps over the Hokage table facing him

"Tobirama" the voice called, Madara gritted her teeth "tch"

"Tell me what is happening here" Hashirama Senju, the shodai demanded.


	13. Chapter 12: Threat

_**A/N:** This is kind of...late. Just had my vacation, how bout you guys? (I hope this chapter have lesser grammatical mistakes lol). Pardon me my beloved readers for the late release of this chapter. Again, thank you for reviews, follows, favorites thank you so much guys! enjoy reading :D _

_An__other note: Im trying my best to shut the humor especially now, things will be going rough and serious (oh well,lets see)_

_-Threat-_

The tension was now covered by total silence after the _owner_ of the voice shook both side's ferocity. They remained on that position for awhile. A lady, particularly with red hair held her breath covering her mouth using both of her hands. Her brother who is standing beside her almost dropped his jaw watching in awe. Never in their whole life they witness such fine moves given that those three people in front of them are definitely not ordinary shinobis (they just arrived with some men at the back beside the open wooden door). One is the hokage, Hashirama who jumped to defend _someone_ from his brother's berserk.

_"Tobirama? so that's Tobirama..."_ Mito whispered knowing from Hashirama's call that it is his brother, but why is that man so angry that he wants to slash somebody?. His sword are wrapped by his elder brother's jutsu the Mokuton, fully stopping his movements, preventing to clash with someone behind the Hokage. She then turn her attention to this _someone_, _who is he protecting? who is this..._

She scrutinize at Hashirama's back only to find a girl. The person is in fact a female and Mito can deduce that she's a shinobi. The female shinobi is on the position of defending herself gazing at Hashirama's back and looking annoyed as hell, she's wearing a dark colored clothes, her bangs covering half of her face. Whatever Mito just observed from the three people, it bothered her so much.

"B..Brother" Tobirama stuttered, surprise at his brother's sudden arrival.

Everyone in the room including the visitors made different reactions; there's huff, quirky movements, panic and whispers. Hashirama sighed and is absolutely sure he cant get a proper rest, not after he solved this commotion. "Now" his voice deep and dead serious, the mood Tobirama is unable to argue. He grunts in disapproval, knowing his brother is ordering him to put that damn sword away and calm down. But upon realizing there are unknown people or much like visitors behind them (that these people's eyes are watching them all along) slowly but unwillingly, he move the sword down gritting his teeth and glaring at a certain girl. Mito watched them carefully from every movements more especially, that _girl_ behind _him_.

Hashirama keep mokuton vines active but is now detached in Tobirama's sword, he then made an eye contact to Toka (the poor Senju girl panicked but came back to herself after the eye contact. He muttered an apology to the Uzumaki group (the visitors) after he deactivates the mokuton. Toka did the same and asked everyone (the visitors) to follow her outside the room. Jiro on the other hand is the more hesitant one not long after Madara waved her hand as an order to get outside.

"You too Tobirama.." the Hokage said asking him to get outside the room too

"Why?!" His albino brother protests like a 6 year old kid not having a cookie after dinner

"I'll meet you later, just let me and Madara-sama..." The older Senju continued

_"Madara ?!"_ in Morito's thoughts

_"Madara-sama?"_ in Mito's

Both Uzumaki were in the process of getting outside the room on that moment.

"Ah right,yeah" the younger Senju throw his arms upward as if throwing a nag, sounding unconvinced

"Just like what you always do, listening to that girl before me, your own brother!" he angrily snapped.

Madara kept quiet for a very long time now, she just observe the whole scenario and rolls her eyes at Tobirama's rage "Tell my brother what you did." he pressed his line as if challenging Madara. The visitors were fully out in the office and the door was finally closed.

Hashirama turn his head to Madara, his second in command. Standing there glaring at the two Senju inside the room where she is right now. "What happen here?" Hashirama asked simply, it looks like Madara didn't want to answer so Tobirama did the pleasure to do the thing.

"Kiri declared a war against us"

-xXx-

A long silence. Tobirama walked out of the room with anger and frustrations. He had been a good adviser to his hokage brother, he had been a well disciplined shinobi, he had been responsible. And with those character, he can never understand why his brother doesn't seem to hear him out first before her. On that, the Senju stormed out after Hashirama begged him to calm down and they'll be talking later, of course the younger one cannot find the word "calm down" on his vocabularies, not on this time. Exasperated, he left the room.

The two founders were alone inside, deafening silence conquer every corners. Hashirama broke the extreme quietude. He smiled handing the crystal jar placed over his table.

"How are you?" the Senju asked using his normal voice, far from what he used before. Her eyes shot an inimical glance at him. Obviously he was talking to her, but he's looking at the crystal jar so it looks like he's talking to the flower. How is she? really? that's all he wants to ask? after his brother told him what awaits the whole village?

"If you want to ask me something, go ahead" The Uchiha stepped going in front of him face to face, between them is the table itself. Madara's eyes pinned through his. Hashirama placed the jar back to its original place, he then handed the scroll which contains the declaration of war from Kirigakure.

"..What happen ?" back then, when he sent the Uchiha to have peaceful negotiations with the Village Hidden by Mist when she accidentally.. (not it wasnt an accident but as the news spread widely around Konoha it was delivered as 'Madara accidentally killed a Kiri hero' just to lessen and covering up the Uchiha head's hostile actions that can affect her image to the people, of course Hashirama knows the truth). The Senju asked, patiently waiting for response.

"Heh, you really think I can have peaceful negotiations with them?" The girl remarks with unfavorable tone

"AS if you dont know THEM,Senju" She made a serious face, the one she makes on battles

Hashirama sighed, she has a point. He knew from his past experiences that these Mist people cannot be trusted, more especially their current Mizukage. Kiri never had a close ally village before, they keep distance on every outsiders and remain reticent so far. The Hokage then remembers the Summit and the Mizukage as he hold grudges against Madara.

"But Madara we should at least try to..." then he cut off when the Uchiha's eyebrows met. The Hokage exhaled, it will be a very long argument again and this time its gonna be tough.

"Madara, what Im trying to say is we should at least try to have negotiations with them in a fair way."

Fair way. That word piqued her tremendously. "Fair?" Madara repeats as if shocked in Hashirama's choice of word

"There is no fair in war Hashirama! what do you expect from those low class traitors? to change their ways of thinking if I ever talked to them FAIRLY like you want to?"

"But Madara.." he paused then thinks for a moment how can he clear his point to her without putting the Uchiha's skyrocket pride down.

"I just want you to make it up with them, to clear your name" _oops_

Madara flinched and stare at him as if he was asking both of her kidneys, like he's the most idiot person in the entire continent

"Excuse me?" she hastily said "clearing what?"

Hashirama gaped at what he said and now having the urge to slap his face for saying things that will provoke her more to extend their argument

"...and to prevent the war.." he quickly added.

"Are you saying that Im a criminal that needs to clear a name?" The Uchiha said curtly

Before Hashirama opens his mouth again to defend or keep her calm (no one knows), Madara grunts

_ why does it have to be like this_ , said by Hashirama in his thoughts. Well, he never win an argument except the girl exits herself in the room and refuse to talk to him for weeks. He's been always incapable of winning against her in battles like this.

"I'll settle this" He said with a heavy finality in his voice. The Hokage pulled out a blank scroll from the drawer and handed a pen, writing a letter in settling dilemmas with Kiri. Madara sighed and marched away from him.

"Mara" he called but as usual she continues walking away "Madara"

The girl bit her lower lip, displaying her dark attitude. "Do what you think is right, Im doing what I MUST" she turn her head glancing at the kage and left the room.

When she walks out in the Hokage office room, all (malicious and non malicious) eyes were pinned through her. Some of them back offed and stepped away when she starts to move passing to these group of unknown people, they are foreign in her eyes (except Toka and Jiro on the other side) she rose an eyebrow upon noticing all of them have red hair. When she 'hnn-ed', these people almost got killed by her like they fear her stare more than death. Madara did not hear them said one syllable nor their breathing, heck they didnt even move a single centimeter when she walked. But a certain redhead girl have the courage to maintain a gaze at her. The Uchiha's eyes are majestic, its one of a kind, so beautiful. And if Hashirama is to be asked, it will be difficult for one human to disregard that fact. Hers are exemptuous, shaped by glory and the deep onyx color addend the intensity of her gaze which was...quite rare for a girl.

Madara was a little amused by this redhead girl, maybe her age is closer to her or Hashirama's or maybe they have the same age. Either way she was only amused by her because she's the only one who is fearless in maintaining a gaze at her when everybody were tamed before her presence. But there was something on that stare and Madara as an experienced fighter, a shinobi no less is knowledgeable of the likes of it though Mito's eyes shows pure innocence.

_"Interesting" _

_-xXx-_

After the incident (or whatever you call it, a small war, commotion or everyone's lack of oxygen because the author described all scenes like that), the Shodai called an abrupt meeting which includes the temporary settlement of the representatives of Uzushio in Konoha. Hashirama didnt say a word about what happened (and gladly no one have the urge to ask) though he made it cleared and informed the Uzumakis that Kiri and Konoha are having 'little misunderstandings' but assured them to settle everything ASAP. The visitors nods, completely put their belief to Hashirama. He's a great speaker and his positive outlook shone in the meeting room as if there wasn't been a problem lately.

However, Toka is worried of the uncertainty between two villages and that they must somehow, tell the visitors the real situation. She leaned closer to the sitting hokage (since she is standing on his side all along the meeting) regarding her concerns, but the Hokage smiled (the ever shining smile) and promised he'll clear things with Kiri. The meeting was adjourned after he asked the Senju girl to accompany the Uzumakis to their respective guest house. He wanted them to feel the warm welcome and hospitality from Konoha just as he and his group were treated way back in Uzushio.

"Let's go Mito...Mito?" The guests left the room once again, Morito carried a large scroll (the one from their village and the scroll is human size) ready to follow Toka outside the Hokage building together with their members when he noticed his twin sister observing the Hokage peeking from the half closed door.

Mito's has a worried expression, watching as the Kage plopped his hands over his head, bowing down on a blank scroll. His expression was far from what he showed them on their meeting. He's frowning (which it was the first time she saw his on such state) and looking very problematic. The Uzumaki lady gently close the door after closing her eyes with deep thoughts in her mind.

"Mito, If I were you I will refrain from giving the Hokage _that look_" Morito sighed

His twin sister spun her heels "WwwWhat _look_?" and horribly stare at her twin brother

"That" Morito smirked, putting the giant scroll at his back "People here might accuse you in plotting to kidnap their Hokage with 'that look'" he added and begins to walk away, Mito blushed like a tomato and doesn't respond at her brother's comment.

"We are twins, Mito" Again, Morito turned around and smirked, this time he gave her a very mocking smirk and she knows the meaning of it

"Morito-niisama!"

He loves teasing his sister.

-xXx-

He's in a hurry, he doesn't want to keep things unsettled before dawn. He sent two hawk flying in the sky, sending a very important message to the Mizukage. After that, he rushed at the Senju compound to dump the things he used from their journey. Though he can ask someone to do things for him, Hashirama personally wanted to bring his armor and weapons back to their room plus, he's not the kind of man who's fond of asking a small favor like carrying his personal things to his place. He just lived a simple, normal life and though he's the Hokage, he doesn't want to be treated like an aristocrat.

Some Senju members noticed how much in a hurry their leader was when he left the compound once again after changing his clothes (normal clothes without Hokage robes, dark blue trousers and white long sleeve top). Hashirama didn't fail to ask (or plead, describing Hashirama's way) one Senju woman to bring Senju styled tempura dish at their home, the woman pats the Hokage's shoulder begging him not to kneel before her and agreed.

Tobirama loves tempura.

The older Senju knows his brother wont go at his office for ages after their argument and after he cooled his head, their home will be the only place for him to rest.

Hurriedly, after thanking the woman he spun his heels going south of the village where the Uchiha clan resides.

Two middle aged Senjus watched his departing figure, one was the woman he asked to cook tempura which is holding a watering can to water her flowers in a small garden, another is her husband who was holding pile of woods (placing the large woods on his back again because after he greets Hashirama he needs to put those down). Both threw a meaningful look at each other.

"Hashirama-sama cannot wait til morning huh?"

"I thought he was going to ask me to pick some of our flowers"

"As his present?"

"What more,idiot. Just what you did to get me!" the wife continued on watering the flowers and chuckled

The Senju people remained quiet on what they had observed on their leader mainly because many of them didn't want to react negatively nor positively on such matters.

Little did Hashirama knows about all of these small talking inside their compound.

-xXx-

The Hawk landed gracefully on a shinobi's arms and sending it to fly again after getting the scroll inside the bottle it carried.

He smug reading the entire contents of the scroll, the message contains a request for the Mizukage to have a conversation personally with the Hokage with respect of their declaration of war letter, signed by Hashirama Senju the Hokage.

Using a boil release jutsu, he destroyed the scroll as if it never exists and in one throw of a hand killed the second hawk that contains the same message using a destructive technique.

"That's for you, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha"


	14. Chapter 13: Divergent and Promises

_A/N: About Tobirama loves Tempura, lol IDK I just put it there cause when I checked narutopedia he doesnt have a favorite food then I decided he might love sea foods because his element is water. (?) what else? oh please forgive the slight omake-ness of this chapter for I just want to add some things. _

-Divergent and Promises-

"Tadaima!"

The boy announced sliding the fusuma. Kicking his shoes on the rack in the side. He pouted when no one answered.

"Meow" He was greeted by three cats instead; one is white,other is black and the smallest one is an orange tabby cat.

"Yin, Yang, Orenjiko are you guys hungry?" Izuna knelt down and cuddle the three cats simultaneously on his arms. He went to their kitchen finding a plate of Inarizushi on their table. His stomach protest in hunger and the cats fell down in the floor but landed gracefully wagging their tails and meowing altogether.

"Okay! Okay! we'll all gonna eat this" The boy divided the Inarizushi but didnt forget to save some for his sister. He wonders who made the sushi, he knows his sister dont know how to make those. Madara is never a good cook but knows a few meal to prepare, as a matter of fact she mastered a recipe. Izuna just wanted his sister preparing his food but not her cooking and she was pretty aware of it. That is why they both needed someone to cook foods for them. They are shinobis and their training time must not be lessen by learning how to cook more especially when they have some relatives who are willing to serve them.

Izuna was glad he can take a break from eating egg recipes for awhile.

The cats and the boy started eating "Orenjiko why ?" he asked the little orange fat cat, it doesnt seem so happy in the sushi. It keeps on wagging its tail watching the other two cats happily eating their meal.

"You dont have your appetite?" Izuna asked worriedly "Oh come on, neechan is busy so dont wait for her to come back very soon" the tabby cat is very fond of Madara and eating only if she's the one who prepares its food. It so happen when the Uchiha leader was out of the village, the cat got sick and got thin that Izuna needs to perform a force feeding to keep it alive.

The young Uchiha stroke orenjiko's head, the cat purr sweetly. After he finished his meal he went on his room to clean his things and himself. He grunts while cleaning his injuries from their training. The boy just finished his jutsu training together with other Uchihas, they didnt have to be easy battling him because Izuna is as talented as Madara. Just like his sister, he awakened the sharingan at an early age of 10 making him the youngest known Uchiha to awaken it so far (Madara got hers at 13).Since then, Izuna was also considered as a genius. Their clansmen bets that someday he'll be powerful than Madara.

"Oww,tch" another low guttural sound coming from the boy aiding himself while putting cleaning his bleeding knee, he mumbles several mantra before and after he put the ointment. That hurts.

There were no major injuries occur to him or whatsoever, nothing deadly or the likes and Izuna was proud of it. Who wouldn't? after you beat those uncles bigger and more experienced than you.

Suddenly, he heard that the main fusuma opened and closed rapidly and it was clear that someone entered their home. The next thing he heard are loud steps coming closer to his room, and then the steps entered the next room just beside his. Izuna peeked on a small opening from his door and there he found his sister who just arrived.

But something is wrong about her

"Izuna!" The fiercest Uchiha called, Izuna was so alarmed that he lost his balance and fall to his knee, a short squeaking sound was made by him (because of his wound on his knee that hit the floor) but managed to cover his mouth and silently prayed the ache to be gone soon.

"Neechan?" he was right, something's been bothering his sister. He knew his sister is the scariest thing on earth when she's in a bad mood. The younger Uchiha showed himself.

Madara stared at him for awhile, her chakra appears to despise every living thing on the world except him.

"What's wrong neechan?" he asked, the older one is holding an Uchiha scroll and behind her is a large backpack containing her things, weapons and some scrolls.

"I'd be away for awhile" she plainly said,still staring her brother. Izuna was in awe, he got a feeling that whatever his sister's up to , it is NOT a good thing.

"Where? Why?" those were the only question that he was able to ask since Madara was on her way outside their home again. She wears her battle armor and is armed by her gunbai, that alone is enough for the kid to assume that she'll likely go to a fight.

"And do not go outside the village, not after I get back. Understood?" she commanded

"But neechan"

"Izuna" the Uchiha head pressed

"Understood neechan" he reluctantly said. Despite being a prodigy, Izuna is a pacifist by nature and he didn't like the idea of his sister going on battles. Particularly with the Senju in the past since he knows Madara was never been defeated by any other clans except the Senju head, Hashirama.

Madara is a step closer outside when a man came.

"Where are you going?" he asked

Izuna's mouth left hanging for a moment, perfect timing. He was about to sprung his foot in stopping his sister and face her rage the moment the Hokage showed up.

The Uchiha didnt answer right away but glared at him and swing the gunbai placing it at her back.

"Keeping things FAIRLY" she said

Hashirama sensed her battle ready chakra and in an instant became wary of it, he doesn't have plans on having hand-to-hand combat against her, not now and not anymore.

"Madara I will not allow you to leave" Hashirama spoke, his hokage manners brings forth. However, Madara was not pleased by it, moreover she's really getting tired of his habit of stopping her every damn actions. Why is that man always following her around? It is probably a bad timing to reason with the Uchiha.

"Im not asking for your permission" she countered

"Then Im not letting you " The brown-haired man retorts, with all the seriousness in his face

"Will you just please stop following me around and mind your own business?!" She said twitching her eyebrows, hoping the man will just leave before she finally lost all of her patience and create ruckus on their residence.

"I already send some-"

"Hashirama just stay away from-!"

"Lets make things clear to avoid the war! I cant do it without your help"

"You said you will settle EVERYTHING without MY HELP!"

"I never said such things!"

"You said 'I' you never said 'we' "

Izuna stared at the two, he almost forgot to breathe. Those two fought endless combats before but this time, he's witnessing a never-before-scene of their verbal fights. He knows that it would take a pig to fly to the moon before winning squabbles in opposition with his sister. No one did an outstanding job inside their clan and have the guts to debate against her.

"I'll kill those traitors!"

"I will not let you!"

Their voices rang around the compound making the Uchihas to peek from their windows. Both of them stopped realizing it is unwise to declare each others notion outside where everybody watches them.

"Madara, I have some words for you" Hashirama's voice lowered that's when the Uchiha marched inside their home again. Izuna ran away on his room, he was dead nervous of his sister's top notch yell but was silently applauding Hashirama for being able to break their seemingly endless verbal fight.

The kid slowly pulled his toes on silent as possible going to where the founders are. Edgily, he eavesdrop on the two figures inside the home's one of four meeting rooms.

"What the hell do you want now? I told you to do your thing while I do mine!" Madara says hastily while she moved his head as if banging in every directions, her unruly ebony hair shook.

Izuna on the other hand trembled in fear, its a sign of Madara going berserk soon.

"I want to explain what I said earlier, Madara, people dont want war. We created this village because we don't want it either am I correct?" Hashirama explained with his hands waving on his sides

Izuna was nodding at the back of the fusuma.

"Yet they declared war on our village after I warned them! Im just protecting what we have and you don't listen to me!" Izuna fell back, so Kiri declared a war?

"That is why I will never allow you to go. I already send my message to their Mizukage and will personally talk to him to clear things with them"

Madara stared at him suspiciously,"What if they betrayed us? those fools are traitors! I killed many of them because.." she cut off when a very unsightly memory flowed on her mind. It was when she thought the Hozuki clan, a clan residing at Kiri would stop attacking their camp back on her father's final year. The time where Tajima and her were betrayed by Hozuki clan resulting a great loss for the Uchiha. Many of her relatives died in that battle and their great loss at most is Tajima losing his sight.

"Because?" Hashirama waited while the girl stare on the floor.

"Nothing"

The Senju felt a disturbance, hoping she'd finally understand his point.

"Madara, the warring states period is long gone" He held pats her shoulder to calm her down. They have the same past and the ghost of the warring state keeps haunting them every time a battle occurs and this is what Hashirama wanted to erase on her memories. The hate, sadness,sorrow and loss.

All he ever wanted is for her good. He knows warning the Kiri than talking to them is almost the same in Madara's belief but Hashirama needs to settle numbers of problems in and outside the village and losing his second-in-command,his best friend will not help him at any given cost.

Madara keeps still. Hashirama looked at her with a promise in his eyes,to trust him,that he'll change everything. That he will surely convince the Mizukage in pulling the declaration.

"Fine then" she surly said

Hashirama smiles as she slaps away his hand over her shoulders.

-xxx-

The boy carried orenjiko in his arms while still spying on the room. The man was now alone since Madara left him and proceeds on her bedroom. Izuna slide the fusuma to enter. He's sitting on a couch and turned his face to meet the boy's gaze. He smiled cheerfully after seeing orenjiko in Izuna's arms.

"Aiko-chan!" the Hokage chirped like a little girl, Izuna frowned at him

"He have the same features with his sister" The Senju commented in a whisper like manner

"He's Orenjiko, neechan hated that name" Izuna pouted but was shocked to see a sulking Hashirama over the couch

"so its true its your hobby to sulk" the young Uchiha said still pouting, the Senju move his head up again

"Except that I never see Madara pouting"

"What?" The surprised boy looked as if the Hokage is going insane

"Ha Ha Ha! nothing nothing" he laughed and stands up "You were listening the whole time aren't you? Izuna-kun" placing his hand over his hips with a smile plastered on his face on which Izuna wanted to scream at him.

Placing 'kun' after his name brings shivers on Izuna's spine though he didn't know why. He just dont want the man to call him that even if he's the hokage. He's not fond of him and dont care about him either. The truth is, he despise him a long time ago for beating his sister on their countless fights before and considered Madara's enemy as his enemy too. But the main reason of his bitterness is because Hashirama happened to be the murderer of their eldest sibling.

But Izuna is a clever boy, he's now fully aware of things and changes happened after the Senju and Uchiha truce.

After his eavesdropping on their conversation, Izuna is now finally digesting Hashirama's words as 'the warring states period is long gone' the kid is pretty surprised of the Senju's statement hitting him hard and he knows it was the same with Madara.

"Im not here to have a talk with you" then he 'hnn-ed', the older of two control himself from laughing.

Uchihas.

"I just wanted to thank you" the boy looked over his shoulders, Hashirama doesnt know whether Izuna was talking to him or the cat with the reason the young Uchiha's words doesn't fit in their small talk.

Or maybe he was wrong.

"Huh?" The Hokage tilts his head like a child would do

"Thank..you...for..errmm.. stopping her to go" Izuna tried his best to say it, he blushed when a glint of smile coming from the tall man appears

"I dont want her to fight anymore..that's all" he pouted again and pressed the fat cat over his chest (Orenjiko just stares vividly at Hashirama's face, a very well behaved cat)

The Senju was happy, her brother is a peace maker just as she described her to him.

"Especially you!" Izuna added angrily, the older one closed his eyes and smiled more

"We will never fight again, there will be no wars as long as this village lives" He promised to the young Uchiha, it is literally giving a promise to a child.

Izuna turned his back to the kage

He left with a smile and a relief.

-xXx-

Uchiha Madara was again alone with the weirdest man in her eyes.

"What makes you stay here and wait for me?" She asked in a forced civil manner "I thought we were done talking"

Hashirama snickers, Madara turns an instant glare at him in doing a dubious thing.

"You still owe me one question" he said sheepishly, the Uchiha just wanted to punch him after he blatantly defeats her on their argument.

" Then what the hell is it?" she asked, annoyed. Placing her gunbai and other weapons on the rack, displayed on the meeting room.

Madara is facing the wall arranging her things and Hashirama walked near to her

"Its been a month, Mara"

She stopped, the way he say her name sends shivers to her nape. The girl's is holding a katana blade and was in the process of placing it on its shelf when a larger hand held it and continue to place it back. Their fingers gently brushed each others, Madara turned around and stepped to give a space between them.

She sat in the couch while he grinned joyfully eyeing on her.

"What do you want?!" The Uchiha hated the scene, she knows it'll just end in some childish arguments or worst, his teasing. And the word teasing doesn't have a room in her, not after some village just declared war against theirs.

"How are you?" Hashirama asked (wearing his fabulous oh-so-sunny demeanor,Madara just wanted to end the day)

She heave a mighty sigh, he's really an idiot. A stupid,moron, idiot Senju in her opinion.

"Fine, Im fine not long after your brother declared me to be dead" and then crossed her legs

"I apologize for it" Hashirama sat on the nearer couch beside hers

"Dont be. He just acted normally according to standards. But your brother needs to learn in respecting his senpai"

She said coolly. Not really minding Tobirama's actions but was upset by his brash attitude towards her.

Hashirama chuckled "But you and Tobirama are at the same age"

"Soon to be at the same age" she corrected, he chuckled again. They talked as if they never fought deadly battles before, as if they never had verbal fights few moments ago.

As if they didnt tried to kill each other in the past

(or maybe its only on Madara's part)

"Im just 18 at the moment" She said as a matter of factly, the village is a year older soon.

"Wait a minute,..." Hashirama put his hand over his chin, like he got an idea or something

"Oh, you and Mito have the same age!" He announced

"Mito?" Madara asked suspiciously

"Yes, and you'll meet her soon"

"Her?" The Uchiha moved herself in a relaxed position as she tapered her sight of him. He never said another girl's name before except her name and Toka Senju, his secretary.

"You saw the group with me when I got back? they are the Uzumaki from Uzushio, they are here to help us from collecting the bijuus. Mito is the only girl on the group and she's also the granddaughter of Ashina, their clan leader.

Unbeknownst to Hashirama, Madara is already slicing his words like she's detecting a crucial, vital part of his story.

"And you also know her age?" she utters, Hashirama failed to notice the sarcasm though.

"She's a childhood friend from Uzushio, she and his brother Morito. Did I tell you about Uzumaki are distant relatives of us Senju?" the Hokage asked trying to recall everything he said to her

"You did" Madara simply replied "childhood what?" she repeats, confirming if ever she misheard him a bit.

"Childhood friend, just like you and I" Hashirama said with so much happiness declaring it would be fun if the four of them will go out sometimes our even the five of them with Tobirama (after he settle another tough and hostile verbal fights with his brother soon) or maybe they can also add Toka making them six, the thought of them having parties and talking made him super excited (he almost forgot the bijuus and the declaration of war).

_Just like you and I_

Madara stand up

"Mara?"

"You better leave now, its already late"

Its dark outside, the Hokage spends too much of his golden time being the leader of the village in the Uchiha home.

Hashirama was hesitant because of the way Madara pushed him out the door was in his opinion, kind of rush.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Just get out already"

He have the urge to sulk again but stopped in doing so after she shot an annoyed gaze at him.

When he was fully outside, Madara shuts the door close.

Hashirama stiffened, noticing how the Uchiha were frightening hiding themselves after he caught them peeking from windows.

Senju and Uchiha were like water and oil but both have the same habit on spying on their respective leaders

Specially when those two are together.

A/N: Daaaaamn it, I thought story progression is much better this time. Anyways, I just have the need to put Izuna in this chapter and if there's anyone in them who have the OOC-ness it'll be Izuna. Gosh I made him such a cute little boy lol and Orenjiko, the cat gift from Hashirama for Madara on her 18th bday. So if you noticed, I had my mistake in the first chapters about Madara's age and Im so sorry about it. Hashirama is 20, Madara is 18 (soon she'll be having her birthday so yeah she's turning 19) while Izuna remains to be 13 years old. Just to be clear Hashirama met Madara when he was 13 and she is 12. I hope everything is clear now. Again, Im sorry for my mistakes and thank you again for following this story :)

I cant help it when they argue, it is very fun to write

The next chapter will be entitled **"Mito and Madara"** (sounds like a cat fight to me, but no, or yes? who knows! and heck yeah I'm so excited to write that stuff dammit!)

It will be dedicated for **HashiMadaTobiIzuxxx** for I know she loves my fem!Madara. Thank you for your reviews!

Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 14: Mito and Madara

Dedicated for xxXHashiMadaTobiIzuXxx

Mito and Madara

A white-haired man entered a local tavern outside their village. Well, there are other places in Konoha that can ease him out but this time, he chose to mix his anger with alcohol. He didn't really know at first where to go nor how to release his current emotions. Whether to bluster or punch a wall, scream, shout just to be freed by all the negative feelings he's feeling right now.

"Three bottles of sake"

He said as he ordered to a barman. Other customers (the not so busy ones) were already shooting glances at his direction the moment he stepped in, probably knowing who he is. After that, it doesn't really matter. That local tavern is located outside the village but not too far away from it. They knew Tobirama as the 'Hokage's brother' or the 'Younger Senju' as Hashirama was known to be the 'Senju leader' and the Hokage.

The red-eyed man's behaviour maybe far from his brother - that childish,charismatic and always wearing a smile man that all people looked up to, but despite of their differences, Tobirama is really responsible and faithful to his duties.

Maybe he is just a shadow of his older brother, always bested by him since they were little. He can still remember when Hashirama and their father argued - probably their worst argument ever that Butsuma announced Tobirama as his successor and not Hashirama on the their faces. But not long before Butsuma died, he voluntarily decided to step down and bring back Hashirama's right to be the Senju leader. He very well knew, Hashirama is and always be the best among them. He never felt any jealousy about it anyway for he love his older brother same as their other brothers - now late brothers.

He respect Hashirama and cared deeply for him. That is why he can never, ever allow something or someone ruin his reputations.

The albino started to drink his beverage. One glass after another. He was never a hard drinker unlike his brother, although he drinks occasionally but he prefers a half glass of wine over some sake. Little by little the sake has it effect on him.

Despite him wearing a stoic face all the times, he cared deeply to the village and on its inhabitants. They are all like a family to him. And even though he usually argue a lot on his Hokage brother, telling him what to do instead of what the latter really wants, or ordering him what he need and must do, its all because he wanted the best for the village, the village which is his brother's dream.

He drank a full glass.

The best sensory shinobi as they call him, still cannot find a very good nor good reason. Still, on his tipsy stage, cannot find why Hashirama was bewitched by her.

Speaking of good looks - hands down, even Tobirama can see it. The Uchiha is gifted by a lot of good looks though her hair can rival a nest, from her face, her majestic eyes and long eyelashes to a tall slender frame. He have to agree that if Madara was not born to be an Uchiha or she didn't had to be Madara, maybe he's on a battle against his brother by winning her heart.

Tobirama drank again, this time its directly from the second bottle and wonder what the hell is he thinking.

Of power - this is a much self explanatory on his part. She got the 'goddess of shinobi' title while his brother remains to be the undefeated shinobi. Wondering how did the Uchiha manage to raise a female child surpassing male shinobis up to that level. His older brother might be really into powerful female type but for him, a girl of that kind is not the one his brother needs. Hashirama is already powerful, why the need to have someone who always picking up senseless fights over who's the stronger between them? Who is prideful and violent just as he knows this_ witch_.

He sighed heavily.

For him, he can see things than his older brother for the latter's mind is always been cloudy whenever that girl walks in front of him.

He drinks another full glass after remembering what happened before his day got so dark that he wanted the feelings to be gone.

Tobirama was humiliated. In front of those red headed visitors, in front of their people and most of all in front of _her. Her_, who is the sole reason why - of all the people, his brother did the thing to embarrass him by not hearing him out before that witch who stole his brother's reasoning.

The younger Senju is fuming because of that. How could his brother do that to him? he never listen to him before her so what's new about that? but to him, that moment was the least he imagine to happen. Really? It was crystal clear - that Uchiha girl was the reason why they're soon to be on a war.

The village where they poured their blood on its establishment, to keep it safe, to maintain peace, and all of a sudden declared to be a war zone by some other village who in fact hold grudges against one of its inhabitants - no, she's not just an 'inhabitant' but a founder. A second leader as the people know her, Hokage's second in command.

Someone who must protect the village and the villagers, not someone who will drag them into danger.

"Damn it!" he snarled, holding a tight grip on a glass. Not really pointing the words to someone but his eyes are fixated to the wooden table.

Why is his brother is listening to that _witch_ all the time?. It's like the Hokage cannot see things clearly that he's able to. Why on all of the people...or rather, why on all of the girl?!. A girl who is heartless, ready to kill for the sake of her damned clan and most of all, a girl who killed their father.

Then he remembers that time again, Hashirama and him were indeed broken when their father died. The older one showed great sorrow, teared a bit and was lonely wanted to be alone. While him on the other part, the one who had more bonds with their father sobbed uncontrollably in hearing he died on his last battle.

But his sorrow was instantly mixed up with a full blown madness in learning who killed their father - it was Uchiha Madara, the most powerful Uchiha and his brother's 'ex' bestfriend.

Hashirama didn't say a word after hearing the truth of his father's killer but Tobirama swore a pledge at that exact moment to avenge Butsuma's death.

Tobirama drank his third bottle.

The truth is he was angered by Hashirama's nonchalant reaction of the horrid news about the person behind their father's death. He maybe younger than him but the younger Senju always, always know it – no matter how much the older one denied it nor cover it, he can never fool him on the obvious thing – of Hashirama liking this bloody girl.

Seriously? How long had he likes her? _Her_\- the one who killed their father?! The one who wants their clan to be wiped out. And the reality, she and his brother we're rivals before! Look at the irony of it, look at how horrible is it! what a shame. The idea is just _absurd_.

Tobirama stands despite his heavy eyes and drunken state.

His brother needs a woman, a dutiful one. Someone who can preserve peace, not destroy it! Someone who can lead his brother to a much brighter future, but she? She's just darkness. A caring, thoughtful woman on his side not someone who is ready to slash anybody for the sake of her golden pride. Plain and simple, she's not the one Hashirama needs!

He made a decision. Everything was clear now.

That there is **_NO_ **logical reason for his brother _liking_ that Uchiha and that he can never, _ever_ find any reason for it to be appropriate.

He needs to find a more suitable - or the better - near perfect one for his brother. He whispers on himself that someday Hashirama would thank him for the idea for not letting him hauled to a danger named Uchiha Madara.

-xXx-

Toka is on her way on the guest house to fetch the two Uzumaki as the Hokage asked her to do that morning. She knocked on a door and was greeted by a young man with a high ponytail wearing a white trousers and green kimono style upper garment.

"Good morning, I am Toka Senju, Hashirama-sama's assistant and I am here to-"

Before the Senju woman continue her introductory address, a young lady (also with the red hair same as the young man) shove her brother and greet her in delight.

"Hi! I am Uzumaki Mito, its nice to meet you!"

Toka only gawked at the high spirited gal who is now holding her hands, shaking it

"Oh.."

"Mito!" Morito rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing how excited his sister on everything when they arrived at konoha

The Senju lady cleared her throat "Hashirama-sama wanted to meet the two of you in his office" trying to be formal as possible.

"Well then.." Morito answered and shoot a meaningful glance at Mito who just came back on her quietness after hearing Toka's message from the Hokage.

On their way to the Hokage's office, the Uzumaki girl keeps turning her head around.

"Is that Hashi-" then Morito glared at her, a simple reminder to address the Senju leader properly according to his position.

The Uzumaki already noticed the rock on their arrival at the village but as a curious girl, she wanted to know the reason behind it.

Toka took a notice of Mito's question and did the pleasure of informing about the Hokage's face carved on a big rock facing the village.

"It was Hashirama-sama's idea,he said it is a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over the village"

Morito nods but deep inside of him _"Same old Hashirama eh? never runs out of ideas"_

"Does it mean all the other Hokage-to-be will be added on that rock in the future?" the Uzumaki asked again, her curiosity rose on another level.

"Yes, Mito-san" the Senju replied simply

"Ohh, that's great! a kind of legacy thingy isn't it?" She turned around again to fully view the big-ass-Hokage-rock with Hashirama on it. She admired the view, but moreover the idea behind it and of course, the person behind the idea.

_"Simply amazing" _

Toka smiled and nods at her statement then glance at the Uzumaki girl, realizing that Mito is the very first person who call Hashirama's idea 'great'. In all honesty, when their Senju leader announced the idea, she really thought that was kind of...weird.

There are people who took a notice at the two visitors, where Morito smiled at them when on the other hand Mito is just...

"Hi!, Hi there!, Oh Good morning! , Hello?" Poured every human being she came across with her joyful greetings

Her brother wants to plop a hand on his face and made an apologetic smile to Toka, the Senju girl was indeed kindly amused by the redhead girl's character.

When they arrived at the office door they already heard the Hokage's voice. A hint that there is another person that he is talking with at the moment. Morito only blinked before Toka finally pulled the door open wide for them to enter.

Mito look closely at the two figures - the Hokage, which is not really surprising if he's already there because it is HIS office. The other one is the same girl on yesterday's affair - the raven haired girl with the long spiky layered hair, sitting on a chair in front of the Hokage's table. The Uzumaki was quite bemused of Hashirama's smile while staring at the 'other' girl's face. The Hokage's chin is resting over his hand while leaning on the table while the onyx eyed girl is kind of story telling about something like 'renovations'.

It was like minutes had passed but in reality its just a mere seconds. Hashirama is always been a happy person, always smiling and laughing even at the little things. A carefree person he is - actually yesterday was the first time she had a chance to see a glint of his stress which happened after they left the room (that she purposely let herself to be the last person to get out after his twin brother).

But his smile - just now, was kind of different. And by means of different she meant it to be more than his usual self.

Before she realized everything or to think why was he smiling like that, the nonchalant girl who is sitting beside his table took a notice of their arrival, turning her head at their direction. Hashirama jerked standing up greeting them.

"Goodmorning! How was your first night?" the hokage asked, the Uchiha shot her eyes at him.

"The climate here is very cool, we had a relaxing rest. Thanks to you Hokage-sama" Morito answered then glance at his twin sister who just became mute after entering the office.

"How are you Mito?'' Hashirama asked the Uzumaki lady, her eyes widened as she was about to answer him, pulling herself to stay calm.

"It was great, Hokage-sama" Mito is puzzled of her choice of word to describe their first night stay but she didn't want to give the hokage a wrong impression so she came up on using the word that fits his idea of a rock with a hokage face instead, it was not that bad though.

Meanwhile, Hashirama sensed a pair of eyes directly towards him.

"Im really glad you did like it " Hashirama grinned at them "BY the way, I like you to meet my co-founder.."

The two Uzumaki changed their attention to the girl who is now standing up just as Hashirama did.

"Uchiha Madara, my second-in-command, co-founder of Konoha and the Uchiha leader"

Madara nods at Hashirama's introduction to her.

"This is Uzumaki Morito.." the Senju man said as he is directing a hand at Morito

"He will be the captain of their group." the redhead guy bowed slightly at his introduction

"and this is.."

"I suppose you are Mito"

Befuddled, impressed, surprised or shocked - you name it, before Hashirama continue his introduction for Mito, he was taken aback by the rarest natural (unnatural at this point) occurrence of Madara remembering her name. He was well aware that he did mention her once, and by means of word 'once' and knowing Uchiha Madara - she only bother to remember someone's name,more so she's only capable of doing it when she considered the person as a worthy opponent - in wars to be specific.

And he himself was counted to it.

BY the looks of it, Mito was also surprised of hearing Madara already knows her.

"Yes, Madara-sama" she bowed deeply at the 'co-founder, the serious-faced Uchiha nods at her then look back at Hashirama who just collected himself after a few moments.

After the 'introductions', Toka informed them that the function room (located inside the office) is now ready. They sat on their respective seats around an oval shaped table; Hashirama on the center chair (as always), Madara on his right side while the left side chair remained empty. Beside the empty chair is Toka who just sighed lowly after turning her head at the unoccupied seat, beside Toka is Morito then Mito.

Madara is the only person on the right side of the oval table.

The Hokage leads the meeting with Toka's assistance of the papers, the other three people - including Madara listened at Hashirama's report of the whole process in capturing the bijuus, the strategies, the techniques to be use and also the trainings, the part where Madara had some twisted reaction between tapping her foot or glaring at Hashirama while he said 'Madara will discuss the battle tactics soon'.

The Uchiha then was torn between kicking him in the foot while they're seated or to remain calm so she can deal with him later.

Morito just observed on whatever his witnessing, Toka did her job as a secretary and Mito..

Mito practically blushed after Hashirama acknowledge her as the one who create fuinjutsu in sealing the bijuus. He praised her skills as an Uzumaki prodigy and thanked her over and over. For her, it was like a normal accomplishment if it was not Hashirama who is praising her. Morito felt proud of his twin sister,as now she's already a full pledged sealing expert declared by their grandfather Ashina.

A very talented kunoichi, that is Uzumaki Mito as Hashirama described her in the meeting.

Hence, Madara begins to look out of the window, in door, in table, and even on the floor when Hashirama starts throwing the Uzumaki lots of compliments.

Compliments.

For another girl.

In front of her.

_What in the deuce are you thinking?_

"Madara?"

_Does it matter?_

"Madara?" The Senju repeats, Madara twitched an eyebrow after his hand made a contact on her arm.

"What?!" she hissed, loud enough for the others to startle. Hashirama only blinks in confusion.

"Can you please repeat your question, Hashirama" the Uchiha asked trying very hard to ask the question normally as if she didn't 'almost yell' at the Hokage's face.

She can only curse herself for letting some silly and unimportant things interrupt her focus. Hashirama cleared his throat before speaking again after scanning the three other people with them in his peripheral vision.

"What can you say about it?"

With that - Madara, just as she always wear a mask of indifference and a nonchalant reaction - felt like she wanted to evaporate on the spot due to confusion of his question. The truth is, she never understand anything Hashirama just said all because she was busy of her 'thoughts'. And she do not get this 'it' part at all.

_What the hell_

If she answered on a negative fashion, she'll be bothered if ever the question is for the sake of the village and this negativity will affect her reputations - same goes for the Uchiha. Madara stared for like a couple of seconds to Hashirama - with a blank face albeit, with a whirlwind of 'what ifs'.

"I think..." she stuttered "...Its fine with me"

_Damn, what was it all about anyway_

"Great! Thank you very much to all of you, the meeting is adjourned" Hashirama announced grinning at the Uchiha.

Madara suddenly felt answering in a positive fashion didn't help her either.

Seeing that 'stupid grin' on his face.

-xXx-

"I WILL WHAT?!"

After Toka closed the door ever so lightly, she heard some of the usual sound that crack inside.

"Mara, you agreed on it, right?"

The Senju girl let an audible breath, the scene (and the shriek) is really getting old.

At some point she wondered if ever the two founders never got tired of arguing and debating every single freaking day of their lives. They fought, and fought, and fought deadly battles,bloody combats, from morning til the next morning and now this - bickering, after their truce on a new found village. That's just tiring, to fight on the same person over and over again.

But Toka, just like the other Senju is not blind to not see what could Hashirama cannot.

They have overly different personalities, like north and south, yet they continue to be together (as leaders) on a same village.

After she escorted the twins going back to the guest house, Mito thanked her warmly. She finally concludes Mito is almost have the same aura as Hashirama. It was so obvious the Uzumaki girl is easy to befriend with same goes to her brother Morito.

While on her way, the Senju girl considers on what if Madara is the same as Mito.

Her idea could be spell d-e-a-t-h if she shared it to someone in the village but surely enough she's not that stupid to tell about her little idea.

Just what if Madara - the ever so stern, strict and 'hard' girl is as cheery, kind, and warm as Uzumaki Mito.

She chuckled at her own idea comparing it to armageddon.

But Toka sincerely ponders, if that's the case Hashirama's life would be easy as A,B,C.

Her foot stopped after sensing a glint of a person's swaying movements from above at her direction - at the entrance of the Senju compound.

Tobirama - without a doubt, drunk, used his teleportation jutsu and unfortunately landed in front Toka just right before she stepped on the pavement.

"Tobirama-sama!"

-xXx-

"I cant believe you made a decision without my approval!"

"I did ask it and you said it was fine with you"

"Hell to the **_NO_**, Hashirama"

"Everyone heard you"

"And you really think I could TRAIN them?"

"Why not? You are a better strategist than me Mara"

"Then why dont you ask your brother instead!"

A slam was heard on the table. They are on the usual stuff again- arguments. The reason? Hashirama's question way back on their meeting was if it is fine with her to TRAIN the Uzumakis on the mission: 'capturing bijuus'.

Hashirama leaned back on his seat watching while the protesting Uchiha slammed his table by her fist in an attempt to pass the responsibility to his brother. Its not that Madara is escaping from a responsibility - far from that. Her point is she doesn't want to get involved with those Uzumaki, meeting them its fine with her but training them? its another story for the Uchiha leader.

"Hashi-Rama" She pressed "Do I look some sort of a good teacher to you?" she glowered, Hashirama massage the back of his neck.

"I cannot do that" he said, seemingly displeased the way Madara reacted "You have more battle experiences than Tobirama". The way hashirama said it was kind of sad, remembering his younger brother did not come home last night.

But then, it was pretty obvious and Hashirama failed to understand her. She was more versatile than the younger Senju so he did not expect her to ask that question. The Hokage realized she's just escaping from the responsibility - no, the whole Uzumaki training issue.

"I wouldn't even contemplate on such thing"

Hashirama stands up "But I do trust you!"

"Then what about THEM?" the Uchiha countered.

The Senju is on the verge of getting tired of their argument, but when she blinks, hey long eyelashes swayed in a motion that captivates him.

Hashirama gulped "I do trust you, they trust me so they will trust you too" he said fully admiring the view that is in front him.

Silence reigns and with that, Madara made a wry smirk.

"What if I DONT trust them?"

His eyes widened at her question, well he never expect some kind of return.

He opened his mouth but there were no words came, that's like a bulls eye. Madara to question the Uzumaki clan's trustworthiness. Hashirama remained shocked that he did not get the chance to retorts an answer.

Madara left him as the end of their argument - just as she always do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_A/N: I can always imagine Mito and Madara as polar opposites just like the canon Hashirama and Madara but Madz is a female here so they are the two opposing persons in the story. Just as promised, the story will get darker and darker (as I said before Im trying to shut the humor and it was so hard in my part because Im quite a funny person lol)_**

**_Well, this is really not a one-sided-HashiMada, I think you already figured it out :p_**

**_Madara is stubborn yeah! even a sledgehammer will break apart on her head XD _**


	16. Chapter 15: Envy

_**A/N:** Heeeey, yeah yeah its been a while. Well, writing author notes is really not my thing but its my way to talk/respond on my reviewers (and silent readers). Its not like I'm going to spoil something for you guys or anything but for those who 'PM-ed' me to continue the story until the very end (since I'm receiving rants and pleads and even beg not to leave this fic hanging around in forever just like the other authors did,oh poor readers), a good news is I already have my outline to keep my tracks as the story goes on so YES I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS FIC UNTIL THE VERY END (BUT PARDON ME FOR THE SLOW UPDATE HWRHWRHWR *LOL*)._

_Envy _

He was worn out that day. Tons of paper works came late in the afternoon and all were required to be done before dawn, so to say, he rushed the urgent works all by himself. On another note, he is also the Senju leader and he have other things to do aside from running the village as its Hokage. Tough job, for a tough man like him. Albeit he is a strong person but he has only one mind and body. Hashirama is tired mentally - to the full extent. Not to mention his latest dispute with the Uchiha.

He sighed remembering how she smashed his idea to lead in training the Uzumaki. The Uchiha leader is an exclusive person so its no surprise that somehow she will turn down the given task but Hashirama did not expect her to have a problem with the Uzumaki. They are tranquil and harmless people, needless to say that they are relatives with the Senju and he witness how they run the Uzushio. Though he was well aware that Madara always have a trust issue, that if a non-Uchiha person have to visit their home, you will need to pass an extreme evaluation from the other Uchiha before you can talk to their head. Ultimately, he wanted her to have a new company. The way he can see it, it seems his bestfriend doesn't have other persons in her life. She is too enclose by her Uchiha clan and Hashirama wanted to expand her world just like he wanted his friends to be her friends too.

Unfortunately, she doesn't see it that way and they ended up getting in an argument once again.

And much more unfortunate of him to have additional headache when he got home.

"You never sided with me" his drunken brother snarled or more like accused him. His arms over the hokage's shoulder gently putting him on his bed.

If not because of Toka's helping hand, the younger Senju would have crawl in order to get home or worst, he wouldn't reach it at all. The Senju leader thanked her for taking good care of his wasted brother before he arrived and apologize at the same time, the girl had been honest to inform him about Tobirama's hurtful feelings about what happen last day as he mumbles several times how he hated his older brother's actions in hearing the Uchiha lad more than him and worrying that if the brothers could not settle the issue sooner, it will greatly affects the both of them. Hashirama smiles at Toka promising he will take care of the issue and Tobirama himself, thankful that even though the younger one have an ego bigger than him, there is someone who greatly cares on his well being.

"Tobirama, you are drunk" Hashirama said, totally ignoring Tobirama's rants as he put a cup of coffee on the mini table beside the bed. "Drink this so that you..."

"Oh didn't you hear me? or maybe you did but you do not want to, anyway what's new about that. All you wanted to hear is that crazy Uchiha!" Tobirama rolls his eyes, shuffle his hair away as he continue his ramblings, Hashirama chose to remain calm, for he knows he holds the responsibility why his brother is acting that way.

"Tobi, I am sorry if I offended you on my actions back then but please let's talk further if you are...on the right state of mind and not now" he gently pats his brother's shoulder keeping a sincere eye contact but Tobirama was unimpressed.

"I am not drunk!" All of a sudden he stands up and continues to fulminate, he even made several motions of hands as he protest, Hashirama did not made a single step back but was calm enough to hold his brother as he maintain his balance while the younger one murmured words that describe disappointments. Hashirama's patience, originally for 3 younger brothers - now two late brothers is solely left for Tobirama's tendencies to burst like a magma.

"I am not asking for an apology coming from you!" Tobirama pushed him away having a force that made a wide space between them, Hashirama was surprised by his actions. They've never been on a huge physical fight before and he silently hopes they would never have one at this moment.

"You are so blinded by her that you cannot see her flaws!" he points a finger at the older Senju, it was obvious who he is stating, the older one started to take Tobirama's talking seriously but keeping in mind that it was partly the alcohol's fault on how he behaves.

"Blinded?" Hashirama was befuddled.

"For once brother! I cannot believe you have fallen for a girl who killed your own father!"

Hashirama gulped hardly and this time did not take it lightly.

"Open your eyes and you will see how much of a shi-"

"That's enough Tobirama!" he held the white haired man's furred collar pulling him closer to him, the tan man is pretty exhausted on having arguments with people closer on him to instantly carry on the situation. But when Tobirama brings out something offending or a very sensitive topic of Madara murdering their father, he tried - but failed to compress his reactions.

"Not because you are on this state you can talk and push me away like I am something random to you, I am your older brother! And please, I am forbidding you in pulling that issue out again" There was a fuming seriousness in his voice of how he dropped the his last statement. They are face to face, Tobirama gritted his teeth and again was triggered to go against his brother's will. He was more angry than ever that he refuse to listen on his pleas.

"See! You sided again with that Uchiha!"

"I am not siding nor Im siding on one of you Tobirama" The hokage have the urge to massage his temple, surely a drunken version of his brother is the hardest to converse with but this topic with Madara is so intolerable to his ears, what's more, he just wanted to end his before it gets worst and to have the longest rest ever right after he have a double headache.

Much to his shock, Tobirama pulled his collar closer, eyes burning with accusations. He hated her,not his brother. But seeing his brother will do anything in favor of the Uchiha girl much to his dismay hurts him to think that way.

" She killed father!" he shouted, Hashirama was a patient man but for the first time returned the favor of pushing his brother away on his bed in a forceful manner that cause Tobirama to plopped down on the said bed as he is heavily tipsy that he cannot think nor move straight. He is drunk but Hashirama was beyond losing his patience plainly because of his current childishness and fatigue.

"I killed one of her siblings! so don't talk like we are the only victims of the past Tobirama, you are the one who never listen to me!" He breathe out, the younger one groggily move his head after bumping it to his bed watching while his brother tensed on their feud. The older one plop a hand on his head at his action.

Hashirama feel sorry for his younger brother, he can remember how he mourns over their father's death. The second child of Butsuma Senju was the closer one to him. But at the same time, the thoughts of stealing the life out of Madara's eldest brother haunts his memories whenever he remembers their father's death. No matter how much he convince himself, it was not even, not at the slightest.

"...sorry"

He whispered before leaving his brother's room in peace.

-xXx-

" Neechan?"

"Hnn"

"Is there a problem?"

"Nothing"

"Then...would you sit?"

"Why would I?"

Izuna sighed, he was currently studying a scroll after a silly low class mission of fetching a sheep from a not so far away village. She is continuously walking from east to west for about a minute already since she enters their room and the kid find it very disturbing.

"Fine" the Uchiha leader then sat at the tatami floor beside a wall after noticing the observance of her brother and their pets while she walks from left to right over and over. Orenjiko sat on her lap wanting to be pet by her. It is her favorite though she equally loves the other two but the orange fat cat is the most affectionate to her and it always ended up on sleeping with her or sleeping on her at night.

Uchiha Madara is on a shitty mood once again, but this time she cannot figure exactly why and how it happened. What's more upsetting her is that she cannot find the word on how she felt during the time of their meeting with the Uzumaki twins. Hearing how Hashirama compliments the Uzumaki girl was like the most irritating sound she heard and for once, she was having trouble, why the heck those thoughts entered her mind.

Why on earth would she was rather confused and annoyed (or maybe both at the time being). On another thing, how dare that Senju assigned her to a task he knew so damn well she would not take, like training an unknown group of men sounded crazy, knowing her exclusiveness and persona. And in the name of neko-kami, what were her thoughts back then?. Madara rolled her eyes and 'hnn-ed' while caressing Orenjiko's head - which shows how contradicting her face reaction and actions at the same time. Izuna observes his sister, is it really hard to understand girls? that's a question that popped in his mind, but then realized his sister is beyond ordinary girl - far from that - and probably farthest from that.

"Did Hokage-san do something again?" Izuna innocently asked and is now reading a book, Madara stared deeply at her brother with a puzzling yet claiming an unreadable expression.

"What makes you ask that?" She asked back, the truth is she was alarmed how her little brother found out the reason why she's having her bad mood of the night.

"Isn't he's the always reason why you are upset?" It was true on Madara's behalf, but still, its quite surprising how her kid brother knew it so well.

"...but I think he's kind, maybe you are just being hard with him at times neechan" Izuna continue turning a single page on his book, his eyes fixated on it. Madara was taken aback and is now confused on her own brother's statements. By golly, he used to address Hashirama as "You Enemy" (when talking to her) or "The Enemy Leader" or simply "That Senju" but now he is addressing him as something highly and mighty as "Hokage-san", calling "Hokage" would be acceptable and just fine though still surprising, but putting "-san" is another big thing. Madara narrowed her eyes, his kid brother talks like the older one now.

"How could you say so?" The Uchiha girl wanted to growl at first, but Izuna was right. She did not protest when he describe him as 'kind', it was true that Hashirama is always a kind person and she wanted to knock her head in thinking things once again that maybe she should have not do, like remembering how patient the Senju is in handling her mood swings.

_Stop..just stop thinking about it..._

"I don't know but I can feel it when I talked to him"

-xXx-

It was probably one of his worst day. A verbal fight against Madara and his brother at the same day. Hashirama was inexplicably exhausted that all he wanted to do is to have the longest rest but no, there he is, walking around at dawn time with his hokage robes barely noticing the greetings of his villagers. Also, thinking about the possibilities of choosing between Madara and Tobirama on whom-to-get-okay first addend his headache. Why can't the girl agree on him easily without disagreements involved and why can't his brother understand his decisions?.

Blinded, that's how Tobirama described him. Hashirama is not afraid to admit that Madara is a special person in his life, he is the strongest shinobi alive but the sad part is that he was a coward to admit his feelings directly to her. They have been enemies from the start as others knew it, but for him, the real 'start' of their connections was when he met her on the river plainly as Madara and him as Hashirama. There was no Senju and Uchiha surnames involved, just them being themselves.

The Hokage sat on a bench near his office, how he hoped those time can be rewind and maintained. They have unfavorable past,probably the worst past for someone who claimed to be best of friends. But Hashirama doesn't want to get stuck on that ugly past, he wanted to move on and he wanted her to move on. A year ago after starting the village he have high hopes to be more open to the elusive girl about his feelings but still, every time he planned it was disapproved by Tobirama, saying things how awkward and unacceptable of him to trust the girl that much were enough to discontinue.

"Hashirama-san?" a familiar female voice wakes him up from his thoughts, the hokage smiled at her.

"Mito, where have you been? its quite dark already..." He forced a tone that will not let her know how he feels at the present time being but his eyes betrayed him.

"I just bought some mushroom soup for dinner and Im on the way back to the guest house" Mito answered, without failing to notice that Hashirama needed someone to talk to, she is sensible enough to ask the obvious.

"Are you okay? you look so sad.." there was a glint of concern coming from the Uzumaki, the Hokage did the denial thing of telling he was just tired and that's all, though he knows she will surely caught him lying. He was fully aware of how much of a bad liar he is.

"I will be fine, thank you for asking Mito" It was like he answered her of a 'no Im not okay' but played his words perfectly not to boldly appears like that. Mito's concern grew more, thinking the man might wanted to be alone this time she decided to take her leave and respect him by avoiding to answer her directly.

"I hope you will soon Hashirama-san, my apologies for interrupting you. I will take my leave then" she politely made an apologetic smile and bowed at the kage then slowly turned around.

"...Mito?" Hashirama called, Mito stopped and turn around to face him

"Yes Hashirama-san?"

"Can you...stay here with me?"

He just wanted someone to talk to, he sees Mito as the perfect one at the right time to hear him out. Mito blinks at his invitation to sit with him on the same bench but gladly (and giddy-ly) accepts it. They talked about random things from different elemental jutsus to their respective village climates - almost all of the stuff. Hashirama find it easier to communicate on someone like her - someone who is willing to listen to him even on the simplest topic. Mito was more than happy to have a bonding like this with him and without them knowing it, they are laughing their ass off.

"Did you just say mushroom soup?"

"Yes why?"

"Its my favorite!"

"Do you want some?"

"Then thanks in advance!" they both laughed, his chest is lighter after their chatting. Hashirama made a toothy grin at her. Funny how a small act like that would make her heart pound on miles per second.

"Oh! I remember, I am a man of my words" Hashirama suddenly holds her paper bag (which contains the ingredients for mushroom soup) by his left hand then held Mito's left hand by his right.

"Hashirama-san?"Mito was bewildered by his actions

"Let me take you to my favorite place in the village"

-xXx-

She didn't know why she goes outside walking around at the center of the village at 6 o'clock in the afternoon. Usually it is the time for her to arrange her Uchiha paper works and finish them off. A brief girly chuckle caught her attention coming from a group of teen age girls on the park. It was clear what's their topic all about - the usual. Madara mentally grunts after hearing them swoon over how handsome a certain man is, she glared daggers at them, can't they talk about anything useful instead?. Useless little freaks, she thought. On the other side are group of male shinobis that steals glances to the group of girls, Madara did not find it amusing but it caught her attention. By the looks of it, the male shinobis are talking about the girls too.

The Uchiha girl remain to observe them. She's almost at the same age of the teen age girls. It was unbelievable but the image of her joining the group of girls came through her mind - that is IF she was born as an ordinary person.

But she was not and she would never, she was born as an Uchiha shinobi and its leader. The goddess of shinobi as they knew her, fought so many clans and killed hundreds, men and women even children. There was no way in this world that someone will classify her by the likes of these persons.

"Faggots" she mumbled while walking away.

A sudden thought attacked her and that is Izuna's voice ringing on her head, crap this day that she's thinking the most random thing starting in the morning.

Maybe she was just hard at him at times, maybe she did overreact a bit, or maybe she was just paranoid or maybe, maybe...

"Bullcrap!" She hissed at no one in particular but the villagers that were passing by was so shocked that they made a wide gap on where she walks and where the villagers pass by. Her face became paler as she bowed her head to mutter a quite sorry at the villagers.

_What are you doing, what am I doing, what is this shit all about_

She was behaving far from her usual self since the start of this day, Madara disliked it very much. She now hated herself for not being able to control emotions of getting upset so easily.

It was all this Senju's fault.

Oh how she wanted to scream at him badly for making her feel like this. Even though she still cannot look for an appropriate reason or how and why she would. The Uchiha was itching to punch something to ease her out but then beginning to think again. Maybe if she tried to make excuses how she behaved when they argued it will give her peace and all will be normal again, like her normal self and logically speaking. Does the word excuses makes up for it? or maybe she would just try to make amends with the Senju everything will be fine.

Making amends almost equate on accepting her faults and apologize and it was also unbearable to her like she wanted to vomit on the thought of it. But if its the only thing that will bring her normality again...

-xXx-

The two ended up on the Hokage mountains over Hashirama's giant face carved on it. Watching over the village lights from above and the stars at night made the solemn place alive.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Hashirama-san" Mito thanked him with a flush of red on her face, she is seated on a chair made by Hashirama's every reliable wood jutsu.

"You are welcome, I just wanted to fulfill my promise to you way back in our talk on the bridge"

Back to Uzushio, Mito and Morito talked how it was their favorite spot on the village. Reason why they bring Hashirama on the bridge when they were little. That is when Hashirama promised to bring the two of them too on his favorite spot soon after they arrived Konoha.

"Why is it that this is your favorite spot?" Mito asked curiously, the view from above is spectacular but there was no special about it. Just a very high place looking around the village, that's all. The redhead wanted to know the reason behind how it ended up being his favorite place, considering Konoha is huge in size and there was a lot more from it, like a forest a waterfall or maybe a marvelous garden. For she knows him, he was always fascinated by nature and this mountain top is far from his standards.

Hashirama was back on his quiet mood, clearly recalling some events on his life and smiled - a genuine smile. It was the 'truest' smile, not a forced one nor a toothy grin but Mito can see and feel how much of a bliss was behind on that smile.

"Its because this place is where I made a promise that I will create this village with someone"

The Uzumaki smiled and contented at his answer, it was a great feeling and a giddy one that a powerful shinobi like him can be sentimental and emotional given that his abilities can rule the world.

"Is this someone your brother?" she asked again, Hashirama chuckled

"Funny that it's not, even though we're close Tobirama did not see the possibility to create a village like I did. It was with Madara.."

Mito was taken aback. He speak the Uchiha's name with passion, with an emotion. It was different, very different. Then her curiosity kicks again, Uzumaki Mito collected her courage to ask him - one thing that she's afraid of hearing the answer though it was nearly confirmed but she wanted to hear it coming from him.

"Can I ask you something?" her eyes were stuck on the view below but her thoughts were somewhere. She knew his answer would either hurt her or crushed her but still, he was something meaningful to her and she would respect that. Hashirama turn his head at her waiting for her question.

"What is Madara-sama to you?"

Her question puts flame through his mind,soul and body. What is she to him? Mito, of all the people asked. Tobirama already knows what the Uchiha is to his life, no need to confirm that though he never got the courage to ask him straight to the point about it. Hashirama was bemused, wishing he can be straightforward and good with words as Mito did.

"She is the-"

"The playmate he had when he was a 13 year old kid getting tired of the foolish war-torn era and was glad he was not the only one"

Both of them turn their head at the direction where the voice came. Mito was perplexed but Hashirama almost had his eyeballs out as he watched Madara's figure came nearer.

The sharingan user did not hear their entire conversation, the only thing she have heard of is Mito's last question to Hashirama. Madara's thoughts in order as she walked; damn this Senju for bringing this bitch on 'their' place, damn this bitch for asking the stupidest question and the third and most of all...

Damn all the Senju in the planet because their leader might had carry this Mito bridal style in order for her to be in this top of the mountain. Heck, there was no other way she could be on this place without a shinobi's help!.

"Mara..." Hashirama whispered

"Sorry for any disturbances, I'm just here to actually report that the Uchiha renovations is done. Anyway, I got to go now. Enjoy " She bid a very sarcastic tone then waved a hand at the two. Biting her lower lip and her eyebrows met when she turned around leaving them, her fists curled into a ball. There is a burning anger deep beneath her.

Envy, she was envious by this Uzumaki Mito and she was now prepared to show her who is Uchiha Madara and what an Uchiha is capable of.

_A/N: Certain things; Madara is an irrevocable character, meaning (she) is not as complex as Hashirama. I find it easy for Hashirama to write more than Madz and what's more huh, Im playing a female Madara here so I put some female emotions on her. I will not make her girly (though she secretly likes pink lol) I know in this chapter she showed more of her feminine side like a massive gazillion of jealousy issues and the denial stuff. _

_Next chapter: No I am not forgetting about that 'war'. _


	17. Chapter 16: Ensnare

_A/N: Hi everyone! Yes! Finally I had the time to write, proofread, and upload the new chapter! Yay!. Work was hitting me hard last few weeks (I think it's almost a month) but now I'm back! _

_Thanks to my new followers and reviewers! *hugs and kisses*_

_Now to the new chapter:_

-x-x-x-x-

_Ensnare_

"Madara wait!"

She has no qualms to stop on her tracks not until the man chase after her and tap her from behind. That is, when she felt a burning sensation of punching the life out of him that will absolutely send him flying off on the cliff.

She never felt anything like that before, the feeling alienated her wholeness like it almost blurred her vision. She landed a forced deadpan look to Hashirama before shooing his palm away on her.

"WHAT?"

Oh, how it sounded so obviously angry on how she asked.

The Senju raised both of his brows without a single thought on how she struggles on composing her violence.

"Can we talk?"

"FOR WHAT"

"About the…wait, are you mad?"

"SHOULD I BE MAD?"

"But..you are-"

"I AM NOT MAD, STUPID"

They are standing less than a meter from each other yet the boiling Uchiha was talking loudly as if making a battle cry. Hashirama was confused, he didn't know if it was because their argument before or because of different things. He observed the girl's facial expression and would've sworn he almost saw a steam coming from her nose, she is mad and her face betrayed her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, skeptical at first but there is no other way to know what in the sage's name her problem is.

"ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF?"

" Mara?"

"I SAID I AM NOT MAD!" She said stepping closer, he stepped back.

"Then why are you shouting at me?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU"

"So,you're mad?" Hashirama has the bothered and confused face combined. Just why can't be the Uchiha be direct to him.

Madara sighed, suppressing whatever emotion she needs to pull. All she ever wanted is to be gone on that place yet the Senju man, a.k.a the reason she had been out of herself blocked her way.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that our renovations is done and that's all, now you can go back to your DATE and enjoy whatever business you're having with HER"

Hashirama's eyes were boldly shocked at Madara's respond, she 'hnn-ed' and smirk in an instant while observing the now stunned hokage. He blushed, stutters, shook his head multiple times.

"Wha- we are not having a DATE!"

"There is no need for you to explain anything at all, seeing how you flatter HER was enough"

The Uchiha tapped the ultra baffled Senju in the arm, Hashirama doesn't know how to answer as if he was struck by a lightning, whether to go in a defensive-mode-jutsu. Is she implying that he has 'something' with Mito? Well, she is. Does Hashirama wanted to call an urgent meeting with the Uchiha to clear things? Yes he does.

And before his non-existent romantic admiration for the Uzumaki arose;

"Wait- No- Its- What- MadarathatisnotwhatImeanabout her!"

"Hokage-san?"

Mito's arriving figure sent shivers to Hashirama's spine, hoping she didn't heard anything about Madara 's accusations of him 'liking' her. Before the Uzumaki stepped closer on where the two founders are (and before Madara chose to activates a mangekyou sharingan ), she left the astounded Hokage in his spot.

The Senju was stuck between chasing after the Uchiha again or to wait for the appearing Uzumaki.

And from that moment, he had to choose.

-xXx-

He knows he acted the wrong way at that time.

Fully aware of his own drunkenness last night, he heaved a mighty sigh before entering his brother's office. After leaving his duties and some paper works for two days as the Hokage's right hand man, he knows he have many things to settle. Firstly, he badly needs to make reconciliation with his big brother. No, he will not apologize for bashing a certain Uchiha girl and for saying crude things about her – not that. He will apologize for hurting the tender, soft, overly dramatic and sensitive brother's feelings – that's all. Secondly, he needed to make sure his paper works and other things to do will be neatly and fittingly done before this day ends.

Of course there will be no 'thirdly' for apologizing to Madara – this is Tobirama Senju we are talking about.

He spotted the Hokage at his seat doing a day to day activity of a village leader.

Hashirama paid full attention at his younger brother seeing how he pinned his vision at him. They are in awkward silence in less than a minute before the albino break it and started.

"I am sorry about last night, brother" He finally said and quickly avoid his brother's gaze. Tobirama curses himself under his breath for being sounded so guiltily, yet he is. Showing weakness on moments like this is his weakness.

Surprisingly, Hashirama jumped out on his chair to hug his only brother left.

"What the hell brother!"

"I was the one who must say sorry to you Tobirama" The older one hugged the young one like a teddy bear.

"Okay, just get off me, brother" The white haired man rolled his eyes. Every time they've got a big argument regardless of whose fault it was, Hashirama is always like this. Pinning his nose under the younger Senju's neck like a child, claiming the entire fault in the world like mad. Tobirama patted his back, wondering why in his 19 years of being alive he never got used to his big brother's idiocy.

"I apologize for being an insensitive brother to you!" Hashirama said as if crying and sniffing like a child. Tobirama became more conscious of thinking that they are on the Hokage's office and there might be another person who will walk inside. He slowly pushed the older Senju back before he blows his nose on his collar.

"I really do hope we're fine by now"

"Yes, of course, but this doesn't mean that I will not be anymore against her. I am only apologizing for my behavior to you, not to her"

Tobirama pressed then sat on the seat near the hokage chair,folding his arms over his chest, Hashirama scratched the back of his head though it was not surprising the younger Senju will definitely bring the topic again, at least his head is cooler now than the last time.

"Tobirama, you shouldn't have to worry or be angered by that anymore, in fact Kirigakure sent a new letter and I received it just now, stating they wanted to clarify things with us"

Hashirama said and handed the scroll to the sitting man and the albino quickly read the content.

"In Yugakure?"

The letter says the kiri fixed a rendezvous point at Yugakure to meet Hashirama about their 'misunderstanding'. Kiri is located at the eastern part of Konoha while Yugakure, or the 'village hidden in hot water' as it namesake, is located at the northern part of Konoha.

"Yeah, well maybe its because they wanted us to assume they truly want peace with Konoha"

As someone who knows politics, Tobirama understood clearly the good point in meeting on a different locale, especially if the issue is a complex one. But the far location of the rendezvous bothers him a little.

"Isn't it too far? I mean from Kiri to Yugakure they will have a long week of journey"

"I was just about to ask it on the letter I sent but I as you can read, they wanted to have the talk as soon as possible. Look Tobirama, it is us who made a fault to them in the first place so-"

"Oh stop that will you?! It is not US, its just Madara who killed their village hero, this is why we are on this situation in the first place!"

Then he closed the scroll and put it back on Hashirama's desk, and angrily shot a glance at his elder brother, but then seeing the Hokage's stance going in front of him, he can already predict he will have another round of long debate and hearing words like how Madara is a vital part of the village.

"Fine! I am not saying anything ever again, just please do not bombard me how I should rather blame you saving that girl's name again for sending her to that peace talk because I wouldn't. You can forget the issue and I do believe it's a good move to agree on that scroll"

Tobirama rolled his eyes as if agreeing on his elder brother was mandatory, Hashirama just sighed but smiled.

"Thank you my little brother"

Another person enter the room, both Senju gazed at the door. Talking about someone who exempts knocking before entering, it was none other than Madara.

The said girls have papers on her hands, totally ignoring Tobirama's presence. She didn't even bat an eye after seeing the albino inside. Meanwhile, Hashirama had a series of flashback and mentally panicked remembering what happened on the cliff.

"Guess my business here is finished, I'll just go and do my papers, see you later brother" and with that Tobirama made his exit, wanting to at least save his day from ruining again. Although he already left their issue, he still doesn't want to spend the same place with the Uchiha leader.

He walked passed Madara and finally leaves the two founders.

"Here"

Hashirama look steadily at the papers which Madara put on his desk, still didn't know what to say first after a series of flashbacks about last night.

"I completed the information on that report, all you need to do is to sign that and it's done. You can check it if you want"

"Uh,Madara?"

"I adjusted the budget in financial column by the way"

"About last night.."

"We used some spare funds from our clan that's why"

"Mito and I practically went on our cliff because-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! JUST SIGN THE DAMN REPORT ALREADY SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

The Uchiha changed her state from collected to a scary one. Hashirama held his breath, the poor Hokage didn't had the chance to continue his statement once again. But he doesn't want to aggravate the issue of 'he and Uzumaki Mito had a date on the cliff last night'.

"But its not a DATE!"

"Ah, just the two of you there?"

"WE are just TALKING" he argued as he literally stands up trying to get his point.

"And what about you carry her? Let me guess, bridal style, you dork!"

The Senju was caught off guard and was loss for words, the Uchiha turned around and on her way of leaving him.

And then all of a sudden, a realization hits him.

Do they really need to argue if he had a date with the redhead girl? Why are they arguing about that? Why would Madara pick fights on a certain topic?

"Why are you mad about that?"

Hashirama asked simply, not with an angry tone but with an innocent one. On the other hand, all of her energy was almost out of her body realizing the same thing.

Why?

Saying things like she's not mad or the likes would fail this time. Hashirama maybe stupid in her eyes at times, the dork, but he's intelligent to know that she was denying the fact that she's indeed mad at the moment.

"Its because people might misinterpret your closeness to that girl, that's all!"

_I really don't know why I made it sound like I am protecting your prestige this time_

_I hate you_

Hashirama blinks trying to process Madara's response.

"No worries Mara, Mito and I were childhood friends remember? And also I think villager wouldn't put malice over my friendship with her" there goes Hashirama's usual sunny mood that irks the Uchiha in an instant.

"Its because you don't think like them, seriously? Have you read their minds for you to conclude it?"

"No but, they didn't put malice over my friendship with you, right?" Hashirama had a nervous smile. Madara is the one who's at loss for words this time.

_I freaking hate this idiot_

"Also, its not a date, I promise" She was slightly surprised by the sadness in his eyes the way he said it. They knew each other for a long time and minus the tragic confrontation in the river (in Madara's knowledge) he never lied to her, more importantly not on the silliest things of life.

"Heh, I really don't care if the two of you are dating or not, it's all about the Hokage reputation, I don't want the people look down on the position that I will handle in the future"

The Senju was struck of her line and there was a vibrating effect on his chest after hearing Madara saying she doesn't really care at all. Overall Hashirama was hurt but then, he can't blame her.

He's just a friend to her.

Hashirama shrugged at her last statements and didn't take it too personally and proceed in signing the report Madara wrote for it to be finalized. Knowing how meticulous and perfectionist the Uchiha is, he knows there is no error on it ,so he just look on the page where he needs to sign.

After that he handed the copy of the report to her.

"Thanks" a cold thank you from the girl then she turned around again.

"Madara!" Hashirama called after a few steps away of the Uchiha

"What?"

"Ummm, can we eat somewhere..together?" He said scratching his temple

The raven haired girl scrutinizes the Hokage narrowing her eyes at him.

"You have workloads to do!"

"It's a part of my workload! Here I am going to discuss this to you" Hashirama smiled a toothy grin and held a scroll from Kiri.

"What is that?" he gained Madara's attention using the scroll, the Senju was glad by that.

"About the village" Hashirama playfully smirks bouncing the scroll over his hands, he knows the Uchiha's curiosity is always heightened up when it comes to the village concerns.

"Let me read it"

"I am going to reveal this if and only if, you will have a date with me tonight"

"What?!"

-xXx-

_A/N: Gosh, I missed those two. _

_BTW Ensnare is another word for 'Catch' (thank you google)_

_The next chapter will be entitled 'Strike' and you can expect it to be much longer :) _


	18. Chapter 17: Strike

Chapter 17: Strike

"I can't believe this"

She is on her way back to her clan's compound while muttering words of disappointments. The truth is, Hashirama must consider himself lucky that the Uchiha have many documents to file out this day otherwise he will be spending his day trying to outrun Madara's threats, chasing him around his office desk.

"That scroll better have good news or he'll regret I said 'yes' on _that_" she hissed lowly after opening the door of her office inside the Uchiha headquarters, just beside their home which is the main house.

She refuses to call the dreaded event that will about to happen soon with the right term for it.

"Madara-sama, Sadao-san wanted to give this to you"

Jiro came in with a message from Sadao and gave it to their leader.

The message says: Lack of water supply in western side, fruits and vegetable seeds shortage and bakery needs.

"you can file this" Madara gives him the copy of the finished report that Hashirama signed. If Hashirama have Tobirama, Jiro stands as her right hand man, though it wasn't official but the man is almost a shadow of her when it comes in running the clan. Uchiha Jiro is a 20 year old man with a very Uchiha features of onyx eyes, pale white skin and yes, a handsome face.

Villagers ever wondered how the Uchihas remained to be as pleasing as that.

"Have you seen Izuna?" She asked while doing some of the clan's concerns in her table.

"I have seen him going out after you went to the Hokage" Jiro replied, staring at her

"He must have played with those Inuzuka brats again" Madara said coldly, the other Uchiha just snicker.

"Your brother is quite sociable isn't he" He suggests, having a casual talk with their leader is a very rare moment and he's beginning to have plenty of those these past few weeks since he stayed as her right hand man when Madara acts as the Hokage-in-charge of the village for a month.

"Yeah" She agreed, putting a hand over her chin looking outside the window. Jiro stared blankly at her appealing face.

"What?" Madara bats her eyes at the dumbfounded Jiro that is red as tomato, he felt of punching himself after getting caught red handed.

"N..Nothing Madara-sama!" he looked away shyly.

In fact, she always caught him peering at her. Its just she didn't think of his action that much, but now she's beginning to think what is this man's problem with her. Jiro as far as she knew is a loyal companion, a trusted clan member, to the fact that the two of them are second degree cousins. But he is also the second best Uchiha member. If weren't by their past as childhood playmates and cousins, she would have thought he might be plotting to dethrone her of being the clan leader, but no. Madara trusted this man just as she trusted a certain Senju.

Ironically, one person from their rival clan can be a comparison in the level of trust she's giving on Jiro.

-xXx-

"This is Morito, the captain of their group and this is Mito, she formulated the seal for capturing the bijuus"

"I am Tobirama, my brother's right hand man"

Both men exchanged handshakes after Hashirama addressed each other respectively, Mito stands on her brother's side remaining a smile as she bowed slightly at the white-skinned and white-haired Senju.

All the while, the Hokage with the help of Toka discussed several things that Tobirama missed including how the trainings of the Uzumaki will undergo with the supervision of Madara. The albino grasps his discontentment mentally while signaling meaningful stare at his brother. Hashirama scoffed and proceeded in explaining how the fuijuntsu that Mito created will work.

Morito and Tobirama had a small talk about the different types of fuinjutsu on which Hashirama found amusing because his little brother seems to be very curious of it. Meanwhile, he and Mito are having an awkward silence even though the two of them were just together last night.

"Umm, I hope Madara-sama and our group will have a good training time" the Uzumaki girl shyly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Hashirama quickly noticed it and felt embarrassed, its not that he don't want to talk to her , its just he don't know what to say. Though he was sure she never heard a thing about Madara's accusations but still, Hashirama find it hard not to be awkward when it comes to Mito after that.

The Hokage is a very talkative man, he talks and talks and talk to every living creature no matter how small or big, men or women, young or old yet now, he is like a mute person in their silence.

_"This is so terrible of me! What if Mito thinks she did something bad?"_

"hahaha! Don't worry Mito, Im sure she will….enjoy your company" He said with a drop of sweat in his forehead and a laugh that doesn't seem to be normal from him.

After Morito said it will be better for them to leave after the meeting is adjourned for him to be able to discuss matters with their group, the twins left the office.

Tobirama faced his brother, narrowing eyes that could rival daggers. Hashirama sighed.

"I know what you're going to say"

"Why Madara? You could just assigned me to train them! Do you honestly-"

"I have different task for you and Madara, she's more of a strategist than you, even better than me"

"Brother but how could you-"

"Tobirama, I know you are a genius" He patted his brother's shoulder "Its just I know how she is capable in doing the training"

"Did you see how she trained her men? I mean the Uchihas!" Then after some realizations

"Wait, so that's your plan?" Tobirama asked

"Yes, Madara is a very strict leader which the Uzumakis never had, they're not a battle type of shinobis and apparently they lack some discipline in training and you know how Uchihas were trained – by Madara"

Hashirama explained, aside from the reason of giving Madara the task to the Uzumaki for her to get some socialization outside her clan, he knew the fact that the Uchihas were trained from hardship and best of discipline.

"But she might kill them all!" Tobirama exhaled, shoving the imaginations of Madara killing all the Uzumaki group because 'they lack the strength' or 'discipline' that doesn't qualify her out of the world standards.

"She wont do that" Hashirama said in a demanding tone, Tobirama scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then she wont kill the Uzumaki, OUR RELATIVES, I really hope so!" He said with unbelievable expression and unconvinced tone "But mind if you can tell me about my task?"

"You will manage the village for awhile until I get back, or until Madara get back"

The younger Senju had wide eyes, him? Running the village? But that is something only his brother and the Uchiha always did. Yes he is the hokage's right hand man, but he never had the experience in running the village all by himself.

"Me? You mean I will be the hokage for the mean time? While you and that girl is outside the village?" he asked with a tension in his voice.

"Yes" Hashirama answered simply, while arranging some of his books in the shelf.

"Did you ask her permission about this?, bet she will have some violent reactions about me running your village, brother" Tobirama said as he sits on the hokage chair playfully with folded arms over chest and nodding while eyes closed, sounding very sarcastic on his point.

"Not yet, but I don't think she'll have a problem on that and I am the hokage, she's still the second in power to me, that wouldn't change even though I appoint you as my substitute for a short period of time"

Hashirama gazed at his brother, silently hoping the younger one would stop saying things about the Uchiha which left him uncomfortable to talk with him. Tobirama quickly sensed this and smirked.

"Okay, I trust you" He said with a surrendering motion of hands just to give peace on his brother.

A knock was heard on the door when Hashirama spoke to whoever is it to come in.

_"Good thing he knows how to knock unlike his sister"_

Tobirama was not bothered of the young Uchiha's presence. The truth is, he never hated the boy unlike his sister. They never had some bonding nor he can remember the time he spoke to him.

"How may I help you Izuna-kun?" Hashirama asked turning a gaze at Izuna

The young Uchiha handed him another report concerning the missing sheep mission which Izuna finds doltish.

Tobirama once asked him why Hashirama gives the boy such imbecile tasks considering how Izuna is a prodigy and he can make more useful missions than the one he constantly gives the boy, his brother said its because of Madara's 'rules' of Izuna to only receive non deadly missions.

Hashirama granted his co-founder' command in fear of putting her only brother's life in danger. He cannot afford sending Izuna at risk because he knows how much the kid means to her.

Izuna means the world to Madara.

"Im off now" The younger Senju said, of course he can stand Izuna's presence than Madara's. But his departure has nothing to do with the boy.

"Time to get my work going"

"Arent you so busy lately?" Hashirama asked half jokingly while reading Izuna's report but he really do want Tobirama to get out in his office since Izuna arrived. As expected to Madara's brother, his papers were neat and clearly done.

"Yeah..Uhm, See you brother"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow while watching his brother's back as he exit the room. Wondering why he's faltering in his words. He knows Tobirama very well, fully aware that there is something behind his 'busy schedule'.

"This is very good! well done Izuna-kun" he said in a cheery manner watching Izuna's emotionless expression.

"Thank you" Izuna replied coldly avoiding to be sarcastic because he really thinks that asking him to look for a dumb missing sheep was offending his abilities.

"Is there another mission for me?, so I can go now" the Uchiha asked

_"Very straight to the point avoiding long talks, just like his sister"_ Hashirama silently grumbled

"As of now..." he started, leaning more closely to Izuna between the table.

"There is something I wanted to ask to you..and uh" he continued, Izuna is confused.

"How do I say this.."

"Just ask?" Izuna said while making a space between the table and his chair, uncomfortable in the way Hashirama is making different facial expressions.

"What does your sister wants to eat?" Hashirama spilled out nervously making a grin afterwards

He knows Madara since he's 13, they shared time together, skip rocks together, played together and train together. They eventually eat together but it was nothing but a pack lunch and definitely or maybe its not her favorite food at all.

Izuna only stared in complete confusion.

-xXx-

She swear those damn papers, not because it was too difficult to handle but because the old geezer is asking much lately. IT was no secret in the clan that Sadao and her didnt jive well. Mainly due to the reason of Sadao never liked Madara to be the leader, they preferred a male leader hence, Izuna is still very young to lead them. Madara hated the old man since then, she never liked him anyways. If not because of their blood relation and him being the wisest in the clan she already put him in his final resting place. Its like he's complaining and fault finding in her every decisions.

"That old hag" Madara grunts while rolling some scrolls. She was peacefully inside her Uchiha office alone since Jiro had taken a break. Madara refuses to go with him because, well, she expected Hashirama to come later on - to have an event that she persistently avoiding to give a proper name.

Someone barge in and made a barbaric push at the door.

"Mara!" Hashirama called and griining widely after making an eye contact to the girl

"Hashirama why are you here?" Madara asked as she was alarmed the way Hashirama summoned himself at the door.

"Er, Im here to you know? Fetching you" He said simply

"I'm still working on my clan's needs" She replied, burying herself on the seat.

"But Madara, we will have a-"

"Later, and why didn't you knock before entering my place? This is my private office!" she barked

"But you weren't knocking on my office too " Hashirama replied offended and almost sulking

"Oh? May I say to you that the Hokage's office is also my office since we are equal in the truce, therefore my Uchiha office and your Senju office are two different things" Madara says as a matter of fact-ly raising an eyebrow at Hashirama, she didn't care is he's already sulking or not.

Suddenly, Jiro arrived with a glass of water in his hand. He was surprised to see the Hokage inside but then gives him a proper greeting before proceeding to Madara.

"Thank you, Jiro" Madara thanked her right hand man. Hashirama pouts on this and stared at the other man's action towards his best friend. He wasn't very fond of him after observing Jiro's unusual stares at Madara.

"Madara,It's already 5 o'clock!" No doubt Hashirama is starting to act like a kid this time, the scene of Madara talking with this particular guy is unbearable on his sight.

"Hashirama" The raven haired girl forced not to roll her eyes, surely she wanted to yell at him for being so impatient to wait for her until she did some business but even in many times of scolding him, she still gives respect to Hashirama as the hokage and doesn't want to embarrass the Senju in front of other people. The only time she have the freedom to murder him is when they were alone, but not this time.

Madara turned to Jiro again and discuss the plan to improve their bakery needs through planting and seeding when the Hokage interrupted again.

"Mara, I thought we will have a da-"

"Okay! Fine! Fine! WE will go" Madara cuts him exasperated, before one of her associate finds out that her, Uchiha Madara and him, Senju Hashirama will have a date for tonight.

Also saving herself for hearing the dreaded word – date.

They left the room after she explained to have a meeting with the Hokage to Jiro.

Hashirama considered Izuna as an angel saving him from a lot of stress. Giving him the knowledge that her favorite food is Inarizushi.

"Inarizushi and some lemon tea, she'll love that" after that, the kid already realized what the man is up to.

"Take care of my sister" his final words before leaving his office.

_"What a sweet lovely boy he is, If only Tobirama was like that, very supportive!"_ Hashirama cried on himself silently while walking outside the village. Madara spurns to dine with him where villagers can see them alone.

"Are you listening?" Madara asked suspiciously

"Ah! Of course, so where do you want to eat?" Hashirama asked excitingly, this is the night he'd been waiting for his whole life.

"That was my question" The girl sighed simply, the Senju apologize

"Never mind, let's look for a tea shop it's getting cold"

"Yes! A tea shop is a great idea" Hashirama agreed he doesn't want to ruin Madara's mood so soon.

Hashirama suggests a tea shop he knows 5 kilometers from the village. The place is finer than Madara's expectations, she assumed a small plain looking tea shop just like the others. The shop, or the tea house as Madara referred it because it's much bigger than a traditional tea shop is made of shoji windows and sliding doors made of wooden lattice. Its tatami mats were consist of a combination of green and white colors.

"We happened to drop by here I think thrice already" Hashirama started the casual conversation he almost never had with her because their normal talks if not due to business were nothing but arguments.

"We?" She asked looking at the direction of the arriving waitress.

"Tobirama and I" He answered, looking to the menu book that the waiter hands to them. He also paid attention to Madara's gaze at the server as he stands waiting for their order.

"Oh its you, sir!" The waitress remembers Hashirama's face. She's probably younger than him and Madara, a teenager with long blonde hair and a pretty face but small in height.

"Just dropping by again to your lovely shop! I mean, tea house" He had a small chit chat with the girl which Madara find disturbing, the blonde waitress blushes multiple times when Hashirama complimented how great tasting their foods and teas are. The Uchiha flashed glint of annoyance to the girl's presence with a calculating look. Hashirama quickly noticed this and proceed in having their order.

"Two lemon teas and Inarizushi for me and my date please" Hashirama says confidently and was rewarded by the 'look' courtesy of Madara for saying the 'cursed word'. The waitress however, openmouthed look closely at Madara and realized she is a girl. It was not surprising for someone without knowing them to mistook her as a man, what kind of girl does wear something like a man's robe and is dark colored.

Madara ever wondered if Hashirama would be pissed if she sliced the girl in half for giving her an offending look.

"Uh, Okay sir.." The waitress turned around after taking their orders, her face cannot be painted.

"Who is she?" The dark haired girl asked.

"You mean Akina?" He answered coolly "She's the daughter of the owner of this shop, I heard their family originated from Taki but life had been difficult there so eventually they build this shop as their business" Hashirama continued, he really does spontaneous interviews with everyone he met.

"You know too much about her" Madara commented hiding the nuisance in her tone.

"Ah, we had a good time the first time Tobirama and I visited the place" he answered

"Good time?" Madara repeats digging in a much more detail

"A long talk, I guess?" He said back, getting edgy of how Madara shoot angry glances at Akina's direction.

These past few days, he's beginning to worry in her random temper. Its not usual of him to see her in such mood. More specially how she reacted on Mito, he almost had a heart attack for accusing him going on a date with the Uzumaki. Mito is just a friend for him, always will and always be, and now her reaction is roughly the same on Akina. Hashirama is baffled; she never reacted that way to other girls before moreover with Toka.

"Anyway, how's the Uchiha clan?" He asked with the agendum of diverting the topic before it gets worst.

Madara sighed that could have translated how she is terribly pissed of how much a dick Sadao is. From his constant complaints to the history of the old Uchiha never liked her attitude, Hashirama only listens, he knew Sadao in professional terms like speaking with him when there's a situation that he needs to, but mostly and all of the time it is Madara whom he talks to about the clan since she's the clan head. The Senju didn't know other details and what's behind Madara and Sadao's negative relationship mainly because Uchihas are very secretive and it is the first time she spoke about the man. Truthfully, he thought all of them were in very good terms due to their strong blood relations.

"He never wanted my life to be easy, he hated it, he's a stupid old hag seriously if not because of my clanmates I would have killed him eons ago, ten times using different weapons" Hashirama gulped heavily, his best friend would really do that based on the amount of hate she have for the old man if there's a chance.

"Why do you hate him that much?" He asked, that time another waitress delivered their orders; it was not Akina but a different one. Hashirama worried for awhile if ever the blonde was traumatized by Madara's glares. No normal person can withstand those majestic onyx eyes in his opinion.

"He's a close relative to my father, since my father died he wanted another Uchiha to lead the clan in oppose to me" The Uchiha head replied, sipping in her cup of tea.

"But why?" the Senju is now beginning to get really curious on her story.

"He said I was the cursed child and at some point will be the doom of this world " Madara states, Hashirama blinks and didn't know what to say.

"That's weird" His only response, biting a piece of Inarizushi from his plate.

"He's that pathetic, mind you" She replied back, Hashirama sniffle a laugh.

They stayed until they are the only customers left on the tea house. The food was great and the tea is just fine in Madara's opinion. Hashirama was thankful for Rikudo-sennin above (and Izuna in Konoha) by that. She really did like the Inarizushi regardless of how and where it is made.

The Senju pulled out a scroll inside his robes and gave it to her.

"As promised!" he grinned, Hashirama is more than happy to spend a long time with her. In addition to his happiness is they are now alone in the place which gives them more privacy. Madara took the scroll, carefully opening it reading the entire content.

"In Yugakure?"

Hashirama sighed, he cannot believe how Madara's expression resembled on Tobirama's after reading the letter.

"You and Tobirama had the same reviews" he sulked "I thought you'd be happy at least"

"Don't get me wrong here Hashirama, this is a good news and a making of your promise to me in trusting you to settle things but I know those men" Madara explained trying to figure out why would the Kiri people chose Yugakure as a rendezvous point.

"Who are you going with?"

"I planned my group in composed of three other men, Yugakure is a neutral village I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Madara trusted him and also his decisions and of course his abilities to charm every people around him. He's more of use in making arrangements and reconciliations unlike her, she's well known for being an unwelcoming, cold human. But she preferred it that way, it makes her feel in power and more reserved. Does not giving a damn what other people thinks about her.

"IS this all you want to talk with me?" she asked like already knowing what's the next big step inside Hashirama's sleeves. The brown skinned man laughed nervously.

"About the Uzumaki training"

"Fine, I'll take it" she answered, Hashirama was in pure shock.

"REALLY?!" he screamed almost standing.

"Just a little reward for your efforts in keeping the village safe and also ...for the treat" Madara simpered, she can be really nice sometimes, thanks to her favorite dish.

"But they better behave at their best or they detest my training methods for the rest of their lives" and had an evil smirk across her face which Hashirama always finds scarier than death.

"Hahaha! They'll be good don't worry" He said scratching the back of his head, silently praying that his distant relatives would make it alive before the capturing bijuu operations starts.

Hashirama can tell by the odds given the situation that he did an outstanding job in taking her out. After all, they didn't had a debate just to get her train the Uzushio people . A sly smile showed up in his face while viewing the best scenery of his life.

His heartbeat raced when a snap of thought hits him.

_"Should I say it?"_

"What are you thinking?" she asked, curious in her friend of being suddenly silent, normally Hashirama would talk continuously and she would be the one to scold him to stop telling long stories and just make it short.

"Its nothing" Hashirama shook his head removing his eyes from the Uchiha to the table. Sometimes their closeness gives strain to their bond, its like she can read his mind just like his next move in battle.

"Liar, just tell me what is bothering you" Madara compelled, then she wasted few minutes in forcing the Senju in what's keeping his mouth shut.

The Uchiha is soon to have an outburst like the old days when Hashirama laughs.

"You know me so well, I mean you can read my mind do you?"

Never did he imagine that admitting his deeper feelings would be this hard. He knows he cannot have another chance like this, another moment like this, is it the right time? Would it be right for him to say it?.

"You idiot, Of course I know what you are, we are...friends"

"I hope you can read my feelings too"

She was cut off by his bizarre statement. She was clueless, thinking what does the man meant by that. They fall in uncomfortable silence, both are looking down the table waiting for each other to speak again. It was Hashirama who tried to continue. The great shinobi of the Senju clan had been in numerous combats before, none of these can be compared on how much of tension he's having right at this moment. He didn't know confessions would be chakra exhausting in his part.

This is the hardest battle he had faced, ever – by declaring his feelings.

He can hear a heart pounding inside his chest.

"Excuse me sir, we are closing"

Both heads were turned after the waitress informed them on the shop's closing time. Hashirama apologized politely leaving his anxiety behind, though it was clear the waitress did an outstanding ruin-the-moment timing.

Hashirama put a hand on his pocket looking for something all over his robes and was gobsmacked.

_"Are you kidding me? Where is it?!"_

Madara observed as the Senju almost roll himself and flips the table looking for whatever is it with his face pale as a blank sheet of paper.

"Hashirama?" The Uchiha was bothered by the fact that the waitress is waiting patiently for their bill.

The tan man (now paler than his usual color) cannot look straight in her eyes and was really nervous.

"Uhm, Madara...I dont know how to say this..but"

"What?" The black haired girl tilts her head,questioning Hashirama's fidgety

The Hokage exhaled and inhale some air before giving her his most embarrassing line, ever.

"I.. I think I left my wallet in my office!"

-xXx-

They left the shop soon after, in the end, after all his hardship and tension and dilemmas to ask this girl out, Madara paid the bill of their date.

"Im sorry, I really am!" Said by Hashirama who just cursed himself over and over in his mind.

_"Im such a fool! am I really that naive to forgot my wallet on this very important occasion?" _he felt as if he wanted to summon a very tall tree and to strangle himself on top of it. Or maybe asked Tobirama to drown him on his jutsu when he gets home.

He was very excited to go out on his office that he left his own wallet.

"Its fine" Says by Madara disinterestedly.

_"Oh great, I paid my first ever date with the stupid dork! and what more? I accepted to train those noobs, I know I cannot take back my words anymore, whatever, he'll pay for this. This is why I dont like being nice at all" _she grumbled under her breath.

Repaying her from the bill wouldn't change the fact that she was the one who paid their first date so Hashirama double face palmed on his original idea.

"I promise I will double everything on the second one!"

_Second one?_

"Hn, whatever"

After all, she didn't dismiss Hashirama's offer of a second date.

They went on their separate ways after entering the village (It was Madara's idea and before they finally goes their own way Hashirama insisted on taking her home but the Uchiha glared at him saying she doesnt want her people to conclude that they were together for a couple of hours or so she's getting tired of his drama and shit).

He was still bothered on what happened but before Hashirama crossed his path on the Senju compound he was greeted by Tobirama.

"Where have you been? you will have an important meeting tomorrow and your coming home this late?" The younger Senju scolds, folding arms over his chest.

Hashirama paid no attention to his brother's scolding.

"Yeah, I think I'm tired now" He simply answered, not wanting to hear more of his little brother's reprimands.

"Then you better rest. But where have you been?" Tobirama asked again, suspicious of his brother's lateness. Usually before a day of a mission Hashirama was always getting all of his equipment and stuffs readying for the journey,so it was atypical of him now.

"Tobirama"

"Huh?"

"Have you seen my wallet?"

-xXx-

The Uchiha leader entered their place in the dead of the night, whispering curses and irritation but still, she can't deny the fact that even though he is a dork in her eyes she really did enjoy her time with Hashirama.

_"Hn, can't believe I enjoyed it"_ a smug showed up on her face. That Senju is the only person she knew who will exert an effort to be with her for longer period of hours. It was no biggie since they were children they do hang out a lot but this time it is something she can say higher than their normal past hang outs.

"Oi, Madaraaaa~~" A jovial but Madara finds pestilential voice called, Yoko Uchiha, Jiro's younger sister and Madara's royal pain in the butt.

_"Here we go again"_ The taller girl rolled her eyes, hoping to kami that Yoko will be gone soon, she doesn't want another choking event and waste some of her strength to strangle the smaller teenage girl.

"What's up?" The sardonic girl asked, hands behind her back grinning stupidly at their leader's bored face.

Yoko is the only one in their mighty and glorious Uchiha clan that doesn't put an honorific at her and it was unquestionable. Their relationship is a complex one, the younger Uchiha girl loves to put her on a shitty mood every time they came across each other.

Although its not their original treating. They used to be playmates when they were young.

"Look, Im not in the mood to play with your shits. _I am tired"_

The older Uchiha puts a determined tone on the last part. Emphasizing each syllable to warn Yoko, also saving another headache to come.

"Hmm~~~~" Yoko jumped around her, she didn't move although every inch of her wanted to kick the other girl away so she can finally rest.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Madara asked in an ultra bored tone, she just wanted to end this day, have a warm bath before going to sleep so in the morning she will be in a full condition to stomach Hashirama's order in training the Uzumakis.

And she's sure as heck it will the most boring mission she ever got.

"How's your date huh?"

On an instant, Madara's bored stance became a total opposite of it. Her eyes surprised and flinch the moment Yoko dropped her words.

"How did you know about it?!"

"EH? what do you mean? "

Yoko had the same expression as hers.

_"UHG, how careless of me"_

Madara knew it, Yoko was just playing her words again. The short haired Uchiha girl has no knowledge about that at all, Madara surmise it's because Yoko saw Hashirama and her together walking around inside Konoha area and then there's nothing more. She and Hashirama are not that dumb to figure out if someone was watching the two of them having a secret date outside, sensory wise.

Profounding her well collected state, Madara goes back in her mask of indifference.

"There is no way in hell that would happen"

"Awww c'mon Madara! why do you have to be that serious?"

_"This bastard-"_

"I am not..that... defensive" Madara stutters, feeling like she wanted to pull a hair on someone's head disbelieving she almost fell on that trap.

"I didnt tell you are defensive! I said you are serious, Madara" Yoko has now the intrigued look, smiling sheepishly at Madara, she wanted to jump around the taller just to piss her more.

"Hello? Madaa~~ what now ?" the shorter girl is enjoying this even if she didn't know what really happened to the baffled Uchiha Madara in front of her. The last time she faced her Madara choked her to death on joking about Hashirama being her boyfriend. Luckily Jiro was there and caught his flying sister out on the Uchiha office window.

"Neechan!"

Izuna ran going to his older sister. That's the only time Madara got the chance to avoid Yoko. The other girl laughs as Madara walked pass to her with a blank and serious face.

"She never learned anything huh"

Izuna commented as they walk away from Yoko.

"Hnn, I don't have a time to deal with her"

"Would you beat her again if I didn't came?" Izuna asked worriedly, not wanting the choking incident to happen again. He never liked Madara to get involved in any trouble.

"Definitely" he answered, the boy sighed.

"You can just avoid her neechan"

She didn't heard Izuna's advice due to the thoughts of 'Yoko will be the last person to know about that' and that she must be more cautious around the other girl's presence.

"What a pain in the ass bitch" she hissed

"Neechan?"

"hnn?"

"How's your date?"

-xXx-

That morning, the Hokage office is crowded composed of the whole Uzumaki group, Hashirama and his three other hand picked men for their trek to Yugakure, Tobirama and Toka.

And of course, Uchiha Madara, who glared daggers at the Hokage right after declaring his younger brother to be the in-charge of the village while they're away.

She knew it would be beneficial if Hashirama would assign someone to look over the village while the two of them (who usually exchange roles as Hokage from time to time) are both outside Konoha. But for her, the idea of Tobirama ruling their village deserves an eye roll. The Uchiha didnt like it very much, she's beginning to throw curses at her mind during Hashirama's short advice (or you can call it 'uplifting speech before everyone's mission). When everyone left after the Senju was done, Madara stood there looking away at him.

"What do think Mara? This figurine is great as a peace offering-gift for them! I hope they like it!"

Hashirama proudly says while polishing his handmade wood sculpt for the Kiri.

"Hnn"

"Don't you like it?"

"Since when my idea matters to you" The Uchiha hissed.

The Senju flinched at her reaction but definitely got the point why she's acting that way.

"Is it because of Tobirama?" he begrudgingly asked.

"No Hashirama, its not because of that. Its not because of you assigning him as the -in-charge without my knowledge, of couse its not because of that!" She said in a mocking tone.

"I am sorry about that, its just...hard for me to leave the village without someone keeping it safe and stable" He said in apologetic tone and walked nearly at the girl.

"Our village is already stable. Giving a title to your brother as Hokage for three days? that's just dumb"

"But Madara-"

"Enough of this. The only bearable thing on this scenario is that he will be the in-charge for a very short period of time, but if ever we we're both away from longer period I will definitely make someone's head roll to the ground assuming you never ask me about it"

Hashirama gulped at the comment but realized she accepted his decision.

"Make sure you will be here here after three days" Madara grimly demanded as she still loathe Hashirama's scheme.

"Sure I will! Ha ha ha" he laughed tensely. A very serious Madara is just scary as hell.

"You better be" she added then walks away.

"Where are you going?" Hashirama dumbly asked, the Uchiha raised an eyebrow upon this.

"On our respective units, we have missions to do have you forgotten?"

"Madara, but what do you think about the figurine?"

One of Madara's handpicked men walks in, it was Jiro.

"Pardon my interruptions, Madara-sama we are ready"

"What a great interruption"

Hashirama was cut off by this. The other man's presence gives him a calamity-like feeling of jealousy to think he had huge amount of time standing, listening and interacting with Madara. And to think they will travel together brings him another irritable thoughts.

He just wanted to have more time with her before their departure.

"I'll be going now"

"Madara! wait"

"What? the earlier we depart the earlier we'll be home"

"No I just wanna ask you something!"

"If its about the stupid figurine, its good. Can I go now?"

"No! I mean we can hang out again right?" he whispered.

Her eyes turned to slits and growled lowly.

"What the hell are you asking me about when we have more important things to do?"

"Isn't that important?"

Hashirama turned into depression at her statement, the girl shrugged and proceeded with Jiro.

"Be here after three days,idiot"

Before Madara finally close the door, he saw a ray of hope catching the inaudible movements of her lips dropping a hint so it would be safe from the Uchiha guy's ears.

_"Just make sure to bring your wallet next time"_

He didn't care if its a smirk or a smile, for him it was the latter.

It was the shortest smile he ever saw and he thinks it only lasted for two seconds before the door clicked.

But that doesn't matter to him.

-xXx-

Hashirama Senju is a happy man.

Three other men that was hand picked by him are behind whispering different reactions at the Hokage's energetic stance. He almost look stupid in their eyes as he appreciated every 'new' flowers and trees along the way, saying those are beautiful, the sky is beautiful, the weather is perfect, everything is lovely etc etc.. He even hummed an unknown song or music as he jump and jump on huge trees.

_"Next time I will tell her everything,**everything**!"_ he thought excitedly. Making a promise on his own about the long time devotion on his heart to finally spill it soon after they get back to the village.

No matter how much he is held back by his cowardice to admit it.

Disregarding Tobirama's resentful reactions to it.

Screw it all.

Because he is happy. _He is happy._

On the first day, he remained on that behavior, as if he drank a barrel of caffeine or chocolates. Akio, a Senju member who is on his team reminded the other two from a different clan that Hashirama normally acts jovially. Tori who is an Uchiha was fazed while Daiki from Sarutobi clan just laughed.

Overall they are having a good trip on their way. There were no suspicious occurrences, no threats, no smell of danger. Everything was fine but everyone of them are cautious.

The peace talk will be held soon after they arrived at Yugakure on the second day.

Even Tori can tell it will be a successful peace talk basing on the tranquility of their journey.

But he was wrong.

_They_ are all wrong.

"Now strike!" a voice called loudly from a distance.

-xXx-

_**A/N:** YES YES YES IM A horrible person making you wait for a month for this! Im so sorry people! (And there goes a cliff hanger *MWAHAHAH) I was longing to write my femMadara to comply more on Hashirama's feelings for her (I think I suck at it UHG) anyway this will be the start of...(clue: it was an unfortunate event). _

_And because I love all of you people, the next chapter is entitled "Tragedy"_

_And oh, Yoko Uchiha will play an important role on the story especially for Madara's part. _

_Please pardon some grammatical errors I hope you understand the hardship of being bilingual *grinned* _

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews and follows!_


	19. Chapter 18: Tragedy

Clock ticking slowly with the silence all over the corners of the room. The only sound he can hear aside from it is his breathing. Tobirama tossed another pile of folders on the vacant space of the table. Stretching his back and straightening his posture heaving a tired sigh. He still haven't made any progress on his personal project and that makes his load doubled.

He is now having a little sympathy on his older brother in staying to a boring place with a lot of work to do. Being a Hokage is not just a job, it is a _tough_ job.

Despite all of this, office works and all the things that involve analysis and philosophical ideas suits him well. While doing his assigned work, a simple thought dawned him. What if he's the hokage? what if he's the one who faced a _gazillion_ of papers on a daily basis, handling of different cases of different people's dilemmas, in arranging everything inside and outside the village.

He wonders.

Will he be capable and effective just like Hashirama and Madara's leadership?

Tobirama snickered at the thought, what is he thinking?. That would never happen. But why was he thinking of something like that?. He quickly shoved the idea, him being the hokage? really.

Of course basing on his level of pride and skills, he would definitely do an outstanding job being the Hokage. But never did he imagine that a single contemplation will hit him.

_"Nah, this is my thing, but I have different 'wants' to do"_

_" _Tobirama-sama! terrible news!" A shinobi messenger bawled. It was so stress-fully quiet when he barged in. The man stutters spilling single syllable bits by bits. Tobirama stands, carefully motivating him to speak on a normal language.

"Ki...Kirigakure!"

"What do you mean?"

"Tobirama-sama!" Suddenly, Toka jumps in the scene with a much detailed news.

"We are being attacked!"

He groaned with unbelievable expression and with Toka's information it was all crystal clear, they had been betrayed.

"Alarm everyone in the village, call every head of shinobi clans, Toka use some of our Senju men in delivering the news"

_"How dare they ignore my brother's peaceful message..but what happen to Hashirama's group?"_

"But how about the Uchiha clan? Both Madara-sama and her assistant are not in the village" The Senju girl snapped, the albino Senju bit his lower lip. He needs to analyze the situation. The possibility of misunderstanding between them and Kiri are high also the possibility of his brother's peril state.

As the Hokage-in-charge, he has to think quick in giving orders to his people. But deciding which act must do, he still has a lot to learn. Unlike the era of warring states, they now have a lot of people to protect mainly composed of civilians or non-shinobi people.

_"What happen to you brother? Damn I need to think about this, the village needs an immediate response from me! Hashirama.."_

"Nevermind, I will personally talk to the Uchihas about this. I leave the rest to both of you"

Toka and the messenger swiftly left the room. Its an emergency, a_ bloody_ emergency. Konoha is just a year older and even they have numerous shinobi clans residents Tobirama doesn't think the village is ready for war.

He instantly flew using his unfinished teleportation jutsu in the Uchiha compound and is not surprised to see that almost all of them were already out of their homes. Looks like they knew he will eventually visit their humble place. As expected to another war veteran clan, they sensed the danger before is broke itself.

It was one of the rarest moments of his life to took a step inside the Uchiha place. Tobirama slowly and forcibly calmly deal with those calculating eyes. It was no secret that he still doubt the Uchihas more especially their leader. But this is not a time for his great abhor to their former rival clan.

"I wanted to talk to your in-charge"

They stare at him as if a tiger looks on its prey, all of them held the same look on their faces like he said something offending, Tobirama felt he was being dissected from head to toe.

_"Okay, of course what do I expect from the rabid-dogs" _He hushed at the back of his mind. Uchihas really are very hard to deal with.

"I am"

An old man with a cane step forward. Tobirama was glad by an answer after a few offending glares.

"Sadao-san is it?"

"Tobirama-san, I can give you our best fighting shinobis. How many of us do you need?"

"Firstly I will try to talk to whoever bastard he is leading the whole pack of Kiri men and if didn't work we have no choice but to defend the village and fight"

Sadao nodded, faced his clansmen and started to call random names for Tobirama.

"Is Izuna here?" the old man asked.

"Wait" Tobirama halted, sensing Sadao's proposal. "Madara's younger brother? I dont think he must participate on this. He's still a kid"

"Ohoho, come on , this kid is better than some of your Senju men" Sadao bluntly says, Tobirama was offended and irked by that. How dare him compare a young Uchiha to an adult Senju.

_"This fool-"_

Izuna calmly stepped forward. The boy strikingly resemble his elder sister and they almost have the majestic eyes. A true heir's pair of onyx eyes that cannot be compared to others.

Sadao picked twenty Uchiha men and women including Izuna and transfer them for Tobirama purpose.

-xXx-

"They're lame"

The Uchiha man huskily said, Madara breathe in and out with eyes closed and couldn't agree more on Jiro's remark.

_"Wow I'm impressed, this is Senju's relatives really?" _and there goes her dark humour

Power and strength wise, Madara literally fought the Senju clan before over and over more so with its leader and she cannot understand why the hell this Uzumaki is a total opposite of them.

The first part of the training includes a test of stamina on which they are quite impressive. As an Uzumaki they are well known with a remarkable endurance, Madara's expectations is a bit satisfied by this. The second part is the fighting strategy, she ordered them to get a partner to spar with so she can see how each other of them fight.

And it was far from good.

"Enough"

The Uchiha girl mentally landed a hand over her head, but she is Uchiha Madara so instead she sighed annoyingly with a glare that would make anyone run. Scanning the group of noobs around she observe each and everyone of them, all with a questioning look. She walked around them, arms folded over her chest.

"You are all sore in my eyes!" Madara shouted, Jiro on the other side whispered something like _"Oh no here it is" _and made an awkward flinch. He knew it will come soon.

"My apologies, Madara-sama. But this is how we fight"

Morito, the leader of the group stepped in front in behalf of his clansmen.

"Surely you dont think you can help Hashirama by that stupid fighting skills, hnn"

Other Uzumaki were unhappy by her disrespectful remarks. Morito waved a hand, telling them to calm down after sensing their anger. So it was not just a talk of the town, this girl standing a few steps from him is the least someone can expect to be easily in dealing with. When he first saw her, he cannot believe that a girl with a face of an angel can be the she-devil that everyone is talking about in the battlefield. Now he starts wondering how did Hashirama came to befriend someone like her.

"I do believe we are on this training because of that" Morito said back as defense

_"This faggot"_ Madara swears in silence, she hates his freaking guts. She hates them as a whole as well. She can feel it must be worse if his bitch sister is with them. Lucky for her to deal for at least one irritating Uzumaki.

When Hashirama explained that Mito will still needs to arrange the jutsu all by herself so she will not come with them, Madara didnt even let him finish and walked out the door. Thankful that she wouldn't see that girl's face for the meantime.

"Ah,yes" She answered with an evil smirk on her beautiful face. The wicked smile - Jiro turned around and went on an empty spot near the trees - a safer place indeed.

"Then, lets start with the real training"

Madara activated her sharingan.

-xXx-

"Hey Izuna-kuuun~!" Yoko catch up to the boy while walking. The young girl was one Sadao's personal choice to fight the village attackers. Izuna just stared as she put her arm over his shoulder like they are close. The boy was always keeping his distant to Yoko because his older sister doesn't have a good relationship with her. Though he can always hear from his Uchiha senpais that the two girls were playmates when they were still a kid. Even so, Izuna did not tried to ask Madara what happened between the two of them because she doesnt seem to care at the other girl at all.

"Where do you think is he going to take us?" Yoko whispers talking about Tobirama. They are near the village _exit,_ wearing battle outfits, their weapons on their side and back. Izuna forced not to roll his eyes. First, he doesn't think she is that dumb, it was obvious they are going out to escort the Hokage-in-charge and face the enemies. Izuna thinks she is just making a topic so he will speak with her.

"Out of the village" the boy answered simply

"Geez, you're just like your aneki! a boy with few words huh, Izuna-kun?" she teased and shuffled his hair.

_"Uhg" _

The silent boy was irked by this. He is really sensitive when it comes to his hair. He 'tsk-ed' while glaring daggers at Yoko ( who, mind you, still grabbing half of his small frame).

"Aww, look at that cute pout!" She hugged him tightly almost choking the younger Uchiha to death.

_"Eeeekkk!"_

Izuna silently hoped his sister took him on her trip, just as he always wanted to be with her.

After a while an adult shinobi approached them assigning Yoko to a different team. The girl went away disinterestedly, while Izuna observed his surroundings. Different teams with different clans are formed on a group of a three man cell.

_"What could it be?"_

"Izuna" an albino man with the red eyes spoke "you are going to be in my team"

"okay, Tobirama-san"

Distinct teams have their separate routes to look for the attackers. Their first move is to ensure the safety of the villagers so Tobirama gathered shinobis in order to defend the village at all cost. Secondly, he needs to stabilize the enemy's motive in attacking them. He wanted to make sure that this isn't a misunderstanding hence, if the kiri failed to hear him out then they cannot waste another minute but to fight head-on until Hashirama or Madara returns. Still, he is bothered by his brother's status.

His team is composed with Izuna and a Yamanaka guy. Tobirama was aware of the boy's capabilities and his sharingan may come in handy. But he is also aware of Madara's overprotective-ness to her younger brother. Hashirama once stated that no matter what happens it is the best thing to keep the boy in a much safer mission, all because he is the only brother left of Madara. This is why Hashirama always gives him _easier _ missions, but Tobirama was different, he sees the boy as a future asset and quite thankful that it seems Izuna is a bit different to Madara.

He is the greatest sensory type ninja of their time and he can already sense the kid as someone worthy of his trust.

_"Well, after all he is on my team. The witch must not overreact on this" _

The Senju said at the back of his mind while they are traveling faster than lightning looking for the enemies.

A black smoke appeared on their trek, that is when they stopped and readied themselves. Izuna quickly activated his sharingan, the Yamanaka calculated how much enemies do they have as of now using their clan's mind technique.

"There's at least 5 of them" he said.

Tobirama put his arms on his sides and stood casually "I wanted to talk to your leader about this" he spoke.

But they were answered by crystal shurikens instead. "Its no use" Izuna said while dodging the shurikens with his katana. "They already made up their mind to destroy us"

The Senju halted and realized the same, but still wanted everything to be clear before making a decision.

"I thought my brother talked to your village? what's with this?"

Alas, two men appeared before them.

One with a giant sword on his back and a scary scar on his face. While the other one clearly looks like a samurai or a rounin holding a needle-like sword.

"Ahhh, look. Its Tobirama Senju" the rounin said,mockingly greets Tobirama.

The Senju calmly look on his and his partner's eyes. The seven ninja swords men of the mist,no doubt. They are high calibre shinobis and deadly opponents. They are a newly formed group yet their name is reaching every side of the world due to their widespread destruction and one of a kind weapons.

"Answer me,what is the meaning of-" he demanded, but before he even finish his line, the one with the giant sword charged at him. The rounin swung his needle-like sword or the _Nuibari_ at both Izuna and the Yamanaka.

"Hmm? an Uchiha..."

Tobirama looked at Izuna's direction while facing his own enemy. Little by little an understanding is growing on his mind.

_"Is it because?"_ He remembers, the hero whom Madara killed was one of them. _Revenge._

That is when he realized tagging along Izuna in his team was really a bad idea.

-xXx-

"Strike!"

Giant boulders start coming from above as they were passing through a misty valley. Hashirama summoned a giant wooden hands to cover his companions.

"Hokage-sama, they are from Kiri!" Daiki shouted

The past few minutes he was the happiest person in the world, planning about everything to do with a certain girl once he comes back to the village. Now there he is, placing three giant boulders upon the palm of his wooden jutsu and is completely baffled by the situation.

Over twenty men all with black and blue clothing surprised them. They are outnumbered. Tori, Akio and Daiki starts to fight the shinobi enemies while Hashirama started to stomp the shinobis using the mokuton.

"Oi" A large jackfruit-like weapon hits the huge hands wood jutsu covering the Hokage.

"Samehada likes you a lot"

_"What? its draining my chakra..."_

_xxxxx_

_"Havent you heard of them?"_

_"I think Madara told me about it" the long haired Senju rested his chin on his hands still sleepy, he yawned "Ah, yes she did"_

_Tobirama sighed, "Well, she travels a lot so Im sure she did. But I just hope she wouldnt mess with them" the younger Senju continued, placing their breakfast on the table. They were orphaned and raised only by their father so both of them knows how to cook, but Tobirama is a much good cook than Hashirama so he usually prepares their food. It was an early morning discussion between brothers. Long before Madara happened to murder one of the seven swordsmen._

_Hashirama flinched nervously looking straight to Tobirama's eyes with a surprised expression "HUH?"_

_"They're dangerous, its not that.." he started to brew some tea "its not that we cannot fight them or win against them, but its better to avoid the likes of them"_

_"Aren't they're working for Kiri? I thought they are peace loving people too!" Hashirama chirped like a kid_

_"What did she tell you about them then?"_

_"Uhmm, something like..." Hashirama held his chin while he thinks "shitty persons?"_

_"What a nice description, is that her favorite word?"_

_Hashirama then started to eat_

_xxxxx_

He then decipher that it was the group who are doing the dirty job for Kiri - the seven ninja swordsmen. From the attacker's weapon - the samehada, its primary use is to absorb chakra. Hashirama did understood the situation.

_They have been betrayed._

Never did he imagined that Kiri wouldn't hesitate to make a traitorous move against them. All he wanted is peace between their villages but what he doesn't understand is their level of resentment to the point of plotting to dispose Konoha's leader.

They are serious, indeed.

Hashirama wave his hands as the mokuton 'hand' pushed away the samehada wielder.

"My, my, Senjus are really gifted with chakras" the wielder of samehada, Fuguki Suikazan said.

"What is the meaning of this? people of Kirigakure.." the Hokage demanded, while observing his surrounding. They are now surrounded by a large number of Kiri shinobis. His subordinates taking a defense position.

"Hnnnn? Kirigakure doesn't share any information to an enemy, but if you wanted to know the reason.."

Fuguki started to attack him again swinging the samehada, Hashirama charged another mokuton vines to him but it just drain some of his chakra. He then grab his sword and started clashing it with Fuguki's weapon.

"We are 'clearing' our way" The huge, fat man spoke with an evil smirk across his face.

The two clashed for about some seconds until Hashirama got an upper hand, not until some shinobis joined their fight.

_"shit, he's strong. so this is the power of Hashirama Senju" F_uguki snarled after receiving a strong blow from the Hokage.

_"All I have to do is to make him drop that sword, keeping him apart from the samehada will definitely finish this fight"_

Hashirama calculated the enemies. Tori, Akio and Daiki having their own fights against the attackers. From the looks of it, Fuguki's troops aren't composed of a very good combatants, they are just great in numbers. It is also quite obvious they are just buying them some time, talking about delaying something.

"It can't be"

His eyes came in bewilderment on the realization _"Are they trying to keep me away from the village? Is that it? The far rendezvous point...the..damn it! Tobirama..."_

Turning his head where they came from, Fuguki used this chance to take a strike on him.

_"The village is-"_

"Your village be gone now, so are you! DIE!"

-xXx-

"Izuna!"

"Yes!"

Both of them blast their signature jutsus: the suiton and the katon on two different sides.

"Crap"

The scar-face man did his best to avoid Izuna's attack but the side of his arms was hit by it. While the rounin summoned a smoke jutsu covering himself on Tobirama's attack.

"That Uchiha kid who looks like one bastard took my interest"

"Oi Juzo, we are spending a little too much time here, might as well finish them off?"

"Fool! can't you see that we are having a hard time here? besides the Senju isn't half bad.."

Izuna assaults Juzo, the one with big sword. A sword that possesses a unique power, it is said to have the ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. The Kubikiribōchō, or the executioner's blade.

"Do me a favor and let me do my hobby with this little kid" Juzo said to his rounin partner, jumping away making Izuna chasing him. Tobirama stepped going after them when the rounin interrupts him.

"I am your enemy"

"Bloody blood, you Uchihas really do look alike eh? As a matter of fact you kinda reminds me of a very beautiful disaster" Juzo said mockingly licking the blood on his blade, particularly the Yamanaka's blood. Tobirama and Izuna weren't sure it he's dead after Juzo cut his arms and fall from the trees around them. The albino failed to save him even if he's fast, he can't let Izuna face the two dangerous enemies all by himself.

_Beautiful disaster_. Speaking of which or more like a 'who', Izuna being a smart boy he is already knew that it is his sister they are after. It that's the case he cannot let anyone touch and do harm against his sister. For all his life he was taken good care by her, since they were little she acted as the mother to him, teaching him everything and always thinking about his safety. He loves her more than his clan, more than his own life, even more than the village. If there is only one person in this world who could stay by her side even the world turns against her, it will be him, her only brother left.

Izuna glared at Juzo, his eyes can pierce the shit out of him.

_"I will never let you hurt my neechan!"_

_"Juzo Biwa, the wielder of executioner's blade. He's a man of brutality, I trust that little guy's strength but I dont think its a good idea to leave him fight that pyscho"_

Tobirama contemplates as he dodge the rounin's attack. The man with the needle-like sword is getting annoyed on how fast he is keeping away his sword. He jumped going through in front of the Senju, wailing his sword to pierce him.

"Now" Tobirama make a handseals

"What the-"

"Flying thunder god slash!"

He performs a technique combining the use of a bladed weapon and space-time ninjutsu, one of his trademark attacks as a result of studying different types of jutsus inside his library.

"Farewell_" _He whispers coldly after kicking the extremely injured body of his enemy.

He then now decided to rush at Izuna and Juzo's wherebouts, he got some serious injuries from the fight but non of it are really deadly so he just continued on his way and didn't take a time to heal his wounds.

But a feeling of nervousness hits him as he goes deeper and deeper into the forest.

There are no exchange of clashes.

No particular fire jutsu.

There is no noise.

Everything is quiet.

Tobirama's heart raced "Of course, he killed that psycho" gulping heavily "right? RIGHT?" convincing himself.

Everything is all right.

Izuna just won and kill the guy.

And then after that they will search for the missing Yamanaka who just fell from above, going home to the village to protect it.

Everything is-

"Izuna?"

His eyeballs almost escaped from its socket seeing a hateful glow at the executioner's blade.

"OH, you're kind of..._late_"

He watched in horror as the young Uchiha's head lays on one of the two circle cutouts of the sword.

-xXx-

It is all dark and weary and the 'real training' just ended. Madara single-handedly performs a taijutsu only battle within the Uzumaki, of course, she had beaten them all out.

"Uhhhg, I think I'll have a muscle pain for all year long~~"

"That's all for today, you can now have your rest" Jiro said casually. Their group continued to build their tents and build campfires. The Uzumaki are extra powerless compared to the Senju but what amazes him is the fact that they can withstand Madara's attacks (without having a broken arm,legs or head after receiving her punches that could literally send anyone flying) for longer period of hours. Jiro smiled at the thought and was quite happy that it ended soon.

"Madara-sama?" He looked intently at her,looking as if in a deep thought.

She is gazing at the stars above, sighing before turning a heard to Jiro.

_"What is it that I'm feeling?"_ She felt like there is something going on but cannot figure why or what is it.

"You better rest now, Madara-sama. I know you're tired uh, I can take over you tomorrow if you want.."

He then plop a hand over his mouth realizing he said a bit too much. Knowing her and her pride, she doesn't usually accept someone to take over her duties. Jiro readied himself, maybe she was irritated by him now.

"Im fine Jiro, maybe I just..."

The Uchiha guy mentally 'woah' at the reaction he just saw. A mellow Madara-sama, this must be a dream. She is kind of thinking something beyond the training.

"I was thinking that maybe I just took Izuna with us, those noobs bores me so much for a spar" She said walking past at him. He sighed, thanking rikuddo sennin above._ "She's just missing her brother"_

Madara slowed, looking at the direction on where Konoha is.

-xXx-

**A/N:** AHHH my dear readers,followers, and everything, I AM SORRY! Yes, this is late I mean super late.

about the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, yep I put them on this fic but the truth is, their era is different from Hashirama's but this is a no-canon fic so just ride with me ! ^_^

Next chapter will be: Confrontation

*Beautiful Disaster - I love that definition (or what) I learned from a friend that it is actually an adult novel, but I think it best describe what fem! Madara here is in my story, don't you think?

*Again sorry about the grammar errors, I am doing my best to improve I hope you understand and I love you all!*


	20. Chapter 19: Confrontation

Confrontation

She's been eager to find a secluded place since morning that day. It is one of the rarest moments that she, a jovial person has taken an interest on quietness. All because of her salient mission. She walks to a forested area inside the village with an uneasiness remembering her twin brother's advice:

_" Don't do anything reckless Mito"_

She stepped on the grass silently while scanning the surroundings. Mito just hopes no one is going to pass-by on the place.

"Finally, a quiet place!" she mumbles excitedly, Mito started to unfold the scrolls she was carrying on her arms for quite a time especially the giant scroll that was resting on her back.

"Now for the things I will need" After spreading out the giant scroll and the other scrolls with her, she stare above looking at the apple tree. "Apple tree" she smiled and blush simultaneously, remembering how she and Hashirama first met 'again' for the first time after 12 years.

_"That will do"_

The Uzumaki holds up a smaller scroll and made a seal using only one hand, raising her right middle and pointing finger aiming at her target.

_"It must work, It must!"_

Wind starts to blow after making some hand seals, she then turned to the giant scroll and placed the smaller ones that were now floating beside it.

_"Please just please" _

Mito chants, letters coming from the smaller ones burst out from the scroll becoming a huge reddish chakra wall which resemble the Uzumaki logo, the whirlpool. After surrounding the tree of the 'whirlpool' chakra, the diamond mark on her forehead - the Strength of a hundred seal starts to glow.A seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. Her grandfather Ashina formulated it and hence also have the same mark on his forehead.

A massive amount of force erupted from the main scroll, took down at least ten trees and put it inside. Mito knelt down, sweat rolling down on her face.

"Oh my, I overdid it!" Nervous and confused if she's going to celebrate for the jutsu's success or feeling sorry for the trees. She did it, totally did it. Her jutsu worked.

"The next time I'll do this, things will be different" A worried look on her face showed. Her thinking is right, a mighty creature cannot be compared to a dozen of trees but then she must succeed on it-they must. Perhaps, the girl's smile came back _"But I know you're there so its gonna be fine__"_ Mito begin to fold her scrolls.

_"Hashirama-san"_

She can't help but to think about the Hokage every time. Since they met 'again' after a long time, the renowned man got stuck in her head that sometimes it became too obvious more especially to Morito. Sometimes she wonders what is it, the feelings is just there and every time Hashirama talk to her it seems Mito is having a hard time looking at him - without blushing.

"Uhm, this is embarrassing" She sighed, this is not the time to day dream on a man who is out of her league. Out of her league? what makes her say that?. Well, they are distant blood relatives, they share some cultural aspects in life, they both want peace, he is nice to her (but he is nice to everybody, oh well) they are good friends, childhood playmates, they are both happy people, Senju and Uzumaki have strong ties, therefore he's not so out of her league, right? right?.

He's hokage, she's one of the best kunoichi in her village. The Uzumaki lady thinks all of this, bits by bits.

Mito chortled, face fully red as tomato imagining things she must not.

"Mito-san"

"Y-yes?"

A Konoha shinobi patrol, a Senju approached her. Baffled on the girl's face not long after he arrived and the 'missing trees'.

"An emergency occurred this afternoon, Tobirama-sama asked us to gather all the people on the safe place."

"What? what happened?" Mito hurriedly asked, putting a hand over her chest.

"The village is under attack by an unknown enemies, we must go, Mito-san"

-xXx-

It all happened like a lightning strike.

"H-how.."

His abdomen bleeds after it was pierced roughly by Hashirama's sword. The Senju glares with an eye of someone who will exterminate anyone who threatens his beloved village and its people. Fuguki dropped the samehada and coughed blood after falling down.

"Dont you dare, don't you ever dare to harm our village" He warned in a very serious tone,holding the now bloody sword and pointing it to his enemy.

Daiki and the others jumped in the scene holding their weapons ready to defend their Kage from the upcoming batch of shinobis.

"Hokage-sama, they're too many!"

Hashirama prepared to a battle ready position " Everyone, get ready"

-xXx-

The sun is still not yet rising when she ordered each and everyone to complete a definite task: that is getting a sparring partner and beat each other forcefully with one goal. The winner will eat, the loser will have to look for something to eat at the jungle beneath the other side of their camp. Madara's way of teaching is of rigid discipline and always with a goal. She's always setting up the 'goal' to be as cruel as possible . Her rules are strict and up to the point where no one can break it. Otherwise all of them will not eat the entire day.

Of course, the Uchihas were trained the same way. This is why on the past, every time an Uchiha was held as captive by an enemies they rather die on a noble death or carry an extricate pain than to expose vital information of their clan. Different clans have different rules but for the record, Uchihas hold the most agonizing training.

While she busied herself watching her 'students', Jiro eyed upon the single hawk flying on a distant.

The hawk landed gracefully on his arms with a message scroll. Jiro opened it and read the entire content before giving it to the busy Uchiha leader.

"_What the hell_"

The Uchiha guy was like he was stoned by a boulder and before he realized it, Madara was already standing beside him.

"What is it?" She asked and there, was a shocked face of an Uchiha guy.

"Its..nothing..Madara-sama"

"Hand it to me"

"But Madara-sama,this is just.." Jiro put his hands behind him holding the scroll.

"Jiro, give it to me" She demanded suspiciously

"Its nothing,really" Again, Jiro tries to hide the message. Nevertheless he is torn between giving it up or hand it to the girl.

_" JUST give it to me"_ Madara pressed her words, glaring at the man who is acting unnatural.

There was a single sweat on Jiro's head before he reluctantly give the message scroll to her.

And after she reads it:

"Madara-sama, I think Izuna-kun will be fine. He's strong and-"

Jiro panicked as he watched Madara almost flew in an instant with intense anger in her eyes, dark chakra surround her, totally forgetting to act 'cool' and level headed.

"Shit"

The Uchiha guy gave an order to Morito to take charge of the whole group saying there's an emergency in the village and they needed to get back immediately.

-xXx-

He and his group were like a fireballs entering the village, Hashirama ultimately wanted to see his brother first.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! You're back!" A konoha shinobi called, grateful that their_ real_ leader is now back.

It is obvious on the shinobi's face and the village's aura that they are either scared and anxious. Everyone were evacuated so there are no civilians roaming around when Hashirama got back, it was a relief for him knowing Tobirama took care of the civilians first - the person who can protect themselves the least. The next thing Hashirama checked is to ask his brother's where bouts.

"He collected a three man cell from random clans to negotiate with the attacker's leader"

Another relief for the Hokage but at the same time worried to his brother. Tobirama did a reliable and wise moves in taking good care of the village. He's an intelligent shinobi. But for now, all he have to do is to guard the village where he's needed the most and waits for Tobirama to come back. He ordered another batch of shinobi to go find the other Senju's group.

"Hashirama-san?" The Uzumaki lady appears running going to him with the shinobi who found her on the forested area of the village.

"Mito?"

"What is happening?" She asked worriedly, the Senju put his hands on her shoulders. "Dont worry Mito, everything will be alright, but as of now you and the others must go in a much secured place. I will keep everyone safe as long as I'm alive so you don't have to worry"

She gazed at the tall man's face that gives her hopes and comfort despite the danger that might come anytime soon. She noticed the dirt on his armor, knowing that he came across to a fight before getting back to the village.

"Are you alright?" A concern coming from the Uzumaki, Hashirama smiled in optimistically

"Yes, thank you for asking Mito"

His aura,his smile, his strength as a person, his leadership, his kindness, everything about him is undeniably great. He's a sunshine, no - he is the sun himself. Mito held her breath for a while, she should be worried but this man in front of her flushed her fears out.

All using his smile.

His smile.

"Did the news already reached Madara?" he asked another shinobi

Madara. Of course as always.

Morito her brother is with the Uchiha but they are on a different place so Mito doesn't worry that much on him but knowing his brother might already knew the news, she's so sure that he will definitely worry on her.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the Uchihas delivered a report on their leader"

Suddenly, an appearing shadow caught their attention. Two men's silhouette are coming on the entrance of the village, the other walks slower than the other.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama called, thankful on his brother's arrival. He frowned a bit seeing scars and blood all over his body. The older one run to him with Mito behind him.

"Let me check you-" Before he even put a hand on his brother, Tobirama fell down on his knees but Hashirama caught him. "Hold on Tobirama" He performs a healing jutsu.

"B-brother"

"No, dont talk. You did an outstanding job Tobirama, now let me heal you"

"No, listen"

"Hashirama-san let me share some chakra for Tobirama-san" said by the fretting Mito who was kind of shock on how much blood is on Tobirama's Uzumaki rarely ever see situations like this considering she's living on a peaceful village. Wars and fighting are never a normal thing for a normal lady like her. She was about to share some chakra on him when he politely declines and thank the Uzumaki on the offer of lending a hand. The albino held his brother's arms, staring with an unreadable eyes.

"I made a mistake" He grunts, the Hokage was bewildered by his facial expression. As if this is something unforgivable, something so big that he cannot carry it. Mito and him were quiet for a while, waiting for Tobirama to speak again.

-xXx-

She know she must face the damn old hag first and maybe killing him eternally would bring her peace. But she wants and need first to know the whole scenario and her brother. An unlucky shinobi came across to the fuming Uchiha asking and at the same time cursing about what happened and where the hell are the civilians. The shinobi gave her brief direct to the point honest answers.

"Those traitors betrayed us! They'll pay I swear" The next thing she asked is her brother.

"I heard Izuna was assigned to Tobirama-sama's group" The shinobi nervously answered, the fact that Madara is so intense right now brings all his fears up to his head - plus her sharingan is active.

"Tobirama huh?" she dont know what to feel exactly after knowing Izuna fought along with Tobirama.

Madara then look for Tobirama, they all said he came back on the village just three hours ago before her. Also Hashirama came back and its a good thing. She will deal with Sadao later after fetching her little brother.

She went directly to the Hokage office.

_"What?-''_

But it was empty.

Madara's heartbeat instantly becomes faster. If Hashirama is on the village then why is he not here? They said the brothers were 'together' and if Izuna is with the younger Senju then eventually he is with them,right?. But Madara halted to a sudden realization.

The shinobis faces when she asked them about Izuna.

And also, they never said him to be with the Senju brothers.

The Uchiha exits the room. Cold, suppressing nervousness hits her.

The village is surrounded by an extremely cautious chakra. There are several shinobi guarding the borders of Konoha securing every corners of it. But Madara only pays a little to no attention to them nor the civilians, all she wanted to know is her brother's whereabouts. She marched to the entrance of the Senju compound, the next place she can only think of where Hashirama might be.

A man walks coming from the gates as if greeting her. Hers and his eyes met casually. But while she is gazing on those dark orbs that is usually high on spirits and hopes, those idiotic dreams that is very much annoying her to the bone. That man, her friend, she can read him very well. As much as their fighting styles,jutsus and all.

"Madara" Hashirama spoke calmly. Madara paused, locking her activated sharingan to the Senju in an illegible and calculating look.

"I want to see _your_ brother" Hashirama gulped, her voice can be misleading and at the same time, commanding.

"He's with my brother,right?" The Uchiha continues her tracks quickly entering the gates, but right before fully infiltrating the compound she was held by Hashirama catching her arms.

"What?"

"Mara,there is something we need to talk"

The girl snapped vigorously breaking away from Hashirama's hands.

"TOBIRAMA!"

"Madara ,please!" the Senju beseech and again, stop her from entering their place.

From the moment she saw Hashirama, she already knew. She can read Hashirama very well and he's so bad in hiding facial expressions and intentions. And as a person who trained with him and fought for a long period of time, there is no need for such elaborations and cheap talk. Most of all, she isn't dumb nor stupid to fail in reading the situation.

"I swear if you don't face me!"

Her rage reverberates into the place while the Senju carefully dragging her out. It was like a tug of war. Madara continues to scream and swear simultaneously while Hashirama is having a hard time holding grabbing her.

Hashirama hates it. He hates the freaking pain of being unable to do something on her loss. The view as she poured emotions next to him is unforgivable.

Unforgivable, yet he cannot do a single thing about it. The peace he had promised to her, where is it? where is the peace that he keeps on chasing since they're just a kid.

As the two struggle like mad with Hashirama stopping her movements and Madara forcibly wanting to wreck a havoc, she launched a wild punch directly at the Senju's face which made a little gap between them.

"Dont you fucking dare to stop me you fool!" The Uchiha snarled furiously. There wasn't a single mark of calmness in her chakra, heart and mind. The Senju did expect all of these but he didn't mind if she blew him into pieces right now, if it's the only thing that can satisfy her hatred.

Hashirama stood straight to face her with his abused left cheek. In an instant, he received a kick in his abdomen sending him a few meters away from her.

If this is the only thing he can do for her. Hence, he did expected something like this after Tobirama said what really happened to Izuna.

The Senju spewed some blood after landing on the ground. Now that he got her attention all he needs to do is to endure all of it. At least saving his little brother taking his place and accepting his fault.

For the girl he loves.

''I HATE YOU!"

The Uchiha performs several taijutsu on which she's very proficient that violently shook the Hokage all over the place. A pain emerged like an avalanche pouring it out up to the last bit of her breathing. Hashirama's defense is down and he didn't plan to shield himself either. Its just he accepted all of it, every inch of her punch, yelling,kick and even breaking some of his joints.

If its the only thing he can do to help her.

After a minute of violating the Hokage, Madara glared at him. Questioning herself deep down beneath her mind on why these things happened. She was lost, she is on a very dark never ending pit, she's empty and broken. Her heart sank together with her soul and she didn't know where to find the pieces again or if there are still 'pieces' of it to begin with. Izuna's life - her world was snatched away from her. Izuna is her inspiration for teaming up with this idiot in creating the village but now that he's gone, her goals have been tainted with blood.

IF the person who keeps you going with your life is gone, how would you handle such a thing?

Hashirama moved step by step reaching her, keeping his balance.

_"Why?" _Madara asked herself.

Suddenly, she felt an arms around her. An embrace coming from the man she almost murdered. Her 'bestfriend' and now the only person she knew her very well. The last one 'closest' to her. The truth is she really don't care if he died right now, but she also don't know if killing him would cease her agony.

"Im sorry, Madara" He whispered. After all, that is all he can say to her.

She slumped on her knees and so did Hashirama. For the first time he watched as the uncontrollable tears came running from her eyes. It's the first time for him to see her like that but he didn't mind. He will do the same if it was Tobirama who died. After that, Madara was loss for words.

But the great pain and abhor continues.

**A/N**:

I just wanted to thank all the people who support this story even though there is a lot of 'grammar issues' that really sounds wrong to your eyes and ears. I haven't done this before and I feel like doing so because I love all of you guys you are my motivations :).

**HashiMadaTobiIzuxxx**: Im sorry honey, but I really did 'kill' Izuna now, it is planned since the beginning of the story. I hope you're not mad! DX

**AraelDranoth**: Hi! thank you so much!Oh yes I really need to do that, thanks for the advice lol I'll try reading it out loud to see if its sounds right XD great idea I love it.

**Ilios1114:** You have no idea how big my smile was when I read that my grammar was improving OMG, thank you!

**kksambo:** Thank you for being so honest with your opinion BTW, Im really planning to do your advice on re-writing most of the first chapters I think I saw the mistakes clearly now. Thanks again I appreciate it!

**angelvan105:** HUN, your idea about that dress is making me think to do an omake or maybe...**HMMM lets see** :) and a big THANK YOU for your very nice comment (plus idea,that brilliant idea)

-Things I apologize for: grammar (this is getting old LOL) , super late update (OMG pls don't hate me, as much as I wanted to update this every week I cannot do that not with my workloads UHGG) But I reaaaaallly reallly wanted to update this ALWAYS.


	21. Chapter 20: Requiem

Requiem

**A/N: This will be longer than my standard chapters! enjoy! :D **

Echoing voices wearily filled his ears from the different directions around that oval shaped table. Gathered altogether are the leaders of different shinobi clans to discuss matters about Kirigakure dispute. There are seven ninja clans residing at Konoha namely: Senju, Uchiha, Hatake, Sarutobi,Yamanaka, Hyuga and the Nara clan. Addition to them are the non-shinobi villagers who are living peacefully and chose to rely their safety to the village's strength. Many of them became suspicious of the status of their welfare after the ruckus that was thrown to them. It was reported as a misunderstanding but the word doesn't fit a reliable contingency to the village safety.

"We all thought the issue with them was already dismissed" the Hatake leader stated with a tone of disappointment.

"Care to explain the situation, Hashirama-san?" the Yamanaka asked calmly "After all I lost numbers of my men in action"

"This is what we get for putting the safety to a rabid girl! and where is she? don't tell me she's going to put this all to our shoulders!" the Hyuga snorted

Hashirama purposely kept quiet for a while listening to his co-leaders sentiments and rants. They cannot blame them, it is their right to know the real state of the attack but also he cannot just blab about the truth that it might be an act of revenge, most importantly if it is about _her._

_"_My, my " Sasuke Sarutobi who is just sitting in front of the fuming Hyuga sighed "It isn't wise to talk about Uchiha-san just because she's not here"

Hyuga Eiji grunts and rolled his eyes, surely he is one of the people who dislike Madara the most.

"I heard her little brother died, right? Hashirama-san" Sasuke simply stated, he is known as the closest guy to both Hashirama and Tobirama and also the Sarutobi clan have a long time friendship to the Senju, this is why they are also one of the first clans to join Konoha when it was formed.

Hashirama nods in reply to Sasuke.

"What? do not give me that! Yamanaka-san and most of us here have plenty of men who either died or injured and missing because of that attack. We do not have to waste such precious time in mourning, we must act diligently at all cost! the sooner the better. We endured more of it during the warring state for all I care! so please, somebody tell her to attend this meeting and be done-"

Suddenly, the chair that Hashirama was sitting in screeched on the floor. His palms touching the table while his head lowered as he stood up facing them. He knew about the Hyuga and the Uchiha's past. Both of them are dojutsu users and inexplicably talented in combat. It was also said that they are distant relatives, however the two clans doesn't have much liking to each other.

Hashirama remembers the time when he and Madara were talking about the settlement of Hyugas in Konoha, they almost had a fight about it but nevertheless he got the girl to agree. The Uchihas always looked down upon the Hyugas, calling them trying hard copy cat and that they will always be the second best, maybe one of the reason Eiji is hard on her. Though he can understand the Hyuga's impatient to the Uchiha leader, he cannot withstand hearing something about a dainty topic of her late brother.

The five clan leaders only locked their eyes to the Hokage waiting him to speak ,say something, his orders, actions or some sorts. He's been disturbingly quiet for a long while from the start of the meeting and was plainly observing them.

Sarutobi Sasuke lit his pipe tobacco and started to smoke, the Hatake and Nara leaders both stared at each other, the Yamanaka remained to be calm and the Hyuga looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, most of us here lost some men, but not all of us here are whining about that no? Hyuga-san"

Eiji stood up straight, he wanted to smack the laid-back dude seating in front of him when the rational side of his brain kicks in. Hyugas are like royalty, they always think of themselves as high and mighty, talk about being a descendant of the older son of Rikudo Sennin, Asura.

The Nara coughed audibly signaling the two opposing forces to calm down. Being the oldest and wisest clan leader among them,he is most of the time seen acting as the one to stop any negative notion and quarrels between the other leaders. Most of the time it was the Senju leader and the Uchiha that are often binded by his shadow technique not because of a serious life threatening argument but just because of Hashirama's habit to crack a joke on a solemn discussion that always end up irritating Madara and the two will chase each other around the oval table, five of them are either face palming their forehead or waiting for the Nara to do something about the young leaders. Though they all agreed that those two, even they are the most powerful ones, they are also too young and still on the stage of their lives of bickering about anything. The Senju wanted to talk about matters happily while the Uchiha have some trouble controlling her temper which doesn't match at all. But this time, it is between the temperamental Hyuga and the Sarutobi.

"I think it is a shame to Nara-san's part if he uses the shadow binding technique to both of you. You're already too old for that" The Hatake mutters reminding the two to act according to their age especially on Eiji's part. Sasuke puffed a smoke directly hitting the Hyuga's nose.

"This bastard!" Eiji snarled

"Silence! can't you see that our leader here is having a hard time. Why are we putting it all to him when obviously we are also a part of this village? This is not the time to play the blame game, this is the time for us to get our brains together and think on a solution. Condemning each other will not solve anything" the oldest man snapped.

"But-"

"I apologize, my fellow clan leaders" from the first time since the beginning to the meeting, Hashirama spoke.

"Apparently, the Kirigakure sent us a false message on maintaining a peace treaty between Kiri and Konoha but they betrayed us. I was also the one who sent a request to talk about it in person that's why I left the village at my brother's utmost care while me and Uchiha-san are away doing our respective mission" Hashirama declared before the Hyuga have the chance to speak again.

"Please!" the Shodai bowed his head so low that he hits the wooden table. An act where Tobirama used to lecture him for hours, this man doesn't really care about his high status being the hokage as long as it's for the village concern. An act whereas Madara always strangling and shaking him saying she will overthrow him once he lowered himself again.

"I need your help, so I'm sorry" Hashirama pleads.

the Yamanaka, Hatake and Nara all looked at him, the Hyuga huffed and Sasuke wanted to pull his hair.

After the brief commotion, the meeting goes on smoothly directly on to the topic.

-xXx-

Yoko was on her way getting back to the village once her mission was done. Her team captain commanded them to get back as soon as possible and that's how the patrolling mission ended for that day. The young Uchiha girl observe the village surroundings, there were no people roaming around except shinobi patrols.

"Excuse me senpai, have you seen the boy with me earlier?" Yoko asked a shinobi guard casually.

"Hmm? ah, no I haven't"

"Okay~ Thanks senpai!" She then decided to look for the boy herself but after a few minutes of strolling the village, the captain assigned to the guards announced that everyone are inside making Yoko ask herself if she did missed someone entering.

"Maybe he's already at the compound?" She hop and hop going to the Uchiha compound, carelessly paying attention to the situation of the village. For her, as long as she's following the orders everything will be alright. It is always her topmost priority in life to enjoy it regardless its difficulty.

"Hey-"

Her mood changed soon after she saw a black smoke coming from inside the Uchiha complex. A house is burning wildly in her vivid eyes. Yoko run in high speed, she now realized she have a lot of things to know about this day.

"What is happening?!" She asked no one in particular, just in case they could answer her randomly to explain everything in one go. The Uchihas are scattered everywhere outside their houses, men and women particularly the strong ones have an activated sharingan.

"Wha!" This only added a 'what' question in her mind.

She is now standing between her clan mates circling around a burning home - the home of Sadao Uchiha, their oldest member.

"Madara-sama, Im begging you!" hearing her older brother's pleads, she can already assume the doer of putting Sadao's home in fire.

Yoko looked down, frustration drew across her face. Even though she's not looking at her she can hear the thump and savage that the people who are trying to stop Madara received. Bodies flying everywhere as she curse and swears threatening to kill them all if they stop her.

That moment she understood the situation, there's no need for elaboration anymore. She can tell what in the world just happened base on that girl's actions.

"Izuna-kun..."

A long minute of hateful silence suffuse goes after. Sadao's home is now in toast, Madara is nowhere in sight, she didn't had the chance to witness where she'd go after murdering the place. Yoko decided to leave and goes on her way brewing some thoughts in her mind. Putting both hands on her side pocket, she stared at the horizon for a while.

"This is gonna be a long night"

She walked aimlessly on the home she once knew. Madara threw so much pain in every corner earlier that day but the feelings didn't go any lesser. Hate is a feeling that isn't anew to her, since the day she was born it is all over her life. Nightmares from her childhood doesn't surprise her either, every time she wakes up the haunting memories of killings and deaths is always there. Even now for a year living on the village she established with _him_, it doesn't go, it stayed. But she accepted it, the fact that she can never re-write the past is an acceptable reason for her to move on.

But did she really move on?

For long she knew she's strong, versatile fighter , a leader of their clan and as a clan leader she always maintain a stone-like figure even at times they're calling her a heartless person, a cold unreadable girl. Even if at the hardest times she rarely ever show emotions in battles she never loses hope, always the one who make strategic decisions for her group. Strong willed, hard headed, they all say.

Little did they knew about her one and only weakness - her brother.

The pitch black inside of their home is an epitome of her agony. Madara is always restraining her true feelings, wearing a mask of indifference every time she faces her people. But the mask shattered in a million pieces only because of her weakness, that one person who can make her weak from the inside through the outside of her being.

The strong girl is now alone leaving the world behind. Gazing upon Izuna's door's room. She gulped before entering, silently hoping she can still live after seeing the empty space.

_"Neechan! you're back, how's the mission?"_

Madara imagined her little brother would say while in reality she was just greeted by nothing but an empty room. The feelings burst within her, the girl slump heavily on the wall lacking any form of strength to keep her balance.

"I...Izuna" stuttering, tears filled her face once more.

The immeasurable loneliness aggravated the Uchiha. She is strong and she knew it, all of them knew it , but not this time.

_"Neechan, I know you're tired"_

She closed her eyes, hoping it will be gone soon. Madara can still hear Izuna's voice ringing in her head. That is the usual thing he says after she went somewhere.

But now, there is nothing like that anymore. No more Izuna the little brother she love the most, the one who can understand her without saying a thing, the child who keeps reminding her not to get in any fight. The kind-hearted brother, the one she always talk to when everything seems ugly. The reason why she agreed to build this village.

No more.

Madara screamed as she slowly force her feet to get in Izuna's bed. The child's smell still lingers on it and that made her heartache more.

A minute of long anguish that she can never show anyone in the world. She's clearly on her weakest state. But deep inside, that pain fueled an immeasurable form of hate and power combined. She crumpled Izuna's bed, buried her face filled with tears to it. She felt unloved, abandoned, betrayed and all the negative emotions. The Uchiha did not care on how many minutes or hours she's just there mourning over her loss.

It was the longest night of her life.

-xXx-

The Shodai have a different picture on what needs to be done than his co-leaders. But this is not the time for his personal interests, no matter how much he wanted to check her. Different opinions were tackled in the meeting, in the end it was the Yamanaka and Nara's joint ideas which was the best move to do. The village will be still under patrol for several days while a messenger will still try to talk to Kirigakure, just in case the village did not know anything about it and if the seven swords man are more likely to move on their own. However if they proved that the attack is intentional, it is the utmost time to speak with the the other villages particularly the Hidden Clouds since they are the only ally to Konoha presently and that they will have no choice but to step on a different approach, probably by means of declaring a war with Kiri. Hashirama agreed on it but still pondering of a more peaceful negotiations if still possible.

After the meeting Hashirama cues to Sarutobi to stay a little longer after the others made an exit.

"Thank you, about earlier" Hashirama said in respond to Sasuke's defend for Madara to the Hyuga. The Hokage have nothing against with the Hyuga but being him and his relationship with Madara, he wanted to thanked the other clan leader in vindicating the Uchiha, besides it is rare for someone to defend the her.

"Hm, don't sweat it. Those two eye-jutsu users bickering are too much to handle at times" the older of the two said. "It is natural for someone to mourn over the loss of a blood relative, I believe" he added before puffing another smoke from his tobacco.

Hashirama nods with grief on his eyes. Sasuke noticed the Hokage's bothered aura all the way of their meeting and did not hesitate to pin point it, as a friend and as someone who is older than him.

"Hashirama, you should stay still on your position especially when facing a problem"

"Ah,sorry about that" the Hokage replied apologetically. The Sarutobi take a look at Hashirama's eyes and he can tell that the other man is utterly perplexed. He knows about the Senju's bonds with the Uchiha leader so there is no need for him to clarify things why Hashirama is acting like that.

"I also wanted to use this time in warning you" Sasuke said as he stares at Hashirama's bafflement with a serious tone.

"Don't forget to take a good look on Uchiha-san, who knows what she's gonna do after"

The Sarutobi advised or more likely 'warned' Hashirama. The taller man gaped at the other, he is well aware of it yet he didn't took it as something like a threat. Madara is an ally to the village, one of its two founders and his friend, but now that Sasuke pointed out the clearer picture he knew that it is likely not to be taken lightly.

"Tell Tobirama he owed me a lot of sake" Sasuke casually said before exiting the Hokage office. Tobirama surprisingly have a good friendship with the Sarutobi even he's a snob and more of a reserve person when the latter is an easy-going drunkard and a chain smoker. It is not a surprise that he developed a bond with Hashirama since the two are almost alike in their personalities, they are both easy to befriend with and is fond of alcoholic beverages.

"I guess its time to heighten up our guards" the Sarutobi whispered in himself after he left the office.

The man isn't considerably intelligent compared to the other leaders but he's at his best in sensing danger. There was one time he talked about an old doctrines about the Uchiha to Tobirama on their drinking session, not trying to put additional tense between his friend's already existing dislikeness to the Uchiha clan.

The Curse of hatred.

At first Tobirama isn't really interested but when he begins to talk about how the Uchihas love and hate and at the same time the ultimate source of their hate as well, he started to listen on Sasuke's concern. The Sarutobi once accidentally heard Hashirama and Madara's daily petty arguments and commented how they greatly resembles the old doctrines of contradicting each other and how they fight like husband and wife, that is when Tobirama started to ignore his blabs so he cannot clearly remember if Tobirama still remembers their talk.

Being a part of Konoha, he is devoted to protect it and the people living on it just like the other clan leaders. Mostly when he has a knowledge about this Uchiha curse.

Hashirama goes back to the Senju compound after he commanded the patrol groups' schedule and doing some hokage tasks.

"Look at you! you look worse than me now!" Tobirama scolds his older brother after letting himself violated by the Uchiha, Hashirama shrugged. They are on the kitchen and the older one is wiping away the dirt on his face courtesy of Madara's beating.

"And you had a meeting with that face! I bet Sasuke teases you after! tch" the younger one rolled his eyes, then realization daunts him "It's all because of me" with a saddened expression on his eyes.

"Tobirama"

"Apologizing would't make anything good between us,don't you agree brother? I will not be surprised if she took my head the next morning" the younger Senju stated with nothing but grief.

"This is why I'm asking you to stay inside the compound for the meantime" Hashirama replied with the same expression.

"It's all my fault!" Tobirama snarled, he is still blaming himself over Izuna's death. "I was so close, so close! dammit"

A grim expression came across to the both of them. Solemnity over the bitter truth that they cannot do anything for the young Uchiha to survive. But the regrets has drawn to Tobirama more.

"Hokage-san, its us" It was Toka's voice.

The older Senju turned his gaze at the door to open it for their visitors. Toka together with the Uzumaki twins were instructed by the Hokage to visit their home that night. Hashirama briefly explains to his brother that the reason why he asked them to come is for him to hear their discussion which Tobirama just nods and listened.

The Shodai tackled basic things about the postponement of their training and the whole capturing bijuus mission concerning the unexpected attack from the enemy. Morito as the captain of the Uzumaki understood this and made it clear that if anything happens they will do everything necessary to help the Senju and the whole Konoha. Hashirama is glad by that and thanked him.

"We will get back to our mission after the patrolling ends, probably after a week if we confirmed everything from Kirigakure" Hashirama spoke.

"No problem, Hokage-san" Morito answered.

After their brief conversation, Tobirama ask Morito about the sealing techniques they will perform during the capturing of the bijuus where Morito willingly expound, Toka and Mito are all having casual talks which he did heard but did not totally payed attention, the two girls are becoming closer since the day they met and it is a good thing. Hashirama excused himself for a while letting everyone to have their time and also allowing himself to be alone.

He went to the veranda and begins to ponder different things but more precisely he thinks about Madara.

Almost an hour later of overthinking, he tried and tried to convince himself onto the village safety at first but whenever he is doing it an image of Madara brings forth. How he badly wanted to check on her, to see her, to comfort her. No matter how he knows damn well enough that she'll not hesitate to stab him if he tried to.

Hashirama took a good long look at his arms bowing slightly, the arms that cradled the broken Uchiha girl. The way she glared at him, she beats him, and for the very first time he saw her crying. She looked shattered, a broken angel in front of him. All of these events bother his whole freaking day to no end that he cannot concentrate anymore as if he isn't the usual Hashirama. He wanted to make her happy but ended up making her life more miserable than before. Tobirama isn't the one at fault here, he just acted as a leader trying to defend the village. He begins to think if he was the one on the village then maybe it never happened, Izuna had not die.

But it was all too late. Regrets change nothing.

He swears trying to control himself in following Tobirama's advise in not seeing Madara for the meantime. Not because the younger Senju doesn't want him to see her but because he believed it is not the right time for them to meet again.

"Hokage-san..uhm"

A female voice breaks his solemnity, Hashirama turned to the owner of the voice.

"Mito, are you lost?" Hashirama asked dumbly, asking if the Uzumaki girl is lost inside their home that's why she found him. "I thought you're with Toka"

"Ah, no. Actually, I was looking for you" she said while looking down, Hashirama waits for her to speak again.

The girl seems so nervous delivering her words but when she found the strength to speak about it she almost tremble and it was hard for her to maintain a gaze with him.

"your...your wounds"

"Oh these! haha, do not worry about these Mito it will go away in no time!" He again faked a grinning smile while scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, the girl made an angry face and scolds him "Do not try to act like that!"

Hashirama was surprised by the girl's sudden outburst to him. "Mi- Mito?"

"Please, for your own sake Hashirama-san, do not act like you're completely fine when in reality you're not. As I am saying, I'm talking about your inside wounds and I am completely aware of your regenerative ability so do not try hard to hide it"

The man was in awe by what she said. It was like Mito is the only person who can read his feelings right now. Yes she is right, he was just trying hard to cover the truth of him not being 'okay' and it was all because he needs to act like that unless his people will be demoralized if he displayed his true feelings.

"I'm sorry,Mito. But as a leader I have to remain strong as possible"

"I know that! you're still a human capable of feelings, of being hurt. I know you are strong, Madara-sama is strong too but the both of you are still humans. That's why she was...crying right?"

She saw everything from afar, her heart sank watching her beating him up but there was no way she could stop the rampaging girl. When she saw how the man cover the other girl with his embrace, a part of Mito almost died. But there she is, telling uplifting words to the Hokage, trying to be useful as usual and to help him - the man she adore. Although she's fully aware he might not feel the same way to her, at least she's making something for good for his well being.

Hashirama sniffled a laugh, finding it funny and weird that Mito scolds him for the first time. A feeling of shame but at the same time thankful that he has a friend like her.

"I will try my best not to hide it" Hashirama gave now a sincere apologetic smile to the girl.

"Please do not ask me not to worry anymore,because..." Mito stop half way on her statement, realizing she'd gone too far "Oh nothing!"

"What is it?" Hashirama asked in complete confusion.

"I.. I must go,sorry Hokage-san!" the girl bowed and panicky turned around to leave not long before Hashirama held her arm which stopped her.

Mito blushed and is fully aware of that so she slowly face the smiling Hokage behind and gaze upon his hold to her. But now she can tell his smile is genuine than before.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" He said just to show how grateful he is to the Uzumaki. Her kindness and concern seems to soothe him. It was a great help to him, to know there is someone who can decipher his inner thoughts and feelings. Mito didn't had a chance to reply on the Hokage's invitation when he grinned at her.

-xXx-

A messenger shinobi placed a scroll report containing the latest situation of different patrol groups that he sent during almost a week of observation. They haven't heard of the attackers since then and the growing suspicions of Kiri's movements were heightened up. Hashirama picked up and read the report, Tobirama immediately neared to him

"As they say, a calm before the storm?" Tobirama asked.

"They still haven't answering any of our messages. Merely denying the fact they don't have connections with the seven swords men" Hashirama stated.

"What kind of fool do they take us for?!" the white haired snarled "That's it, I am done. Brother, make up your mind now. We must act according to plan so let's declare a war against them. " he continued as the younger Senju faced his brother in front of his desk.

"Iwa is with us we know it! they will back up us"

Hashirama closed his eyes, declaring war against another powerful village hasn't crossed his vocabularies since the founding of Konoha. It is impressive and at the same time foolish that a man like him have to keep his pacifist side kicking for the rest of the days.

"I believe that our village isn't ready for war" the Hokage replied calmly. Tobirama bit his lips in annoyance, why can't his brother see the exact view that he is seeing.

"So what? come on brother! you are the most powerful shinobi, we have the strong ones inside our village. You have me here too as well !" Tobirama argued, he still can't believe that his brother is rejecting his advice.

"Tobirama" Hashirama stood up calmly "I am doing this for the greater good of all the villagers, beside not everyone here can fight and protect themselves"

"And you are saying that we must wait until they betray us _again_?" Tobirama argued back with a hint of disgust emphasizing the last word.

"We'll stick to the plan, seven days of observation, _seven days_" the Hokage pressed.

"Is it because of Madara?" the albino guessed or more likely throw the obvious.

The shodai was on his way out of his office but was soon stopped by Tobirama's question. He remained silent for a while until the other one blabs another barrage of words which is not so pleasing on his ears.

"What the hell brother? you're still waiting for her to come out and help you with these decisions, honestly you can do this without her and I don't think she can be any of help right now, especially when she has to mourn over... Izuna...and" he lowered his tone when he mentioned Izuna and have to cut his words right away, the Uchiha's name still bothers him and countless dreams of the boy's death still haunts him as he sleeps. It is never easy for Tobirama too as Hashirama notices it.

"...and you have me here! so don't forget that!" Then he quickly turn his vision to the window away from his older brother's direction. Tobirama just wanted to say that aside from the Uchiha, his brother have another person who will be at his side and willing to give advises.

Hashirama gave a simple smile "I know that, brother" and turn around to see his now pouting embarrassed not-so-little brother "I am going to made up my mind when the time is right, one week" the Hokage stood firmly on his decision, an order which no one can counter not even his hot headed brother.

"Well, fine!" Tobirama agreed sarcastically knowing he cannot do anything on his brother's resolution with the tone of a commanding king and of a great leader. Besides, he is getting really tired of convincing him to finally give Kiri what they want - a war.

"So where are you going?, finally seeing her?" he asked changing the topic.

"I believe this is not the right time for that-"

"Tobirama" Hashirama countered with a tension and irritation. Surely he knows his brother's concern on different things revolving him but sometimes the younger one seems to be a bit too nosy. He swears Tobirama got it from their father, a trait that he cannot sometimes deal with.

"I'm going to see the Uzumaki twins" Hashirama explained as he sighs, hoping it will finally shut his brother's mouth.

"Oh I see" Tobirama was appeased. "About the unknown bijuu near _the Bones_?"

"Yes" Hashirama replied "I was thinking it might the one tail, Shukaku"

"A hunch? well, you captured the Four Tails successfully. There is nothing to worry about on that part."

"Tobirama, the bijuu's number of tails doesn't define their level of strength" the older one said as a-matter-of-factly. Sounding as if teaching another lecture to his brother. However, the white haired just rolled his eyes.

"Then what does the number of tails stand for then? any symbolic meaning?"

Hashirama chuckled "You really like to over analyze things,brother" It's true that Tobirama wanted to overthink things while on the other hand Hashirama is the opposite. However, even him doesn't know what does the count of bijuu's tails meant. But as a versatile shinobi he already learned not to underestimate the opponent just because of archaic rumors.

"Whatever, I'm just curious"

"You are curious in everything" the Hokage continued on his way.

"Only in those that matters" he countered and then an idea hits him.

Tobirama folded his arms over chest as he sat on Hashirama's desk. The Hokage continued his way on the door when suddenly, a slip of words from Tobirama's mouth and a tone, a _sly_ tone that he almost never use before freezes him again.

"Lady Mito was a nice girl"

The white haired had a cunning smile that was so out of his personality while touching his chin. Hashirama quickly gazed at his brother and sent his eyebrows up in confusion. He never heard him praise a girl before, of course back in the days he would say that a girl is cute or beautiful but that was that. He never said a girl is 'nice' which is so new to him right now. Tobirama is a hard to please man and because of his confusion it took him several seconds to analyze what he meant.

Maybe Tobirama is interested with Mito? but after another moment of him smiling like an idiot with a meaning behind it, Hashirama get it.

Tobirama is indeed teasing him. No wonder, the white haired brat must have saw him and Mito talking over their veranda way back on the Senju's compound. He didn't know where did his brother got the idea of teasing him when in fact they just actually talked. Nevertheless Hashirama brushed if off.

"Yes, she's a nice _friend_" After that, Hashirama quickly paced to finally get out on his office before any controversial talk started.

_"Damn, Tobirama what the hell are you thinking?"_ Once that he was out on his office, Hashirama goes on his way to the Uzumaki's place. After getting an intelligence report of a wandering unknown bijuu near the Forest of Bones, he have to arrange an operation to finally test Mito's sealing technique, a first step to their ultimate goal.

But then after a mere seconds, his thoughts were again flooded by_ her_. Four days since the incident and it was like forever of him not being able to see her nor talk to her. But it was all thanks to this sort of a spy-like Uchiha that he can know Madara's actions on a daily basis.

"Hello, Hokage-san~!"

Yoko greeted in a sing sang tone whereas the Hokage greeted back "Yoko-chan"

The two walked side by side with the other villagers as Yoko reported her special mission to the Hokage.

"Status: still not going outside after burning Sadao-san's house. We are all afraid to walk near her home. Her cats are inside too, I guess" Yoko said casually.

"Do you think she's eating?"

"You mean the cats?" Yoko asked dumbly, Hashirama have to control in placing a poker face.

"I mean...Madara" he said confused and worriedly.

"Hmm, beats me. But I don't think she ate the cats so don't worry"

It is hard to know if Yoko Uchiha is an airhead or just a literal person. She is way too honest of her opinions and one can label him of being an idiot and a genius at the same time. It just so happen that she burst in on his office one day asking for some mission, Hashirama having a headache that day cannot think of any than to ask her to take care of the Uchiha compound, Yoko did not accept it and understood it as 'cleaning the whole Uchiha compound' so she asked if she can provide information about their leader's whereabouts instead. He was in pure shock but thinks of it as a good idea, at least he can have someone to give an intel about Madara.

"Is there anything more, Yoko-chan?" Hashirama wonders in a bit why he agreed on her offer of giving him _useful_ information. Seriously he can assign it to a different person but knowing Yoko might be the only Uchiha in the world who would do such thing: to spy on Madara no less, the girl surely love to live a dangerous simply stick to her.

"Hmm~~" the girl whistles as she thinks.

"There is something I really wanted to ask you, Hokage-san"

The shodai and the young Uchiha girl faced each other. By the looks of it, Hashirama can tell that whatever Yoko wanted to ask is something serious that she requested to have a good amount of his time and a more private place for them to talk.

-xXx-

_Two days later:_

The brothers together with their allies prepared for the capture of the wandering bijuu near the Forest of Bones. Hashirama planned and ordered an operation with the Uzumaki group to be held on that morning that day. As an SOP for the village's safety and also the usual thing that must always do, the Hokage assigned his brother once again to be in charge of the village and promised to be back before dawn. That is, if they succeeded on the operation.

Mito played his fingers nervously while her older twin brother makes a final touch of the plan with the Hokage. She is presently standing outside the Hokage office waiting for the two to get outside. She already knew the plan and Mito seriously studied it especially on the part that she will perform her jutsu. The whole plan consist of finding the bijuu and identifying it and then Hashirama and his men will find the best way to capture it. The Hokage will play a vital and critical role of weakening the bijuu until she can move to seal it while Morito and the others protects her.

"She analyzed it very well, there is no need to worry" Morito said confidently "However, I was just thinking of any ugly possibilities..." He knows his abilities are nonsense if compared to the Senjus, Uzumakis are never a battle type of shinobis to begin with. Even though Morito believes on what they can do the outcome will always be a complete mystery.

The Senju tapped the Uzumaki's armor on his shoulder "If this operation failed, I'm assuring you that I will protect Mito with all my might if that is what's bothering you. It is also a priority to keep everyone safe, there is no need for any sacrifices".

"I am positive about the sealing, it's just Im worrying over my sister's safety. She's not a battle-type shinobi, but if it's you then I must be changing my mind now" Morito smiled at the Hokage. Realizing there is nothing to fret anymore, the Hokage no less assured his sister safety.

"I know this is too much to ask, but please take care of my sister if I ever I disappoint the plan"

"I will"

"Brother, everyone is ready" Tobirama announced, the two nodded at him.

"I know you'll be fine so good luck" the younger whispered at his brother.

"Tobirama" Hashirama spoke before going out on the room being followed by Morito "If ever something happened just wait for my return but if the situation would not allow you to do such thing go and ask Sarutobi for help"

His worries cannot be concealed not when the Hokage needs to be away yet again on the village. Needless to say Tobirama knows exactly what he's pointing out.

"I understand" Tobirama replied monotonously but grew a concern after catching a glimpse on his brother's face. _"What's with that?"_

"We'll be back before dawn" then Hashirama paced going out on his office.

"Don't forget what I said"

Afterwards, Hashirama's with the Uzumaki went to their mission. Their group are only composed of two clans mainly Senju and Uzumaki in a total of twenty people including him and the twins.

"The Bones is not that far from Konoha at approximately 45 minutes to 1 hour at full speed but there is no need for us to hurry. I want us to devise more strategies along the way for I can understand that your training time was terminated on its scheduled timeline" the Hokage said on his men with a dead serious tone. Everyone agreed at him.

She knew that in times like this they can see her as someone who take a mission seriously, as a leader and as a hokage but Mito can see a deeper reason of his act. Nevertheless she still find him amazing no matter on what mood he's on, whether on the usually sunny spirit or even if at a times like this on a dead serious mode.

Mito can only hope for everything to fall in the right place together and to succeed on capturing the bijuu not just for them but especially for him.

_"What are you going to do if...-" _

The voice in his head was cut off soon as they heard a gigantic steps nearby the shore along their way. They are travelling for a mere 30 minutes right now and no less near the Forest of Bones where the bijuu was spotted. Does his estimation was incorrect?.

"Mito , stay behind us" Morito ordered where Mito followed quickly carrying the large scroll in her arms.

"Everyone, get ready!" Hashirama announced.

A loud steps incoming made the shinobis flew to protect themselves in case there is an attack coming from the bijuu. The Hokage was right - it is the one tailed Shukaku.

"Something's off..." Mito concluded as she hid behind her brother's back on a high tree.

"What is it?" her brother asked.

Hashirama summoned himself in front of the Ichibi while the others are backing him up. "Now is the time, let us do our best to knock it out, weakening it is our goal" huge vines came after his words crawling upon the beast's behemoth-like body. The back ups used plenty of chains to wrap on its body.

"Quick! AHHH!" But the Ichibi resisted plummeting its tail towards them. Luckily, Hashirama was just in time to catch them using his wood release.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted by Mito who is obviously nervous on what is happening after a ruckus of smoke and dust appeared below where the Senjus are trying to put down the Ichibi.

The one tail continues to frail non-stop and looks like he is running away from them.

_"Why is it running away instead of fighting?" _

Those are Mito's thoughts. They are well aware of its destructive capacities hence it doesn't seem like it want to fight.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!" (lit: deep forest creation)

Immediately, there grew a dense trees around the forest that even the younger trees suddenly build up. The Hokage's jutsu covered the wailing One tail until it can no longer react negatively on their favor.

"Mito,now!" Hashirama ordered as the time to test Mito's sealing jutsu especially made for the tailed beast has come. Morito and the other Uzumaki circulate around the now caged on Hashirama's jutsu Ichibi. They perform a hand seal as a starting ceremony for the sealing until Mito landed gracefully at the center with the large scroll on her back where the One Tail stiffed.

"Be careful Mito..." Morito muttered at her back.

The Ichibi shrieked a nerve racking sound upon sighting the read head female is going near him. Mito didn't flinch in spite of the fact that she's trembling inside readying herself to finally put it inside the specially made giant scroll. She did the hand seals quickly, Hashirama watched over guarding the whole sealing operation, he tightened the wood jutsu's grip and the same goes for the Uzumaki that are helping Mito below.

_ "Tiger, Ram, Ox, Bird, Ram" _Soon as the seals were completed, an adamantine chains appears at her back creating a large circular grid with different kanji and a bright yellow light. "Beast Sealing Technique!"

An intense bright light from the the circular grid where she put the scroll slowly pulled the beast. The Ichibi rattles and screamed so loud that the forest shook and the wind created a demonic sound on the entire field.

"Uhg,-!" Mito stepped back crossing her arms to protect herself from any harm.

"Mito!" Morito called worriedly

"Stay back there Nii-sama, the One tail needed to be stopped" she replied "I can do this"

Mito strengthen the adamantine chain's chakra force to pull it down. Her incredible stamina is performing well.

"Look out!" Because of the beast's agitation, large chunks of woods and the tree itself flew from different direction. The Senju group protected the Uzumaki from any harm or any disturbances of the sealing.

"Oh no.." She breathes seeing a whole body of tree falling above her.

"Mito!"

The Hokage swung his wood release protecting the Uzumaki girl "Are you alright, Mito?"

"Hokage-san.." She stopped herself to be enticed by those dark, kind eyes but failed.

"It is dangerous here and I suppose the beast is slowly overpowered by the seal. Let's go"

Hashirama held Mito on her waist to carry her and before she can say anything she found herself on a much safer place multiple meters away from where the others gradually put her down while the dumbfounded girl stated at him in embarrassment, delight and only the sage knows what else she felt. Veneration, although the word is a bit understatement on what Mito has for the Hokage. A strong, respectable and admirable man stood before her. For a moment she was nervous but then she turned out to be calm when he held her.

Their comrades combined all their might to weaken the Ichibi and not long after it finally succumb to the scroll. The Hokage's powerful wood release combined with Mito's adamantine chains and the chakra of the rest were the formula for their success.

"It's so easy all because of you, thank you Hokage-san"

"Ah, no! it was because of your jutsu and our team work" He smiled.

Morito took the scroll and rolled it before finally put a chain as its lock.

-xXx-

The operation is a clear success but Hashirama is still unsure of the reason why the bijuu leaves its reported place. Everyone is happy on the result, Senjus and Uzumakis are still talking about what happen and they are all thankful of the zero casualties. Despite the ruckus, only few of them got injured. It was all thanks to the Hokage, without him, they wouldn't succeed in the first place and without Mito's sealing technique, they wouldn't have anything to keep the beast.

"We still don't know how long it will stay on the scroll for this is just a testing stage on our mission. However, I am thankful to all the Uzumaki who participates in the operation and to you, Mito, I owe this all to you"

Morito fought himself to chuckle or tease his sister on Hashirama's small speech of gratitude due to its apparent misfit on the situation.

"Thank you for protecting me back then, Hashirama-san..I mean Hokage-sama! I'm sorry!" Mito bowed on her 'mistake' on addressing him, it was so obvious she was carried away by his speech delivery.

Hashirama walked on her side "It doesn't matter, you can call by my name" he whispers.

"But!-"

"Ha ha! it's up to you" He laughed at her shock reaction and she smiled back.

After a few seconds of his 'fake' laugh , Mito's attention was caught by his sudden change of demeanor that he tried to hide quickly after turning around at them. She then figured he was still trying to hide his true feelings.

"We are now going back to Konoha" he announced.

"Hokage-sama Hokage-sama!"

His squad stared perplexed at the running lone Konoha shinobi. Hashirama himself was honestly surprised by his sudden appearance too. Judging from his pale complexion and was almost out of breath he can conclude the shinobi is about to deliver some bad news.

''What happen?" The Hokage directly asked already pronouncing a terrible news.

"Madara-sama, she attacked our enemies!"

That alone was enough for Hashirama to pack his things and be disturbed while remembering what Yoko did asked him two days ago.

_"I have to go" _

_-xXx-_

Hashirama abandoned his squad after hearing the news about Madara creating havoc in the Southern Valley. Of course he didn't forget to order them to go in Konoha without him no matter how much Mito pleads him to take even just two or three men with him just to make sure his safety. Hashirama thanked her but refused in doing so and after that he left the leadership to Morito.

_"Madara, what are you planning?"_ his heart raced still thinking of the young Uchiha's question.

_What are you going to do if ever she betrays you_

Hashirama arrived on the scene.

There he saw the sanguinary surrounding like a crimson painting with oozing dire of mischief. Dead bodies left and right, heck he can tell there are also lifeless shinobis at the top of the trees. There are almost a hundred of pitiful enemies who lost their lives obviously on a battle. Swamped by these, there stand the person who he can tell is the cause of this scenario. Wearing an all so familiar red and black armor, those long and dark hair. She looked like a goddess of death than of a goddess of shinobi this time together with her gunbai and the chakra covering her arrived on the scene.

"Madara..." Hashirama said under his breath, not exactly knowing what to feel. He slowly took a step going to where she is.

On an instant, their eyes met. She still have an activated sharingan, below her feet is another dead body where she stepped going to him. Hashirama paused realizing something strange to her tomoe's abstract shape. It is definitely not the simple sharingan anymore.

"Mangekyou sharingan" she said with a blank face, the hokage was surprised on the freezing coldness in her voice.

It was followed by a powerful genjutsu with a sole purpose of showing him what exactly happened before he arrived on the place. How she killed the enemies, how she murdered them, behead them, her wrath and pain it was so dark and gory but Hashirama just stood there trying to understand the reason why would she show him those things.

"Madara, why are you showing me these?" he asked after the genjutsu, it is understandable that he didn't even flinched moments after the jutsu, the warring states made them both immune to savages. But Hashirama know better than anyone else that Madara showing him those is not normal.

The Uchiha simpered and laughs at it.

She's just laughing for a mere five seconds while the hokage watched widening his eyes at the Uchiha's reaction. Her chakra, her actions, her smile - a devilish one came to his senses.

A warning.

" Hashirama..." the Hokage stood in silence, it is highly unthinkable that even in moments like this he still cannot help but to admire how mesmerizing her uncanny laugh is, same goes for an eerie beauty of a seemingly possessed girl.

"Do you think I became stronger?''

Suddenly, he felt a strong thrust of katana over his left shoulders. Spilling blood followed onto a shocked Hokage's face. A blazing glare comes from the goddess of death.

**A/N: Oh yeah! 100 years in the making XD**

**-Yes I know it's a horrible long update but it doesn't matter what I say (or what the cause is/was) I just wanted to tell you again how happy I am that there people who are still waiting for my updates ^_^ thank you for not dropping this story I love you all!-**

**-I feel like I need to explain many things into the next chapter *HoHoHo*-**

**-Oh boy, Madara stole the spotlight once again, sorry Mito-**

**-Goodness, this is the longest chapter I have ever written containing 8,000 words PHEW! The hardest part for me was when Mito is sealing the Ichibi, my gosh I don't know exactly if I wrote it well or if you can imagine the scenario-**

**-So, how was my sudden turn of events?-**

**-As I told you before that I have big plans on this story and I will not stop until the ending,you can have my word! ^_^-**

**-BTW, I decided to finish this up to the 30th chapter so we still have 10 more chapters to go!- **

**-Sorry for any grammatical errors you can find *fufufu*- **

**-Next chapter: Fallacy-**


End file.
